My Little Pony: The Human of Equestria (The First Marked)
by TheDarkAnubis
Summary: Todas las leyendas tienen a su primero; esta es su historia. Shay Solaire, protegido de Celestia desde su nacimiento. Vuelve a Canterlot, para desvelar el secreto que oculta la marca en su mano izquierda, y la cual ayudara a cumplir su destino junto a las Mane Six. (Historia Hie, ubicada en medio de la Temporada 4) (Anthro)
1. Prologo

Prologo:

P.o.v ?

Me encontraba corriendo por una cueva, debido a que unos guardias me estaban siguiendo. Eran los encargados de cuidar este lugar, y parece que no me les gusta que entre cualquier persona aquí.

Mientras corría veía como era realmente era el lugar, unas antiguas ruinas. De lo que parecía ser una civilización antigua. Columnas de mármol caídas, segundo pisos entrelazados por puentes cortados a la mitad y esculturas de humanos que les faltaban partes del cuerpo.

Pase cerca de un pasillo del cual salió un chico de no mas de 20 años. Quien llevaba un pantalón café, botas de cuero negras, una camisa blanca manchada por tierra, un cinturón conectado a otro y un bolso de un brazo. Tenia pelo negro y ojos verdes, una barba recientemente cortada y un corte en los labios. No se quien era, pero en mi mente sentí que lo conocí antes.

El empezó a correr hacia a mi, hasta quedar a mi lado izquierdo. El me miro y me dio una leve sonrisa.

-¿con que no te funciono tu plan, eh,….?- me dijo con un tono burlón. No pude escuchar mi nombre, y eso que tengo buen oído.

-cállate ….- le hable, moviéndose mi boca sin salir su nombre- solo fue un error de calculo nada mas- salto sobre un columna caída. Dando la vuelta en un pasillo, sin saber el lugar al cual me dirigía.

Unos guardias que estaban en un piso superior, trataron de dar un disparo con un mosquete. Fallando por una nube de humo, segándolos y ellos dispararon al techo. Gracias a una bomba que saco el chico.

-si, claro -rodo los ojos, provocándome una molestia- como sea, debemos encontrar ese santuario- entonces saco un mapa de su bolso, y se le quedo observando un tiempo- se supone que esta girando a la izquierda en el próximo pasillo- miro el entorno para ubicarnos en el mapa.

Aproximadamente a unos 20 metros vi un cargamento de barriles de pólvora, sujeto a una cuerda. Si lograba en el momento exacto cortar la cuerda. Podríamos deshacernos de ellos.

El problema; si no logro cortarla justo a tiempo. Toda la pólvora explotara, matándonos en el acto. Por lo que las probabilidades se encontraban en 50/50. Solo debíamos resguardarnos en las columnas mas al fondo.

-¡oye!- llame la atención del chico. Quien me miro a los segundos- voy a cortar esa cuerda para libéranos de los guardias- le apunte a los barriles, cosa que entendió a los segundos- así que corre y protégete en las columnas- le aconseje llevándome un asentimiento y una cara seria de su parte.

De una funda en mi cinturón, saque una espada corta; casi una daga. Empuñándola en mi mano derecha como una espada.

Mientras mas nos acercábamos, mas yo sentía que se detenía el tiempo. Hasta que llego el momento de cortas la cuerda. Me deslice en el suelo, y con una gran fuerza. Lance una estocada a la cuerda, la cual se rompió al instante. Haciendo que lo barriles empezaran a caer de una altura de 3 metros.

Al cortarla, me levante rápidamente y junto al chico corrimos a las columnas. Llegamos unos segundos antes de la explosión. Siendo resguardado por ellas.

¡ _ **Pom**_!.

Se escucho la explosión de los barriles, levantándose el polvo y salir con fuerza en todas direcciones.

Pasados los segundos de que el polvo se disipara. Salí de mi protección, observando a los cuerpo de los guardias tirados en el suelo, con sus armaduras abolladas.

El chico copio mi acción y salió de la columna. Miro los cuerpos de los guardias por unos segundos, y me miro.

-¿crees que esten vi..-.

No termino la pregunta, por obra de un gran escombro que callo de un tercer piso. El cual aplasto los cuerpos de los pobres guardias; escuchandose el sonido del metal aplastado.

-vivos- termino de decir con una cara de dolor. Pues quizas abria uno que sobrevivio a la explosion.

-no lo se- respondi con la misma cara de dolor- pero ahora no lo sabremos- me acerque viendo como una mano de un guardia se encontraba afuera del escombro- debemos continuar- regreso a su lado- revisa el mapa-.

Abrio el mapa denuevo. Obeservo el entorno y lo comparo con el mapa; unos segundos bastaron para que el nos ubicara.

-tenemos que seguir recto y luego a la derecha- apunto en el mapa, y luego a lo que restaba de camino.

-esta bien, ¡vamos!- empezamos denuevo nuestro camino al santuario.

-..-

Pasados unos 30 minutos llegamos, a lo que parecía ser las puertas de un templo. La puerta media 2 metros y tenia grabados de oro. Siendo estas puertas de un material parecido al marfil.

-bueno abrámosla, ayúdame- dije y el enseguida me ayudo a abrir las puerta. La cuales eran increíblemente pesadas.

Al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con algo asombroso. En el interior se encontraba una sala increíblemente grande. Tan grande que haría parecer la sala del trono de un rey, en una simple habitación de invitados.

El piso era de cuarzo blanco. Las paredes poseían un diseño extraño; siendo constituidas por lo que parecían grabados en un cristal oscuro, mostrando distintos pictogramas que apenas se podían ver. Siendo el techo del mismo cristal que las paredes; solo que el techo presentaba un estilo, en el cual había estalactitas del cristal; estando una grande, arriba de un circulo en medio del piso.

Al fondo del cuarto se encontraba una pequeña castada que, por un efecto del cristal negro, se veía con un tono morado oscuro. La cascada daba a un circulo en el cual, se encontraba un medio del agua. Lo que parecía ser un santuario, en el cual; en medio se encontraba lo que parecía ser un artefacto extraño. Sujetado por unas cuerdas de energía morada.

- _guauu... esto es impresionante_ \- pensé con asombro. No todos los días se puede ver un lugar así- es increíble este lugar, verdad …- no escuche su voz- ¿…..? - volví a nombrarlo dándome vuelta para observar a mi compañero.

Mire la cara de mi compañero. Y juro, que me dieron unas ganas de reírme, increíbles. El mostrando síntomas de la reacción que tendría una persona normal, al ver este tipo de lugar. No me extrañaba eso, después de todo, este lugar era parecido a un cuento.

-oye despierta imbécil- lo golpe en la nuca, logrando sacarlo de su trance.

-¡oye que te pasa!- me grito enojado, creando un eco en el lugar- por amor de dios, nunca dejas que uno observe antigüedades tranquilo- le salió una vena de enojo en la frente, mientras se sobaba la zona donde lo golpe.

-¡oye!, no es mi culpa que te quedaras como una estatua- le reclame.

-siempre es lo mismo …., incluso cuando fuimos a robar esos cuadros- refuto con dignación - me quede apreciando esas obras de arte, vas tu y me golpeas -fingió inocencia.

-si, si como tu digas- no le tome mas importancia al tema- ahí esta la reliquia de que tanto hablaban- le apunte al artefacto.

Empecé a caminar siendo seguido por el chico. Cuando estuvimos en el circulo de agua, de la nada, se levanto un puente bajo el agua. Mire el puente y si, era el mismo material que el piso. Volví a tomar rumbo al santuario caminando sobre el puente. Se notaba resbaladizo por salir del agua.

Al estar al frente del santuario, pude notar mejor el artefacto. Era un amuleto en forma de calavera, teniendo un arco de metal adherido por unos clavos.

Las cuerda de luz morada lo sujetaban desde el arco de metal. Siendo generadas por este santuario de el mismo material que el piso.

- _¿debería_ _tomarlo?_ \- me pregunte mentalmente. Extendía mi mano al amuleto, con intención de tomarlo, pero luego regrese mi mano- ni siquiera se que me haría.. no lo tomare- dije para mi mismo, empecé a caminar en círculos pensando en las posibilidades.

Mientras estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, escuche unos pasos por el piso. Me di vuelta, para observar como el chico, con una cara como hipnotizada, tenia al amuleto en sus manos.

-¡…..!-grite enojado su nombre-¿¡porque lo tomaste!?, ni siquiera sabemos que nos hará- lo sermone pero no me escucho. De repente un temblor llego se produjo.

Ahora estaban sucediendo constantes temblores. Mire a hacia el santuario, y este se encontraba destruido con una energía morada brotando de los escombros. Mire hacia otros lugares, viendo como del techo caían estalactitas.

-¡…..!, ¡debemos irnos!... ¿¡…..!?- volví a nombrar asustado. Me di la vuelta, dándome un total shock.

Frente a mi el chico se transformaba en polvo. Antes de que fuera completamente polvo, logre observar sus ojos. Su cara no lo decía, pero sus ojos si; el estaba sufriendo al ser polvo.

Unos segundos fueron necesario para liberarme de mi shock. Gracias a la caída de una estalactita cerca que mi. Cosa en la que yo empiezo hacia la puerta.

Mientras corría esquivaba las estalactitas que caían. Cayo una de lado, cuando cayo al suelo; la esquive saltándola mientras me sostenía con mi brazo derecho para darme impulso.

Estaba apunto de llegar cuando cae la estalactita enorme. Me detuve en seco para evitar que me callera encima. Cuando se enterró en el suelo, este se empezó a agrietar, y en segundos, romperse. Dejando ver un profundo hoyo, que se hacia mas grande con la caída del piso.

Trate de regresar de donde venia, siendo detenido por la cantidad de estalactitas presentes. Agrietándose el suelo bajo mío, y después, caer al vacío.

-..-

¿ _ **..**_?

Por un momento deje de sentir el aire de mi caída. Como si el tiempo se allá detenido de un momento a otro.

Abrí mis ojos para observar que estaba pasando.

Todo estaba gris.

Moví mis ojos. Las estalactitas que se estaban cayendo, se encontraban suspendidas en el aire. Los fragmentos del suelo de cuarzo, igualmente detenidos. Mi cuerpo flotaba en el hoyo. A mi espaldas, la profundidad restante que aguardaba mi muerte.

¡ ** _Crack_**!

Escuche un sonido de algo rompiéndose. Devolví mi vista hacia delante de mi. Mostrándome algo, que nunca en mi vida eh visto.

La realidad se veía rota. Como un cristal rompiéndose, se abría un agujero frente a mi. Mostrando una silueta femenina que llevaba lo que parecía un vestido.

No podía verle la cara, gracias a que la única luz fuerte se encontraba detrás de ella. Solo permitiéndome verla como un ente.

-hola Shay, que pena que nos tengamos que ver por primera vez de esta forma- dijo con un tono de voz neutro, la "chica"- pero tus decisiones te trajeron a este momento- replico. Detrás de ella se generaban unas sombras- así que ahora no me queda mejor opción de entregarte mi regalo, en este espacio temporal-.

- _¿_ _espacio temporal?_ , _¿que esta diciendo esta chica?_ \- pensé confundido.

-tu vida desde este momento me llamo la atención, lo que significa que de seguro que si vives. Tendrás una vida interesante de presenciar- las sombras se empezaron a acercar a mi lentamente- por lo que revivirás en un momento mas interesante de este mundo. Un momento en el que mas se te necesitara- las sombras rondaban por mis piernas- y para que tu historia sea completamente interesante. Mi marca- dijo moviendo una mano, dando señal a las sombras. Y estas se empezaron mover rápido.

Las sombras se empezaron a concentrar en mi mano izquierda. Con la fuerza de un torrente, las sombras empezaron a penetrar la piel de la parte superior de mi mano. Tenia un sentimiento de un frio tan bajo que llegaba a quemar mi piel.

Luego de que se acabaran las sombras, nuevamente pude ver mi mano. Una marca se encontraba en ella, una marca extraña parecida a un tipo de ave.

-nos veremos pronto Shay, así que hasta luego- la realidad empezaba a regresar a la normalidad.

El tiempo volvió a su estado normal. Y volví a caer, sintiendo como se acercaba cada vez mas mi muerte.

-haaaaaaaa-

{Experto Crede, barco aéreo. Sobre las montañas Macintosh} {7:00 A.M, Lunes}

El Experto Crede; un barco aéreo mercante proveniente de Klugetown. Sobrevolaba las montañas Macintosh, con destino a Canterlot.

Entre la tripulación se encontraba un pasajero. El se encontraba en una de las habitaciones; la cual usaba como aposentos. De un momento a otro se despertó de repente, con una respiración agitada.

El pasajero era un chico de 18 años. Tenia el pelo castaño oscuro; con un peinado de flequillo y en la parte trasera de la cabeza una cola de caballo y ojos grisáceos. Solo llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos negros.

-¿Qué… fue eso?- dijo en voz alta el chico para si mismo, con voz jadeante- eso nunca había pasado en ese sueño. Siempre se corta cuando empiezo a caer- miro su mano izquierda, la cual estaba tapada por una cinta azul oscura.

El empezó a quietarse la cinta, mostrando la marca que tenia en la mano izquierda.

Era la misma que tenia en el final del sueño. Pero esta solo mostraba líneas que la formaban, no estaba completa.

-ese chica- miro la marca- ella tiene algo que ver con mi marca- dedujo con semblante serio- debo informarle a Celestia- se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación.

En su camino al escritorio, paso de largo una cama pequeña. La cual se encontraba una pequeña ave fénix, que descansaba tranquila.

Al llegar a el escritorio. Saco de un pergamino de unos cuantos que se encontraban, tomo una pluma y empezó a escribir.

Querida princesa Celestia:

"Yo, Shay Solaire. Su protegido.

Le informo de los sucesos que me han ocurrido en esta semana. Como siempre nosotros hemos hecho.

Después de mi ultima carta, la cual, se la envié desde Applelossa. Viaje rumbo al pueblo de Klugetown, el cual tarde como día y medio en llegar.

En el empecé a investigar sobre pistas de la marca que poseo y sobre el libro sobre el estudio de Starswirl. Siendo este ultimo el que encontré; en una tienda de antigüedades que, me dejo sorprendido, el vendedor me vendió a unos 100 miserables bits.

Al día de estar en el pueblo, en el cual me quede en una posada de mala muerte. Recibí la notica de la nueva princesa que se había alzado. La princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle. Su estudiante y protegida.

Cosa que me sorprendió de cierto modo. Por que usted me ah mantenido informado, de todos los sucesos de Canterlot o cercanos.

Es increíble saber lo lejos que ah llegado esa unicornio. Esa niña que veía desde el castillo, y la cual se encontraba siempre sumida en sus libros; eso claro, antes de mi viaje.

Pero cambiando a lo mas importante; investigue por otros 2 días seguidos el pueblo, buscando otras cosas aparte del libro de Starswirl. Sin tener ningún éxito.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en un barco aéreo, hacia Canterlot para mostrarle el libro en persona.

Después de 6 años, volver a Canterlot será un ataque de nostalgia fuerte hacia mi. No se cuanto habrá cambiado en todo este tiempo, pero espero que algunos de lugares en los que han sido nuestros mejores recuerdos; se hayan mantenido.

Y como siempre, guardo lo mas importante para el final.

Desde esa noche, la cual, hizo que comenzara mi viaje; el sueño se ah quedado por estos 6 años, aumentado su duración cada año. Pero este año fue diferente, este año me ah dejado trastornado.

Después de la caída de mi sueño, fue diferente. Una figura de una chica apareció en una parada de tiempo cuando caía en el hoyo; saliendo de lo que parecía ser una grieta dimensional.

Después me dijo que mi sueño era mi primer encuentro con ella, con sombras puso la marca en mi mano izquierda, su marca. Que reviviría y que pronto nos encontraríamos.

Lo que hizo que ahora mismo este pensando, que ella tiene algo que ver con la marca. Por lo que estudiare ahora mismo el libro de Starswirl, para ver si encuentro alguna pista de esa chica.

Esta carta la estoy escribiendo demasiado temprano, y por no querer molestarla a estas horas. Esperare a que Aery despierte para enviarla.

Así que espero verla después de tanto tiempo y conocer a la princesa Luna.

Me despido y mando saludos a Luna.

Su protegido Shay Solaire."

Termino de escribir la carta Shay. Dejando a un lado la pluma y sacar un libro de su bolso.

Era un libro café oscuro viejo. En medio de la portada se encontraba la misma marca que tenia Shay en la mano; poseía detalles plateados y unas protecciones de lata en sus puntas. Su titulo decía: "Diario de investigación de objeto mágico: El cristal del pájaro".

Shay miro por unos momentos el libro. El quería leerlo, saber que era lo que Starswirl el Barbado descubrió. El problema era; ¿realmente tenia tanta prisa como para empezar a leerlo?.

Lo medito unos minutos, y dio con la respuesta.

-no lo leeré por ahora, lo dejare para mas tarde- dijo tranquilo, devolviendo el libro a su bolso y levantándose- creo que iré a tomar aire fresco- se estiro uno poco- pero primero debo vestirme- se acerco a un perchero donde estaba su ropa.

Al llegar, procedió a cambiarse de prendas. Siendo estas: un pantalón gris oscuro, una camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta negra, unas botas cafés, un cinturón de cuero sintético unido a otro, y la cinta con la cual volvió a cubrir su mano izquierda.

-creo que con esto estoy lo suficientemente presentable para salir-se ordenaba la ropa para estar mas a gusto- menos mal que es la ropa mas decente que tengo-.

Giu~

Escucho un débil graznido proveniente de la pequeña cama. Era la pequeña ave fénix; Aery. Que se estaba despertando por el ruido producido por Shay

Camino hacia la ave, hincándose en una rodilla al estar al lado de la cama. Miro sus ojos, los cuales se les veían cansados, y con su mano acaricio la cabeza de la ave, la cual le respondió con una pequeños graznido de gusto.

-descansa Aery- le dijo Shay con un tono de voz suave- solo daré un paseo matutino. Duerme tu mientras tanto- termino recibiendo un leve asentimiento de la ave, la cual volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Shay sonrió y camino hacia la puerta, para salir del cuarto. Estando en medio de un pasillo con diferentes puertas; habitación de los tripulantes.

Al llegar a la puerta de salida, la abrió y por consiguiente, salir a la cubierta del barco.

Uno de los grandes logros de los inventores de este mundo; el barco aéreo. Una base de barco sostenido por un gran globo ovalado, inflado por aire caliente. Igual a los zepelín, pero con su toque especial.

Al estar en la cubierta Shay visualizo bastantes especies de seres. Desde ponis de tierra, hasta grifos; conviviendo y trabajando mano a mano. En paz.

-veo que por fin decidió salir de la habitación, joven Solaire-.

El joven dirigió su mirada hacia donde se produjo esa voz. Atrás de el, en el timón, se encontraba el capitán Otho; un grifo color café, de una avanzada edad, denotada por sus muy visibles canas. Vistiendo un abrigo azul oscuro sobre una camisa de marinero blanca, unos pantalones cafés, un cinturón el cual llevaba una espada enfundada, unas botas cafés y un sombrero del mismo color que el abrigo.

-bueno días capitán, y pues si, era momento de salir por algo de aire fresco- camino hacia el capitán, subiendo por una escalera y estar al lado de el.

-por lo que veo eran temas importantes, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto el capitán de forma curiosa.

-si, esta en lo correcto capitán- confirmo la duda -estuve casi toda la noche investigando sobre temas de la época de los primeros ponis-.

-vaya eso es muy interesante- le respondió-supongo que a usted le interesa saber algo de esos tiempos- supuso el grifo.

-si… algo muy importante- dijo en una voz baja casi inaudible. Pasando unos largos segundos de silencio -capitán, le tengo que comentar algo- soltó de repente Shay.

-¿y que seria?-.

-me sorprende que no les parezca sorprenda tanto mi presencia- miro a los demás tripulantes trabajando- es extraño-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-extrañado pregunto girando el timón.

-es que siempre he sido mirado como un ser extraño, debido a que mi especie esta extinta- respondió mirando sus manos- y me sorprendió bastante que actuaran como que yo fuera un ser normal- termino mientras el capitán lo miraba.

-te tengo que confesar algo joven Shay- soltó -cuando usted contrato mis servicios, me sentí bastante sorprendido por su especie- admitió con un tono de voz sorprendida.

-¿en serio?-.

-si, porque era la primera vez que veía a uno de su especie, un humano- soltó el timón y se sentó en una caja cercana, siendo quien manejaba ahora era una Pegaso -las únicas veces en las que se me hablo sobre su especie, fueron cuentos de los viajes de mi abuelo- empezó a fumar de una pipa que saco -el me contaba las historias de como eran los humanos, en los tiempos cuando todavía habían unos pocos. Y déjeme decirle que eso fue como hace unos 50 años, cuando yo todavía era joven- se levanto posicionándose en frente de Shay -y ahora ver a un humano. Fue increíblemente shockeante, en especial que venga con un fénix-.

-bueno eso es sorprendente de escuchar, jeje- soltó una leve risilla nerviosa el joven.

-y por lo de mi tripulación, no se sorprenda joven Shay- le dio una palmada en la espalda - en este barco se encuentran las mas diversas especies de toda Equestria y alrededores, por lo tanto no nos sorprendemos tan fácil cuando ahí un nuevo ser de especie diferente en el barco- termino mientras soltaba las cenizas de su pipa.

-gracias capitán, espero que nos llevemos bien en lo que queda de viaje- sonrió Shay con una mano en el aire esperando la del capitán.

-yo también lo espero joven Shay- también dijo y con su mano/garra estrecho la mano del joven.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 Una vuelta a casa puede tener sus contratiempos:**

{Experto Crede, barco aéreo. Sobre Applelossa} {21:00 P.M, Lunes}

El joven humano Shay, se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su escritorio. Leyendo el libro de Starswirl.

El comenzó hace unos momentos, solo llegando a las primeras 2 paginas. Siendo estas de introducción del autor.

Entonces adelanto las paginas hasta llegar a que le importaba.

"Descubrimiento: El cristal del pájaro". Era el titulo del cual seria la pagina o el capitulo.

Giu~

Sonó un graznido, del cual era proveniente dela pequeña fénix, Aery. La cual se paro sobre el escritorio del joven castaño.

-¿Qué pasa Aery?- pregunto Shay con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba a la ave mítica, la cual provoco unos sonidos de gusto.

-¡Giu!- grazno mirando a el libro que llevaba Shay en sus manos.

-¿Qué?, ¿te interesa el libro que estoy leyendo?- recibió un asentimiento de parte de la ave- pues es un libro de un antiguo conocido de tu tía Celestia. Y la forma de que sabré de que es esta marca- termino mirando su mano, mas exactamente, su marca.

Esa marca lo persigue desde que se empezó a hacerse mas notable cuando cumplió 6 años. Como si dejara de ser una marca de nacimiento, pasando a lo que parecería ser un tatuaje.

Cabe recalcar que Celestia cuando vio la marca, ella pensó que se había tatuado. Recibiendo unas reprimendas no merecidas el pobre Shay.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un tatuaje, Celestia empezó a investigar sobre esa marca, preocupada de que sea una marca de una maldición. No hubo algún libro sobre esa marca, solo un indicio dentro de los archivos de las investigaciones mágicas de Starswirl.

Pero el comienzo de la búsqueda de Shay, fue su sueño de hace 6 años.

Luego de 3 días de su cumpleaños, Shay tuvo la primera parte de su sueño. El no sabia porque, pero sentía que estaba relacionado con la marca en su mano.

Celestia al principio no le permitió a Shay empezar su viaje, pero al final las constantes ruegos del joven, hicieron ceder a la gobernante. Con la única condición de que el debía enviarle una carta con un reporte semanal.

Obviamente de seguro el en algunos lugares no podría enviar sus cartas, por lo que le confirió una compañía especial. Una que lo ayudaría con su entrega semanal de cartas, además de regalo de cumpleaños atrasado.

Así es, recibió a Aery. Una fénix de un año cuando Shay la sostuvo por primera vez.

Aery fue la única hija de Philomena, en sus muchas vidas. Por lo que no le confiaría a su hija a cualquier ser que no tuviera mucha confianza Celestia.

Y así fue como comenzó el longevo viaje de Shay y Aery por el enorme reino de Equestria. Para encontrar las respuestas de la marca que tanto lo a perseguido.

-De una vez por todas-dijo en voz baja, mirando a la ave quien lo miraba con confusión-¡Bueno!-soltó de repente-Es momento de que te vayas a dormir Aery- cargo en sus brazos a la fénix y la llevo a hasta su cama.

-¡Gyum~~!-grazno con los mofletes inflados en señal de enojo.

-no me vengas con eso Aery, sabes que debes dormir temprano- le dijo con voz autoritaria- sabes lo que te paso cuando te deje dormir hasta tarde en Manehattan-entonces la fénix recordó lo que le sucedió, y rápidamente acepto que debía dormir.

Shay le puso una manta para que durmiera mas cómoda la fénix.

Cuando ya empezó a caer en el sueño, Shay fue nuevamente a sentarse al escritorio y volver a su lectura.

-Con que "cristal del pájaro", veamos que tiene que ver-se dijo así mismo, empezando a leer.

 _"Soy Starswirl, mago y consejero de la princesa Celestia. Este libro lo voy a dedicar a la investigación de un extraño objeto mágico, el cual encontré en una de mis expediciones por la selva que aun Celestia no a nombrado"_.

-Puede que este hablando de la selva donde se encuentran esos templos- dedujo.

 _"bueno empecemos con lo básico. Descripción del objeto a investigar._

 _-Objeto mágico: Cristal del pájaro._

 _Descripción:_

 _Es un cristal de un color morado oscuro, en medio del cristal se encuentra un símbolo, de lo que parece un pájaro, en un color blancuzco. Ha simple vista puede parecer un simple cristal cualquiera, pero si eres lo suficientemente observativo, se puede notar un tipo de magia extraña. Una magia que no había visto hasta ahora."_

-¿Esta marca tiene que ver con algún tipo de magia?- miro la marca, negó con la cabeza- es obvio que no tendré magia, Celestia me conto que solo unos pocos humanos poseyeron magia, pero yo no soy uno de ese tipo- recordó lo que le dijo monarca.

Siguió leyendo por un rato, hasta que alguien toca su puerta.

 **¡Toc!**

-¡Disculpa!, ¿puedo pasar?- se escucha una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

Shay cerro el libro, dejando un marca pagina en donde se había quedado. Y entonces se levanto, y fue a abrir la puerta, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un mujer.

-Hola, ¿tu eres Shay verdad?- pregunto la voz femenina que había tocado la puerta.

Era una loba antropomórfica de pelaje café oscuro y un café mas claro, ojos celestes y un flequillo con puntas celestes en las puntas como peinado. Vestía una chaqueta azul oscuro, un pantalón del mismo color, un cinturón con una parte para llevar una espada y un pañuelo de cuadros blancos y negros en el cuello.

Ella traía una charola con comida. Shay se quito de en medio de la puerta permitiéndole pasar.

-Claro, pasa- dijo y esta entro a la habitación, dejando la charola sobre el escritorio.

-El capitán me dijo que te trajera la cena, por lo que veo es porque estas trabajando, ¿verdad?-pregunto mientras veía el escritorio.

-Si, eso se podría decir jeje-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa- yyy, ¿usted…. es?-.

-Ah, cierto, donde están mis modales- se rio- yo soy Nerea, la oficial de cubierta- dejo su mano en el aire para que Shay la estrechara.

-Shay Solaire, un gusto- estrecho la mano de la loba.

-¿`Shay Solaire´?, que extraño nombre- dijo con unos risas.

-Si, es el nombre que me puso mi, por así decirlo, mi madre-.

-Bueno pues tu madre tiene un gusto extraño para los nombre jeje- bromeo la loba con una sonrisa- y dime, ¿ a que viajas a Canterlot?, supongo que tienes asuntos ahí- le pregunto curiosa la loba.

-Pues si, estas en lo correcto- le respondió con tranquilidad - tengo un asunto que resolver en Canterlot- camino hacia Aery, la cual estaba acostada, y acariciarla. Esta estando dormida, hizo sonido de gusto ante la acción del joven- además de que tengo que visitar a alguien muy importante para mi - dejo de acariciar al fénix y volvió a mirar a la loba, terminando con un tono nostálgico.

-Y por lo que supongo esa persona de la que estas hablando es tu madre, ¿verdad?- la loba intento adivinar.

-Pues es algo parecido- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada- pero, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Lo intuí por tu tono nostálgico, te delata mucho- le dijo divertida mientras lo apunta con brazos cruzados- además de que se nota de lejos que eres de Canterlot- el humano quedo confundido, sacándole una risilla a la loba- esa cinta- apunto a la cinta que tenia el chico en su mano izquierda- esa tela solo se puede conseguir en Canterlot- le explico la loba- además tienes un ligero acento a los que tienen los de ahí- termino de explicar con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa orgullosa, por sus conocimientos.

Shay quedo sorprendido ante tal explicación sobre su ciudad natal, además de los conocimientos que posee la loba. Nunca en todo su viaje, nadie le había dicho que fuera de Canterlot; ni de su acento, ni de la tela que llevaba en la mano.

-Pues… que mas decir jeje- rio nerviosamente- me descubriste por completo…- paro por unos momento y la miro curioso- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de Canterlot?- le pregunto Shay, llamando la atención de la loba café.

-Pues es simple- le dijo con tono tranquilo- trabajo desde hace 7 años en este barco- le explico con una sonrisa nostálgica- Y en todo ese tiempo he viajado a toda clase de lugares. Por los viajes de comercio- continuo con la explicación- viaje desde Klugetown hasta el reciente Imperio de Cristal, en general, he visitado casi todos los lugares de Equestria- termino de decir mientras miraba el techo, como si todos sus recuerdos volvieran a su mente.

Cabe decir que Shay estaba asombrado por lo dicho por la loba. Tenia casi el mismo tiempo que ella de viaje y que conociera casi toda Equestria, era sorprendente, incluso para el.

-¿Que edad tienes?- pregunto Shay, quitando de su trance melancólico a Nerea, quien lo miro confundida por unos segundos, para responderle devuelta con su sonrisa.

-Tengo 23, Shay Solaire- le dijo tranquilamente - llevo desde los 16 trabajando aquí-.

-Bueno, es interesante- dijo Shay- te veo mas joven de lo que aparentas- alago el humano a la loba.

-¡Vamos chico, no sabes lo que dices jajaja!- se burlo la loba golpeándole el hombro a Shay mientras se carcajeaba.

-"Si ella supiera de que se lo que hablo"- pensó el humano, mientras recuerda a cierta figura materna inmortal y con juventud eterna.

-Jajaja… -detuvo su risa- bueno como sea, creo que ya no te quitare mas tiempo Shay- le dijo ya tranquila la loba castaña- nos vemos mañana, ¡adiós!- se despidió mientras movía su mano, y cerro la puerta

-"Bueno.. Que interesante chica"- pensó divertido por la personalidad de la loba, volviendo a sentarse en el escritorio y empezar a comer.

La comida constaba de una sopa de verduras con un acompañamiento de pan. Era poco, pero lo suficiente para llenar por una noche a un poni o cualquier especie.

-Al menos es mas comida que cuando fui a ese restaurante en Manehattan- suspiro recordando la poca comida y el pésimo servicio de ese restaurante.

Dejando esos recuerdos siguió comiendo. Con una mano sostenía la cuchara para la sopa y la otra llevaba el libro, para seguir leyendo los pasajes de este.

 **¡POM!**

-¡Oye!, una cosa mas- se abrió de repente la puerta, siendo Nerea la que hablo.

-¡Ah!- grito con susto el joven humano.

Shay se sobresalto demasiado, casi llegando a desparramar la sopa. El cual, segundo después, miro para revisar si los papeles estaban en buen estado, siendo que estos no les cayo ni una gota de sopa. Tranquilizándose mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro, y miro a la loba con mas tranquilidad.

-¿Si Nerea?-pregunto.

-Ya sabiendo de que eres de Canterlot y toda la pesca- explico- me pregunto si mañana te gustaría un duelo de espadas- le ofreció la loba, interesando al humano. Cosa que a el mismo le extraño- después de todo, quiero saber que tan hábil puedes ser con la espada- termino de explicar- y bien, ¿aceptas?- espero la respuesta del joven.

Shay se quedo unos momentos pensando mirando hacia el suelo. El no era de luchar a espadas, ya que estaba mas acostumbrado a las batallas físicas. Cosa que lo acostumbro debido a que el viaje tuvo algunos "contratiempos". Pero respecto a las luchas con espadas, el no las había practicado desde que entreno por ultima vez con un conocido de Celestia… y eso fue hace mas de 7 años.

Miro nuevamente a Nerea, la cual seguía esperando su respuesta con una sonrisa retadora.

 _¡Hazlo!_

Escucho a una voz dentro de el. Extrañándolo y mirando a los lados buscando a quien se lo dijo, y no encontrando a nadie, siendo solo el, Aery y Nerea los únicos en la habitación.

-"Ok, eso fue extraño"-pensó Shay, con un sentimiento raro, por la voz- "Ya no importa. Ya paso"- agito la cabeza queriendo quitarse esos pensamientos y responderle a Nerea-" Buenooo… ¡Ya que!"- levanto la mirada hacia la loba.

-Esta bien- soltó de repente- mañana tendremos ese duelo- sonrió de igual manera que ella. Aumentando la sonrisa de esta.

-¡Pues esta bien!. ¡Nos vemos mañana Shay!- felizmente salió la loba del cuarto, cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

Shay no hizo mas que terminar de comer lo que le quedaba de sopa.

Aery la cual despertó luego de que entrara por segunda vez Nerea, presencio todo lo sucedido en ese momento. Se restregó un poco los ojos con sus alas, y emprendió vuelo al escritorio en el que se encontraba Shay, ubicándose en encima del escritorio de este.

Shay se dio cuenta de esta, y la empezó a acariciar- ¡oh!, veo que te despertó Aery- dijo a la fénix la cual asintió siendo acariciada- lamento que te despertaras tan abruptamente. Pero que se le puede hacer- paro de acariciarla, se levanto de su escritorio, y llevándola entre sus brazos, la llevo hacia su cama- bien, ya es momento de que debas dormir de nuevo- Saco su reloj de bolsillo para mirar la hora.

Vio que eran las 1:00 de la mañana. Volvió a guardar el reloj en su bolsillo.

-Creo que es momento de que yo también me duerma, jaja- se rio el joven y empezó a cambiarse de ropa a una de dormir.

-¿Gyum~?- grazno la fénix en forma de pregunta.

-Si Aery, mañana tendré un duelo de espadas- se puso una camisa mas cómoda, mientras le respondía a la ave.

-Gyuuuun~- grazno de nuevo la fénix, solo que con un tono mas preocupado.

-Si, se que hace mucho tiempo que no uso una espada- recordó, cambiándose de pantalones- pero creo que seria un buen incentivo para que empiece a practicar… ¡listo!- termino debido a que ya había terminado de cambiarse- así que no te preocupes- se arrodillo frente a la fénix - mañana no me sucederá nada. Lo prometo- le dio unas caricias. Camino hacia su cama y se recostó- hasta mañana - dio las buenas noches, apagando la luz de la habitación.

Shay cerro los ojos para empezar a dormir. Segundo pasaron, siendo que el sintió un peso extra en su pecho. Encendió la luz de la habitación, para ver de que se trataba, observando de como Aery se encontraba recostada en su pecho. Solo sonrió ante esto y miro a la fénix.

-Ok, solo por esta vez te dejare dormir conmigo, ¿esta bien?. Debes aprender a dormir sola- le ordeno Shay.

-Gyum~- le respondió con un graznido acompañado con una asentimiento.

-Bien- apago la luz de la habitación- buenas noches Aery- escucho un leve sonido de parte de la ave como forma de decir buenas noches.

Entonces Shay volvió a cerrar los ojos, para quedarse dormir. Siendo que la fénix se acomodo en el pecho del humano, esta también durmiéndose.

…..

{Experto Crede, barco aéreo. Sobre el bosque Everfree} {12:00 P.M, Martes}.

Shay había pasado gran parte de la noche leyendo el libro de Starswirl, pero sus ganas de dormir le ganaron, evitando de que siguiera en su lectura sobre el cristal.

El ayer paso demasiado tiempo en su habitación, por lo que decidió hoy respirar aire fresco. Además quería ver si podía ayudar en algo.

Aery se quedo en la habitación leyendo unos comics que Shay le había comprado anteriormente. Gusto que le pego a la fénix hace 3 años.

Se vistió con su ropa normal, y salió de su habitación, para salir a la cubierta.

La primera con quien se encontró Shay fue Nerea, quien estaba supervisando los trabajos en cubierta. El se acerco a ella para hablarle, pero alguien lo llamo.

-¡Buenos días joven Shay!-.

Si, era el capitán Otho, el cual estaba saliendo de lo que seria la bodega junto con otro grifo, el cual tomo otra dirección a la del capitán. Lo mas seguro seria por algún trabajo.

El capitán fue caminado hacia el joven humano. Y se saludaron estrechándose la mano.

-Si, muy buenos días capitán- saludo al viejo grifo con una sonrisa, y terminado el estrechado.

-¿Qué lo trae a la cubierta, aparte de tomar aire fresco?, usted ayer paso casi todo el día en su habitación- le dijo con cierta curiosidad.

-Si, ayer pase mucho tiempo en mi habitación porque tenia un estudio bastante importante- dijo apenado- y la razón por la que estoy en cubierta, es porque quiero saber si hay algún trabajo el cual pueda hacer- la petición dejo al capitán pensando por unos momentos.

-Hmm.. Que yo recuerde, no tenemos algún trabajo libre- le respondió dejando a Shay algo decepcionado- pero le puedes preguntar a Nerea- apunto a la loba que estaba hablando con un unicornio- ella sabrá si hay alguna vacante en un trabajo- termino de decir.

-Eso ero lo que iba a hacer, igualmente gracias capitán- le agradeció al viejo grifo, dirigiéndose hacia Nerea.

-No hay de que joven Shay- le respondió caminando hacia el timón, dándose la vuelta por recordar algo- solo tenga cuidado con algunos tripulantes- aconsejo el grifo.

-¿Por cual razón?- se detuvo y pregunto extrañado el joven.

-Algunos de mis marineros son un tanto malhumorados con nuevos pasajeros- le respondió- solo evite cualquier problema con alguien- volvió a tomar su rumbo hacia el timón.

-Gracias… ¿supongo?- eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja extrañado por el consejo.

Volvió a tomar su rumbo para hablar con la loba. Al llegar se encontró que ella había terminado de hablar con el unicornio. Se le acerco y le hablo.

-¡Buenos días Nerea!- dijo llamando la atención de la mencionada.

-¡Oh!, buenos días joven Shay- saludo al humano- ¿Qué lo trae por mi cubierta este día?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Pues me gustaría saber si hay algo en que podría ayudar- le respondió.

-¿Y cual es la razón?- pregunto curiosamente poniéndose sus manos en la cintura.

-No quiero pasar el resto del viaje sin hacer nada, yo quiero ayudar en el barco-dijo decidido.

-Bueno, no acostumbro dejar que pasajeros hagan trabajos en el barco- explico mientras cruzaba los brazos con los ojos cerrados- pero puede que lo permita esta vez- termino la loba abriendo los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa.

-Gracias Nerea- puso su mano en el hombro de la loba con una sonrisa. Esta solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-No hay de que, solo déjame ver en que te puedo dejar trabajar- dijo caminando hacia la bodega- sígueme- hizo una ademan con la mano para que la siguiera, logrando la acción de este.

….

-Bien muchacho, solo tienes que hacer esto-.

Después de un buen rato de que Nerea buscara un trabajo para Shay, esta al final encontró uno que era completamente fácil. Bueno, si no le temes a las alturas.

Era nada mas y nada menos que limpiar el casco de barco. Un trabajo que a los que poseen vértigo dejaría desmallados.

-¿Ósea que solo tengo que sacar los hongos del caso?-pregunto Shay con un poco de miedo por las alturas.

-Si, pero tienes que evitar caerte-.

Shay y un unicornio de color blanco y crin café claro, que vestía: una chaqueta café sobre una camisa blanca, un pantalón café con algunas manchas de pintura blanca y azul, y un cinturón de doble correa. Resultaba ser su instructor, y ambos estaban parados sobre una gruesa y larga tabla de madera sostenida por unas cuerdas, la cual, les serviría para empezar a trabajar.

-Si eso ya lo se- respondió un poco nervioso el chico- pero como que esta tabla en muy angosta- miro el espacio que tenia para moverse hacia atrás, y si, era muy corto.

-Tranquilo, lo único que te puede hacerte caer es resbalar- trato de clamar el unicornio al nervioso muchacho.

-Si tu lo dices-susurro no muy confiado el joven.

-¡Bueno!- dijo de repente el unicornio blanco- a trabajar- tomo una raspadora de un balde que tenia al lado.

-Hagámoslo- dijo entre dientes repitiendo la misma acción que el unicornio.

Y así es como el empezó el trabajo de Shay junto con el unicornio, de limpiar el casco del barco. Cabe decir que Shay pensó que el trabajo lo haría cuando hicieran alguna parada en un pueblo que era próximo. Pero con ningún puerto cerca entre, Klugetown y Canterlot. No tuvo de otra que trabajar sobre mas de 100 metros de altura.

Menos mal de que Nerea lo dejo a cargo de alguien que ya tiene experiencia en este trabajo. Así evitaría incidentes de novato o una terrible muerte por caída.

Pasaron mas de 2 minutos de completos silencio entre ambos, siendo lo único que se escuchaba además de la de los demás tripulantes, eran las espátulas y el sonido de las brizas de aire.

-Yyyy… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para el capitán Otho?- Shay fue quien rompió el silencio con esa pregunta.

-Llevo 10 de mis 30 años trabajando con el señor Otho- le respondió mientras seguía raspando.

-Y alguna vez te has preguntado, ¿si valen la pena?- Shay dejo de raspar y miro su mano izquierda, la cual estaba tapada por la cinta.

-En mi opinión- paro de raspar - estos 10 años… han valido completamente la pena- le respondió sinceramente el unicornio, mirándolo con una sonrisa- he visto cosas y conocido personas, que mucha gente pensaría que son imaginaciones. No tengo razón por la cual no pensar que a valido la pena- Shay lo miro, notando la sinceridad en sus ojos-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Shay no pudo decir nada, por que implicaría decirle sobre su marca, todos saben que un no puede decir algo tan importante a un extraño, por lo que serviría la clásica forma de encubrir una tema.. Mentir.

-Es que yo he viajado por 6 años completos por toda Equestria buscando respuestas- le respondió sentándose en la orilla de la tabla. el unicornio también lo hizo- y no se si las respuestas me agradaran al momento de la verdad- termino mirándose su mano izquierda Shay, dejando confundido al unicornio.

-¿Sobre tus padres?, porque el capitán dijo que eras un adoptado de una pony de Canterlot- le pregunto curiosamente.

-No-le respondió.

-¿Sobre si hay mas humanos como tu?-.

-No- dejo mas confundido al unicornio- respuestas sobre que verdaderamente soy- miro hacia el horizonte - respuestas de porque me siento tan raro desde el día antes de que decidiera empezar mi viaje-.

No el unicornio no sabia como responderle al muchacho. El nunca había buscado respuestas sobre el mismo, debido a que siempre tuvo sus respuestas.

-No se como responderte a eso chico- le dijo un poco apenado- pero si te puedo decir algo - Shay lo miro con curiosidad- es que espero que esas respuestas te sean gratas- le dio unas palmadas a la espalda del muchacho con una sonrisa.

-Gracias ehmm…- trataba de recordad el nombre del unicornio que escucho de parte de Nerea.

-Star- le dijo- Ocean Star.. Ese es mi nombre- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba su mano en el aire.

-Un gusto Ocean- le dio la mano al unicornio y este lo ayudo a levantarse- soy Shay Solaire, un placer-.

-El gusto es mutuo joven Shay- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- sigamos con el trabajo- volvió a tomar la espátula para volver a raspar.

-Si, claro- el repitió la misma acción.

-Ah, por cierto- se detuvo Ocean.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si las respuestas que buscabas no te agradaron. Hay una vacante en este trabajo que te puedo dar-oferto el unicornio- después de todo, a casi ninguno soporta este trabajo jaja- se empezó a reír.

-Si claro- sonrió divertido- solo si no me gusta lo que busco jaja- se rio unos segundos, para luego volver al trabajo.

…

P.o.v Shay

Ese trabajo fue una experiencia interesante. Quien sabría que tanto de esto como Ocean, sobre las moluscos que se quedan pegados en el casco de los barcos aéreos. Y que estos fueran provocados por las sales producidas por las nubes al momento de surcarlas. Un dato muy interesante si quiere empezar su propio barco.

A lo largo del trabajo, yo y Ocean conversamos bastante. Contándonos alguna anécdotas sobre nuestras vidas, que en lo personal, las suyas eran las mas graciosas. Siendo que una ves que el no limpio la coraza del barco, un bicho hizo su nido en unas de esas callosidades, y tuvo que pedir ayuda a Nerea para sacarlo jajaja… pero las mías no eran tan divertidas, ya que lo mío solo era búsqueda de pistas sobre el libro, o algo referente a mi marca. Solo le conté sobre el libro ya que no quiero contar demasiado sobre mi, puesto que tuve que mentir y decirle que ese libro se trataba de algún Codex humano. Y esa mentira funciono bastante bien.

Ya había pasado poco mas que hora y media, siendo que terminamos el trabajo en una hora. Y nos quedamos a tener esa conversación que ya conté.

-¡A ALMORZAR!-

Escuchamos un grito en la cubierta del barco. Subimos la tabla y observamos como el Cocinero del barco, quien era un grifo, llamaba a la tripulación para el almuerzo.

-Vamos Shay, sino nos quedaremos sin lugar jaja- soltó una risilla Ocean al decirlo. Empezamos a caminar hacia el comedor.

.

.

.

¿Qué?

Esperaban alguna escena en el almuerzo. Pues leyeron muchas historias de ficción, por que no siempre almorzar significa una escena fuera de lo normal. Solo fue un almuerzo silencioso, con otros tripulantes que conversaban entre ellos.

Salí del comedor a la cubierta para tomar algo de aire fresco. Por que no es bonito que tus fosas nasales se llenen del olor a comida y sudor de los tripulantes.

Saque de mi bolsillo mi reloj. Eran las !4:45, bastante temprano a mi parecer pensaba que era mas tarde. Lo iba a volver a guardar, pero lo cerré y mire la tapa del mecanismo, mostrándose una inscripción, la cual leí.

 _"Para que veas el tiempo, y esperar que en algún minuto nos volvamos a encontrar_

 _-Celestia"_

Era lo decía la inscripción. Este es reloj que me dio Celestia antes de mi viaje. Y lo he guardado con gran aprecio en estos largos 6 años, siendo lo único que me hacia sentirme cerca de ella y de su calor maternal.

Con mis dedos empecé a acariciar las inscripción nostálgicamente. Creo que mis ganas de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo, son mas fuertes de las que pensaba. Repitiéndome mentalmente a cada segundo: "pronto será".

-Si jajaja, yo también me pregunto que tan bueno será-

Escucho una voz detrás de mi, rápidamente guarde mi reloj en mi bolsillo, me centre y me di la vuelta. Era Nerea la que se encontraba atrás de mi, junto con Ocean quien tenia una mirada de ansias.

-¡Oh, eres tu Nerea!- dije con un poco de emoción- supongo que me buscabas para tener el duelo, ¿verdad?-le pregunto recibiendo una asentimiento de su parte.

-Pues si Shay, para eso te buscaba- me respondió con mi mismo tono de voz- Ocean - llamo al mencionado- me harías el favor de buscar 2 espadas, ¿por favor?- le pidió recibiendo un asentimiento de este, quien las fue a buscar. Momentos después las trajo y se las entrego a cada uno.

Empecé a mover la espada a los lado, con tal de acostumbrarme a su peso. Era pesada, pero no tanto como otras que he empuñado cuando tuve mis entrenamientos.

-¿Estas listo Shay?- me pregunto Nerea mientras se ponía en guardia y me veía con una sonrisa.

Me quede unos momentos en silencio y mire por ultima vez la espada. Mire a Nerea y me puse en guardia.

-Si Nerea- le respondí.

Y así empezó mi duelo, cada uno no salía de su pose de guardia esperando el ataque inicial del otro. Hasta que, unos segundos después lance un golpe derecho con la espada, el cual ella me bloqueo y mantuvimos un forcejeo momentáneo. Este al terminar nos dimos un poco mas de distancia.

-Interesante golpe Shay- me dijo todavía.

-Gracias- le dije- se mucho tiempo que no usaba las espada-.

-Pues se nota- se notaba divertida - pues te dejas muy expuesto- me dijo y rápidamente se acerco a mi cargando un ataque.

El ataque lo lanzo en diagonal, por suerte logre esquivarlo cuando lo esquive al rodar en el suelo. Al ponerme devuelta en guardia, no me di cuenta de que ella se acercaba a mi con ataque izquierdo. Sentía que el tiempo se ralentizaba mientras me quedaba inmóvil, sin saber que hacer. Hasta que oi algo.

 _Bloquea, mano izquierda_

Escucha esa voz de nuevo en mi cabeza, y por instinto, la obedecí. La espada que tenia en mi mano derecha, rápidamente la pase a la izquierda, empuñándola con si fuera una daga. Bloqueando el golpe, con fuerza empuje la espada de Nerea, para hacerla retroceder. Cargando un ataque por la derecha, gire mientras giro la espada a su empuñado normal.

Ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de mi ataque y lo bloqueo dando un leve choque. Ella al ver que mi espalda estaba expuesta quiso darme una estocada, pero..

 _Agáchate_

La voz de nuevo sonó en mi mente, y como hice anteriormente, le obedecí. Al agacharme vi la oportunidad de desequilibrarla. Gire mi pierna izquierda en un moviente rápido, que al chocar con sus pies, cayo al suelo y levantándome y le apunte con la espada. Ella al volver del aturdimiento de la caída, vio como yo le estaba apuntando con mi espada. Ella solamente sonrió, y yo le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Esta solamente sonrió y acepto mi ayuda para levantarse, y le devolví la espada. Al levantarse volvió a su posee de guardia, supongo que quiere seguir luchando.

-¿Dos de tres?- le pregunte poniendo en guardia de nuevo.

-Pues claro- respondido y se lanzo rápidamente al ataque.

Ella me empezó a lanzar estoques rápidos pero débiles, los cuales bloqueaba con la punta de la espada y los hacia a un lado. En un momento en que yo baje la guardia, siendo que al bloquear una de sus estocadas, ella me agarro de un brazo y me quito la espada, apuntándome con las 2 espadas.

-Que raro que hayas bajado la guardia- me dijo extrañada entregándome la espada.

-Si, también me extraño- le respondí igualmente extrañado- "porque no escuche la voz esta vez"- me quede pensativo, tratando de buscar la razón de por que no me hablo- bueno, no importa - susurre y volviendo a mi posee defensiva.

Yo fui esta vez quien lanzo el primer ataque, siendo uno por la izquierda girando. Ella obviamente lo bloqueo, pero yo repetí el mismo ataque, siendo esta vez por la derecha. Al bloquearlo, le lance una estocada directa, que, por suerte esquivo al hacerse un lado.

La mire, ella estaba completamente quieta mientras me lanzaba una mirada enfocada en mi postura y movimientos. Segundos pasaron para que ella fuera en línea recta con un ataque directo hacia delante. Con una mano en la empuñadura y otra el la base de la misma, por la zona de estomago, vino corriendo con lo que seria un golpe desarmarte de lo bloqueaba.

Trato de conectar el golpe, pero yo la esquive al rodar en el suelo, siendo que paso de largo.

 _Te atacara con un golpe vertical_

Volví a escuchar a la voz, siendo que esta vez hablo mas. Y como dijo, Nerea que había pasado de largo, se dio la vuelta, y tomando velocidad salto dando una vuelta en el aire con el golpe preparado.

Parece que ella pensó que estaba igual de "desconcentrado" anteriormente, por lo que si bloqueaba ese golpe sin darme cuenta de el, quedaría desarmado y perdería. Muy inteligente de su parte.

Todas mis fuerza las puse en el bloqueo.

 **¡CLACK!**

Al chocar produjo un fuerte sonido del metal de las espadas, sintiendo yo las vibraciones del metal en mis manos, las cuales seguían firmes. Nerea por la fuerza de repulsión que produjo el choque, la dejo desarmada. Yo aprovechando para apuntar con la espada el pecho. Siendo mía la victoria.

-Me ganaste- se rindió Nerea con una sonrisa. Baje la espada y la deje en el suelo- eres el primero que me vence en un duelo de espadas- admiro mi victoria poniendo sus manos en sus caderas- tienes muy buenos reflejos. Si sigues practicando podrías ser increíblemente bueno- me alago dándome un golpe en el codo.

-"Si claro, 'reflejos´"- pensé con un sentimiento extraño, como si hubiera hecho trampa- gracias, pero soy mas de las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo- le agradecí por el cumplido. Diciendo esto ultimo por mi mayor avance en ese tipo de luchas.

-Pues viendo tu desempeño con la espada. Ya me puedo hacer una idea- se notaba un semblante asombrado junto con una sonrisa- me la pase bien en el duelo contigo Shay, espero que tengamos uno pronto- puso su mano en el aire para darnos un apretón como signo de respeto.

-Si -puse también mi mano, y culminamos con el apretón- yo también lo espero- le sonreí y esta también me la devolvió.

…..

{Sueño} {1:00 A.M, Miércoles}

Mire mi alrededor. Lo que observe era las ruinas de mi sueño constante, encontrándome yo en uno de las pasarelas, destruidas. La cual estaba partida en medio. La parte delante mío llevaba a un pasillo, así que salte a ella, el cual fue como de un metro, y cuando llegue al otro lado camine hacia el pasillo y me adentre en el.

Después de un rato de caminar por un largo pasillo, me encontré con algo extraño.

Vi a un humano hombre de lo que a mi me parecía de 30 años. Tenia el cabello de color negro azabache; el cual tenia rapados las partes derecha e izquierda, una cola de caballo en la parte trasera y un flequillo. Tenia ojos cafés y una barba mas o menos reciente. Vestía una chaqueta negra muy desgastada, una camisa color café oscuro, un pantalón gris y unas botas de cuero cafés. Además de llevar en un cinturón unas espadas cortas y una ballesta en la espalda.

El cual se encontraba corriendo de unos guardias. ¡No me digas que!... ¡Yo era ese hombre en mis sueños!. No puede ser posible, no me lo creo.

Como se empezó de donde yo estaba, empecé a seguirlo también. Pero con una distancia bastante segura. Debo saber por que era ese hombre.

Mientras corría, subía y bajaba desniveles de las ruinas, salta por pasarelas y me deslizaba por pilares lizos. No me noto ningún soldado, ni el hombre. Creo que soy invisible para ellos.

Y como sucedía en mi sueño, apareció el otro hombre de pelo negro. Quien salió del mismo pasillo según recuerdo.

-¿Con que no te funciono tu plan, eh, Egil?- le dijo el con un tono burlón. Entonces el nombre de el es "Egil". Pero me pregunto por que vi lo mismo que el.

-Cállate Naim- le dijo Egil al ahora conocido como "Naim". También su voz… se parece.. ¡a la que escuche!- solo fue un error de calculo- dijo con un tono irritado, saltando uno de los pilares caídos.

-Ya se lo que va a pasar aquí. Sera mejor que vaya a esa sala- me empecé a dirigir a la sala que tenia esa reliquia. Tengo que ver de nuevo a esa chica, y saber que pasa después.

…..

No fue tan complicado llegar, después de todos ya me sabia el camino de memoria. Y al llegar me acerqué a ese santuario, y mirar mas de cerca esa reliquia. No se activo ese puente, por lo que salte para llevar.

Vi de nuevo ese amuleto. Podía notar una extraña energía saliendo de el, una energía oscura, como si fuera maliciosa y con sed de destrucción.

Iba a cogerla, me detuve al recordar lo que paso con ese tal Naim. No quiero convertirme en polvo, incluso si se que es un sueño.

-Guauuu…. esto es impresionante-

Escuche una voz, sabiendo que era la de ese tal Egil. El tenia al lado a Naim, quien tenia el mismo semblante como recuerdo.

Me quede en la parte trasera del santuario. Se que no me pueden ver, pero quiero ver con un poco de distancia lo que hacen.

Despues de esa conversación que no tengo que se me de memoria, ellos caminaron hacia el santuario. Se elevo el puente y ellos lo cruzaron, llegando al santuario.

Egil iba a tomar el amuleto con su mano, pero se detuvo y contrajo esta negando con la cabeza -ni siquiera se que me haría.. no lo tomare- y empezó a caminar en círculos.

Tal como paso, Egil se quedo pensativo, para saber si tomaba o no el amuleto. Mientras pensaba Naim, quien con rostro embobado, camino hacia el amuleto, sacándolo de sus cadenas y observándolo cono si fuera lo mas valioso del mundo.

Egil despues de salir de sus pensamientos, vio que Naim había tomado el amuleto. Este lo miro con una cara de enojo y frustración.

-¡NAIM!- lo nombro enojado- ¡Por que lo tomaste!, no sabemos que nos haría esa..- no pudo terminar por un temblor bastante fuerte.

Egil miro como se empezaban a caer las estalactitas del techo. Mientras Naim empezaba mostrar signos de convertirse en polvo.

-¡Naim!, ¡hay que irnos!- lo nombre, sin recibir respuesta-¿¡Naim!?- volvió a nombrar sin recibir respuesta de este. Se dio la vuelta y vio como se compañero se convirtió completamente en polvo. Quedando en shock por lo que presencio.

 **¡PUM!**

Se escucho como una estalactita cerca de el sacándolo del shock y empieza a correr hacia la salida. Corriendo evitaba las estalactitas que iban cayendo, saltando algunas que ya habían caído.

Casi al llegar a la salida, cayo una estalactita enorme, bloqueándole el paso. Se empezó a agrietar el suelo, siendo que Egil corrió de nuevo al centro del salón.

Se paro en seco, siendo que se formo un circulo de grietas alrededor de el. El suelo empezó a temblar en ese circulo y se desplomo el suelo, y el cayo al vacío.

Vi como se detuvo el tiempo, cosa que significaba que apareció esa chica. Rápidamente me acerque al borde del hoyo para observar.

Y así era, la chica estaba ahí. Miraba como la realidad se quebrantaba como vidrio detrás de ella, mientras que sombras se encontraban detrás ella flotando. Egil la miraba con ojos confundidos, parecía que no se podía mover.

-Y para que tu historia sea completamente interesante. Mi marca- dijo y las sombras se empezaron a concentrar en la mano izquierda de el, de Egil. Eso quiere decir que, ¿ella me dio la marca?, pero si nunca a aparecido frente a mi, ni desde que nací.

Mire mi marca y la compare con la que pude ver la de Egil. Siendo la suya una completamente de negro rellena, la mía solamente eran líneas del contorno de la marca.

-Nos veremos pronto Shay/Egil- soy yo, o escuche que dijo mi nombre y de el al mismo tiempo. Esta volvió a la grieta, regresando el tiempo a la normalidad.

Y con esta, Egil volvió a caer, y se estampo contra el piso, quedando su cuerpo muerto tirado en el piso saliendo sangre de su cuerpo. Solo me quede a mirarlo un tiempo, esperando que terminaran los temblores. Tendré que bajar a donde esta este tipo; "Egil", debo mirar mas de cerca la marca, quizás saque algo de información. Incluso siendo esto un sueño, todo dato me sirve.

Minutos pasaron hasta que terminaran los temblores. Las estalactitas que quedaban cayeron, además del techo. Siendo la luz de la luna la que alumbraba el hoyo y el cuerpo de Egil. Entonces baje por el hoyo cuidadosamente, sujetándome de salientes del las paredes y de fisuras en estas, llegando al suelo.

Al estar mis pies en la tierra, mire rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Egil.

Estaba el piso alrededor de el lleno de sangre. En algunos trozos de piedra estaban presentes gotas de sangre de el. Posiblemente se mancharon el golpe que produjo Egil contra el suelo. Sin contar que este tenia de pies a estomago escombros grandes, solo dejado su pecho, brazos y cabeza descubiertos.

Lentamente me camine hacia el, atravesando unos escombros y subiéndome a otros, hasta llegar a estar al lado de el. Me agache para mirarlo mas de cerca.

Su cabeza se encontraba de lado. Su boca y frente estaban con sangre desbordada, clara señal de una enorme contusión, además de tener los ojos abiertos, sin ninguna impresión aparente. Su cuerpo visible se encontraba en condiciones menos terribles solo estaba un poco entierrado, eso sin contar su parte del cuerpo que estaba cubierta de escombros. Dirigiendo su mirada a su mano izquierda, vi que esta seguía con la marca, trate de tomar su mano muerta; siendo que no pude tomarla, por que la travesé. Soy como un fantasma, de seguro es por eso que nadie me podía ver.

 _Tu debes ser Shay… ¿verdad?.._

Escuche la voz de este tipo de nuevo. Levante la mirada, para verlo como una especie de espectro blanco y con ojos completamente morados. Llevaba la ropa exactamente como la tenia.

-Si-le respondí- entonces tu debes ser Egil, ¿verdad?. Lo escuche del tipo que estaba junto a ti- con tono curioso le pregunte.

- _Si, estas en lo correcto. Soy Egil Blackburn_ \- me respondió con un tono casi apagado, como triste.

-Entonces, ¿el era..?- el me miro con un semblante triste.

- _El… era mi amigo_ \- me respondió mirando al vacío. Posiblemente pensando en su muerte- _el único que me quedaba.._ \- hablo con un tono casi inaudible.

-Lo lamento por el- le di mis condolencias, también me produjo un poco de tristeza, extrañamente.

- _Gracias_ \- me respondió con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Supongo que le ayudo un poco. Supongo que tendré que preguntárselo.

-¿Sabrás la razón del porque. Yo he estado viendo este momento de tu vida por 6 años?- le pregunte seriamente. No esperaba menos que una respuesta verdadera, y luego preguntarle, del porque tengo esta marca.

Me miro por unos segundos, como si estuviera analizándome de pies a cabeza. Segundos después de verme, miro su cuerpo que yacía muerto, volviendo a mirarme al momento.

- _Es por que tu…_ \- empezó a responderme, dejándome atento a lo que diga- _eres y…_ \- no pudo terminar de decírmelo, gracias a que la tierra empezó a temblar- veo que tienes un problemas en tu realidad- me miro- debes regresar- me ordeno mientras se notaba con una mirada seria.

-Pero.. ¡y la respuesta!- le dije desesperado. Necesito saber de porque me esta pasando esto, de porque siempre vivo en mis sueños estos momentos finales de su vida, y de como se entrelaza todo esto con mi marca.

-Eso te lo diré después- me respondió - _después de todo. Tu has podido esperar 6 años_ \- me sonrió con cierta diversión- _pero ahora_ \- se empezó a acercar a mi, poniendo su mano izquierda en mi pecho- _debes despertar_ \- termino, empujándome hacia atrás con destino al suelo.

Mientras caía lentamente al suelo, vi como la luz de la luna me iluminaba. Tan pura y poderosa, como si se tratara de un cuerpo celestial de inocencia.

Entonces caí al suelo, dándome esa sensación tan acostumbrada a la que estoy. Despertándome en seguida.

…..

{Experto Crede, barco aéreo. Sobre cercanías de Ponyville (4 KM) } {4:00, Lunes}

-Ahh- grito Shay mientras se sentaba rápidamente en la cama. Despertando a Aery a su vez, esta se encontraba en su regazo.

 **¡Pom!**

Se escucho un cañonazo a las afueras de la habitación. Temblaba el piso mientras que Shay trataba de volver en si.

-¿¡Que demonios esta pasando!?- se dijo para si mismo en voz alta, confundido- Tengo que ir a preguntarle a el capitán- termino de decir y empezó a vestirse rápidamente.

Como si fuera una carrera se vistió. Solamente poniéndose su pantalón, sus botas y su abrigo, quedándose con su camisa de dormir puesta.

Fue directamente a la puesta para salir, teniendo en su hombro derecho a Aery. Llegando a la cubierta visualizo algo que nunca pensó.

La cubierta presentaba fuego, destrozos en los barandales y el piso, seguido de algunos tripulantes muertos por balas de cañón. Era mas que obvio… estaban siendo atacados por piratas. Shay giro la cabeza hacia la derecha, viendo el barco atacante. Cuyos tripulantes se encontraban recargando los cañones.

-¡Joven Shay!- escucho la voz del capitán Otho, siendo que Shay se dio la vuelta para verle junto al timonel.

-¡Capitán!, ¿¡Porque nos están atacando!?- Shay subió las escaleras yendo hacia donde se encontraba el viejo Griffin, posicionándose a su lado.

-¡son piratas joven Shay!- le respondió casi como un grito. Una bala de cañón enemiga impacto en medio de las escaleras que daban al timón. Otho y Shay se cubrieron con los brazos para protegerse de las astillas que les podrían llegar- ¡FUEGO!- Con un grito dio la orden para que los 4 cañoneros a la derecha dispararan. Las balas de estos les dieron a 6 tripulantes enemigos- ¡Según parece nos siguieron desde que cruzamos las montañas Macintosh!- el capitán camino hacia donde se encontraba Nerea. Estaba ordenando a los tripulantes que hacer.

-¡Tu!, lleva la pólvora a los cañoneros- llamo la atención de una Griffin. Esta asintió, y empezó a realizar la orden yendo a uno de los cañones- ¡Y tu!, ayuda a Ocean con la ataduras del globo- le dijo a un Pegaso que acompaño al Unicornio- Demonios esto es un desastre- se dijo para si misma en voz baja, con sus manos en su cabeza frustrada. Segundo pasaron y vio que Tanto Shay y el capitán Otho se acercaban a ella-¿pasa algo Capitán?-le pregunto la loba algo preocupada.

-Señorita Nerea, tenemos que abordar a esos piratas. Sino el barco no aguantara mucho- le dijo de forma seria. Otra bala de cañón cayo en la cubierta, matando a un pobre licántropo.

-Esta bien señor- le asintió seria mente, dándose la vuelta- ¡Preparen acciones ofensivas, debemos abordar al enemigo!- Grito la Loba ordenando a los demás tripulantes. Estos respondiendo con un: "¡SI, SEÑORA!", empezaron a prepararse.

Rápidamente unos 4 Ponis terrestres que se encontraban a las afueras de la bodega. Recibían espadas y ballestas, para entregárselas a tripulantes desarmados. Los tripulantes se posicionaron en los bordes derechos de la nave y empezaron a disparar flechas incendiarias a los tripulantes enemigos.

Nerea recibió una ballesta de parte de uno de los Ponis. Mirando a Shay dijo.

-Shay ve tu habitación. Nosotros nos encargamos- le ordeno caminado hacia el borde de la nave. Siendo que Shay la detuvo con su mano agarrándola por el brazo-¿Que haces Shay?, suéltame y ve a tu habitación- lo miro seriamente, mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre del humano castaño, quien no la soltaba con un agarre fuerte.

-No creas que me voy a mi habitación para no hacer nada- la miro con seriedad- Yo nunca dejare que yo sea una cargar. Yo Ayudare, ¡lo quieras o no Nerea!- soltó a la loba quien vio su mirada sorprendida. Era una mirada de decisión, la mirada de alguien con gran valentía. Una mirada que le recordó a cierta persona muy importante en su vida.

Esta sonrió resignada, no podía luchar contra esa actitud. Entonces le entrego la ballesta a Shay, este la recibió con una sonrisa también.

-Mas te vale que consigamos abordar ese barco. Sino yo misma de lanzare por la borda- recibió otra ballesta y una espada.

-No te arrepentirás- le aseguro. Recibió un asentimiento de esta y los 2 se posicionaron en el borde del barco, para comenzar a disparar.

Flechas que habían en suelo, eran la munición de las ballestas que era encendidas por el fuego que se encontraba cerca de los bordes. Fuego producto de balas de cañón que impactaron al barco.

Balas de cañón y flechas incendiarias eran lo que recibían el barco enemigo. Cuyos tripulante sin caían por las balas de cañón, eran alcanzados por las flechas que empezaban a quemar los cuerpos de estos.

-Capitán, sino abordamos ese barco rápidamente todos los tripulantes caerán por las flechas- le dijo un unicornio desesperado a su capitán: un Poni terrestre de crin negra y piel café oscuras, que tenia una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Vestía una gabardina gris oscura sobre una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y un cinturón con una espada en su cintura.

Este se encontraba en el timón viendo a el barco enemigo. Seguido giro la cabeza para ver al unicornio que se resguarda de las flechas tras un pedazo de madera que levitaba con su magia.

-Tranquilo chico. Pronto los abordaremos- le dijo con confianza- Daré tres choques contra el barco, en el cuarto abordaremos y en se momento lancen las bombas de humo y aborden- le ordeno recibiendo una asentimiento del unicornio. Este procedió a esparcir la orden por los tripulantes.

Shay se encontraba costado, atrincherándose en el borde del barco recargando la ballesta.

-Esto se parece a esa vez que estuve en Applelossa , cuando se hizo esa guerra de manzanas- se dijo a si mismo recordando ese tan extraño evento del cual fue participante-Pero eso era mas divertido. Además de no ser tirar a matar- salió de su cobertura y apunto con la ballesta a un Pegaso enemigo. Shay disparo la flecha dándole en el pecho al Pegaso.

Volvió a su trinchera y volvió a recargar. Al estar recargando, no pudo protegerse del primer choque que produjo el barco enemigo, provocando que el joven humano saliera empujado lejos de su cobertura. Aery evito el empuje al estar volando al momento del impacto, la ave fue hacia donde se encontraba levantándose el humano.

-¿Gyum?- le grazno la fénix en forma de pregunta, estando en el hombro del joven.

-Si, estoy bien Aery. Solo me tomo por sorpresa ese choque- le respondió acariciándole la cabeza caminado al borde del barco. Tomo la ballesta de nuevo y termino de recargar, vio como el barco enemigo volvía a querer arremeter al barco nuevamente. Este se sujeto fuertemente, evitando ser empujado nuevamente por la fuerza del choque.

Al dejar de sujetarse vio como el barco enemigo empezaba a preparar un tercer choque. Descubriendo que esos choques eran la forma de preparar un abordaje.

Shay fue hacia donde estaba Nerea, esta estaban al lado del capitán Otho. Esta estaba disparando con su ballesta hacia los cañoneros enemigos, están en el timón el capitán.

-¡Nerea, Capitán!- los nombro llamando la atención de los mencionados. Al estar frente a ellos les apunto al barco enemigo, quien iba a provocar el tercer golpe. Los 3 se agarraron fuerte lo mas cercano que tenían para no ser empujados por el choque- ¡están chocando contra el barco para preparar un abordaje!. Conozco esa forma de abordaje por libros sobre la historia marítima- le explico, siendo escuchado atentamente por los dos- Buscan debilitar a los tripulantes con tres choques. Para que con un cuarto lancen arpones y bombas de humo para abordar- los tres miraron como algunos tripulantes enemigos preparaban los arpones.

-Gracias por el aviso Shay- le agradeció al joven la loba-¡Muchachos, prepárense para un abordaje enemigo!. ¡Manténganse unidos para cualquier ataque enemigo!- ordeno recibiendo un: "¡Si, señora!" de los tripulantes. Estos sacaron pañuelos para ponerse en la boca y evitar el aturdimiento de las bombas enemigas.

Mientras todos se preparaban para el abordaje. Shay tuvo una idea mientras se ponía el pañuelo en su boca.

-Aery, ¿me harías un favor?- le pregunto a la ave.

-Gyum-le grazno con un asentimiento esta.

-Necesito que seas mis ojos en el cielo en el momento del abordaje- le explico a la ave, esta respondía con asentimientos entendiendo- Hay que poner en practica esa habilidad nueva tuya- la ave entendió de lo que hablaba el joven, esta poniendo un semblante mas serio- Confió en ti- tras decirle esto la ave con un asentimiento emprendió vuelo a 4 metros sobre el.

Viendo que la ave volaba en su posición, este termino de ponerse el pañuelo. Fue a buscar una espada para empuñar como arma cuerpo a cuerpo, después de todo no le serviría una ballesta en una batalla contra muchos enemigos al mismo tiempo. Recibiendo una espada de uno de los Ponis que también se prepararon para el abordaje.

-¡Prepárense!- ordeno con un grito el capitán Otho viendo como se acercaba el cuarto choque del barco enemigo. Los tripulantes se agarraron fuertemente a lo mas cercano que tenias, esperando la fuerza del choque.

El choque enemigo llego con mas fuerza que los anteriores. Los enemigos que se encontraban al borde del barco soltaron los arpones que se clavaron por la borda del barco, y otros detrás de estos lanzaron unas bombas de humo a la cubierta del mismo.

De las bombas empezó a salir un humo toxico que deja indefenso a quien respire de esta. Los tripulantes del barco del capitán Otho solo presentaban la desventaja de no poder ver atreves del humo. Los tripulantes del barco enemigo empezaron a abordar el barco mientras eran ocultados por el humo.

-"Ahora"-se dijo mentalmente Shay - ahora, [Ancestral View]- nombro y entonces su ojo izquierdo se torno de color amarillo brillante. Siendo que Aery que se encontraba en el cielo tenia del mismo tono sus ojos.

Shay desde su ojo izquierdo podía ver a los enemigos desde el cielo, estos mostrando un aura rojo, todo desde el punto de vista de Aery. Su ojo derecho veía normalmente lo que tenia al frente.

Era una habilidad especial que empezó a desarrollar Aery hacer un año. La cual permitía a alguien que tuviera una conexión muy fuerte con la fénix, podría ver lo que ella ve desde el ojo izquierdo del vinculado. Esta podía ver atreves de nieblas y humos, pero con el coste de que su uso constante por una larga cantidad de tiempo, dejaba ciego del ojo izquierdo temporalmente al vinculado.

Shay podía ver como desde la niebla se iban acercando los piratas a los grupos de tripulantes, con tal de atacarlos y someterlos o matarlos. Después de todo a los piratas les valen las dos opciones, solo saquear el barco y abandonarlo o quedárselo era su misión.

El se encontraba al lado del capitán Otho y Nerea, con espada en mano para defenderlos de cualquier ataque enemigo. Buscarían al timonel o al capitán, era obvio, ademas de todo un barco con un capitán sometido o muerto haría que los tripulantes empezaran a rendirse.

-Capitán no se separe de nuestro lado- dijo la loba seriamente esta encontrándose al lado izquierdo del capitán, encontrándose Shay en el izquierdo, ambos empuñando sus espadas al igual que el viejo Griffin.

-No te preocupes tanto por mi señorita Nerea. Este viejo Griffin todavía puede defenderse- le aseguro Otho con una pequeña sonrisa. Se notaba que podía defenderse, porque tenia un buen estado físico a pesar de su edad.

-No se preocupe de eso, yo tratare de que no se agote demasiado-le dijo Shay con una sonrisa haciendo reír al Griffin. El humano desde su ojo izquierdo podía ver que unos cuatro piratas se acercaban a ellos.

 **¡Aghhh!**

Se escucho un grito ahogado desde el humo, queriendo decir que alguien fue asesinado. Desde su ojo podía ver como un tripulante caía al suelo mientras que sus demás compañeros luchaban contra los piratas que los atacaban, al igual que otros grupos de tripulantes.

Entonces el humo se empezó a disipar. Dejando ver mas nítidamente las batallas que tenían los tripulantes contra los piratas.

Los cuatro piratas estaban al frente de ellos, poniéndose en pose de combate al igual que el trio. Los 4 se lanzaron al ataque; un Pegaso fue hacia el capitán Otho, un Unicornio fue hacia Nerea y dos Ponis terrestres que fueron hacia Shay. Estos lo vieron con sorpresa, "quien diría que un humano todavía siguiera vivo" pensaron.

-Valdrás un montón en el mercado negro. Como Esclavo o por tu piel-dijo uno de los piratas mientras reía este confiado, solo recibiendo una risa de su compañero como confirmación.

-Lo harán sobre mi cadáver, imbéciles- los insulto Shay mientras con seriedad formaba su pose de batalla. Entonces los piratas ser acercaron y lo empezaron a atacar.

Los ataques de los piratas eras lentos y débiles, por lo que Shay los bloqueaba rápidamente al igual como los daba. Los piratas no eran bueno atacando sino defendiéndose, eso noto Shay cuando los atacaba, uno defendía al otro de los ataques del castaño. Shay estaba en completa desventaja al estar luchando contra 2 espadas al mismo tiempo solo teniendo una a la mano.

-"Demonios necesito conseguir una espada. Sino terminare perdiendo por agotamiento"- pensó el humano con impotencia. Entonces escucho cerca de el.

-¡Aghh!- un grito de alguien muriendo se escucho.

Usando la [Ancestral View], Shay vio como Nerea había matado al unicornio pirata. Entonces rápidamente grito.

-¡Nerea la espada!-grito llamando la atención de la Loba café. Esta rápidamente le lanzo la espada que se arrastraba por el suelo hasta llegar a donde estaba Shay. Quien iba a ser atacado por los dos piratas al mismo tiempo con un ataque desde arriba.

Shay rápidamente recogió la espada que se encontraba en el suelo. Al tomarlas la puso en su mano vacía y con las dos espadas en forma de X, Shay bloqueo las espadas de los piratas, quedando estos asustados.

-Ahora es mas justo jeje-son una risa empujando con las espadas a los piratas hacia atrás.

Los piratas se posicionaron a los lados de Shay, obviamente iban a atacarlo por los lados para que este mientras bloqueaba a uno a un lado, el otro lo atacaría por la espalda. Se quedaron quietos esperando el momento en que Shay bajara la guardia para atacar, este estaba igual.

- _Shay te mandare un recuerdo mío, has eso para vencerlos._.-era nada mas ni nada menos la voz de Egil, quien mentalmente le mando el recuerdo a Shay. Este solamente asintió, después de todo los consejos de combate de Egil funcionaban bien.

Entonces los piratas lo atacaron el de la derecha fue el primero en atacar, siendo que Shay bloqueo su ataque con su espada izquierda, este con un rápido empuje de la espada izquierda, desequilibro al pirata y su espada derecha atravesó el estomago de este quien rápidamente empezó a caer a suelo muerto. El de la izquierda le quería dar un golpe en diagonal derecho, pero Shay esquivo el ataque al pasar debajo de la espada, el pirata quiso hacer de nuevo el golpe, esta vez a la inversa, pero con la espada izquierda, Shay bloqueo el golpe y rápidamente con su brazo izquierdo agarro el brazo derecho del pirata este se fue hacia delante por el agarre y fue atravesado por la espalda por la espada izquierda de Shay.

-"Esto fue demasiado complicado"- Shay se arrodillo y empezó a respirar con cansancio por el combate- [Unlick Ancestral View]- dijo desactivando la habilidad. Su uso no fue tan prolongado, por lo que solamente vio borroso con el ojo izquierdo.

-Shay, ¿estas bien?- le pregunta Nerea acercándose al humano que seguía respirando a bocanadas, esta le ofreció la mano para levantarse.

-Si, solo es que di mucha energía en esa pelea- este con su mano agarro la mano de la Loba. Levantándose vio como el capitán Otho había vencido al Pegaso que se encontraba en el suelo muerto con una espada en el pecho- Por lo que veo usted capitán no es lo que aparenta por su edad- bromeo sacándole una carcajada al viejo Griffin y a la loba.

-Jajaja, eso es verdad joven Shay. Un hombre que se ejercita incluso con edad alta puede mantener casi la misma fuerza que en su juventud- le dijo entre risas el capitán Otho- Pero bueno. Creo que hemos ganado- vio como los demás piratas estaban siendo vencidos por la tripulación. Los pocos que quedaban se rindieron, haciendo que tanto Ponis terrestres como Griffin empezaran a celebrar- Pero ahora que lo noto- puso una cara confundida- ¿Dónde esta el capitán de los pigh..-no termino de decir el pobre viejo Griffin, por ser atravesado por una espada en medio del estomago. Este cayo al suelo mientras empezaba a agonizar por el dolor.

Tanto Nerea como Shay vieron horrorizados tal escena, buscaron con la mirada al provocante de esta horrible escena. Viendo nada mas, ni nada menos al Pegaso café, quien tenia en su mano derecha la espada que atravesó al capitán. Este al parecer escondió por el humo y espero escondido que el capitán Otho estuviera desprevenido, para asesinarlo.

-Eres fuerte lo admito viejo Griffin- le dijo con neutralidad a Otho quien lo miraba con ira- Pero no dejas de ser un viejo. Ahora es ahora que ustedes dos- apunto con la espada a Shay y Nerea- Será mejor que se rindan o terminaran igual que el- les apunto con la punta de la espada al Griffin que mostraba gran dolor por la expresión de su rostro.

Nerea no respondió, con furia en su rostro fue a atacarlo directamente. Este ni se inmuto, solamente bloqueo el ataque que le iba a hacer Nerea, y con empuje la hizo desequilibrarse y con un golpe de su puño izquierda la tiro al suelo. Este se acerco a ella y agarrándola del cabello la miro de pies a cabeza.

-Serás una buena pieza para la venta de esclavos, o.. - la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa- Seria un buen juguete para mis marineros- esta le escupió en la cara, este solamente se limpio con su brazo y la miro con enojo- Nadie me escupe.. - entonces le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la loba que la dejo inconsciente. Este levanto la mirada, viendo a Shay quien solo miraba con impotencia tal escena- Vaya, un humano- dijo con sorpresa el Pegaso Café. Ademas de que no era común ver a una especie extinta- supongo que tu serás mas inteligente que esos dos… o acaso, ¿tu también trataras de vencerme?- le pregunto con arrogancia en su semblante burlón.

-Si, pero yo te venceré con cabeza- dijo con calma en posición de combate. El buscaba imponerse con su tranquilidad, y hacer así que el Pegaso se desconcentrara.

-Veo que a ti no te llena la ira como a ella- miro a la loba quien seguía tirada en el suelo- Pero la tranquilidad no te valdrá en la batalla- entonces le ataco con una estocada de su espada al hombro de Shay.

Fue tan rápido que el humano no pudo bloquear el golpe, recibiendo una tajada un su hombro derecho.

-Me divertiré contigo. Así que hago que esta lucha sea larga- sonrió con confianza y con diversión. No recibió respuesta de Shay.

El Pegaso volvió a lanzar un ataque a Shay, este lo bloqueo y mantuvieron un breve forcejeo, que al terminar, los dos se alejaron por sus respectivos lados. Para luego que empezaran a lanzar y bloquear ataque por unos minutos. Hasta que El Pegaso en un momento en que Shay quedo indefenso, este con su pierna pateo la rodilla del humano. Quien cayo al suelo con dolor soltando la espada y agarrándose de la pierna mientras sentía un gran dolor.

-No Eres la gran cosa. Solo mataste a esos dos porque eran inútiles- se empezó a acercar Shay y se quedo a cuclillas frente a el- Pero de algo Valdrás como esclavo. Después de todo, una especie extinta vale mucho jajaja- se empezó a reír maniáticamente con sus ojos cerrados, Shay se empezaba a caer en furia. No le agradaba ese tipo de seres vivos, uno orgulloso y creído.

Girando la cabeza, Shay vio una estaca de madera en el suelo; producto de una de las bolas de cañón. Esta la agarro con su mano derecha, girando un poco la cabeza para ver como el Pegaso seguía riéndose.

- _Ya se lo que vas a hacer Shay, puede salir muy bien o muy mal_ \- le dijo Egil desde su mente.

-"Si, pero quien no arriesga no gana"-le dijo Shay mentalmente a Egil, sacándole una risilla.

- _Me recuerdas a alguien. Pero no se quien, es como si mis memorias estuvieran bloqueadas-_ con tono nostálgico y triste dijo Egil.

-"De eso nos encargamos luego, ahora tenemos que vivir el presente"-le dijo, y entonces realizo la acción que tenia en mente.

El Pegaso se seguía riendo maniáticamente con los ojos cerrados. Aprovechando esto, Shay rápidamente y con fuerza le clavo la estaca de madera en la pierna del Pegaso. Este con un grito de dolor se fue hacia atrás mientras se sujetaba la pierna tratando de soportar el dolor de la clavada. Shay se levanto tomando de nuevo su espada, tenia todavía el dolor en su rodilla, pero no era tan grande como antes, por lo que pudo levantarse sin problemas.

-¡DEMONIOS!- Grito de dolor el pirata sacándose la estaca de la pierna, que al salir la parte de la punta estaba llena con su sangre. Con mirada de cólera hacia el Humano, quien estaba levantado mientras estaba en posición de defensa- ¡VAS A MORIR BASTARDO!-grito y fue con ataque directo hacia Shay. Este permaneció tranquilo hasta que llegara el ataque del Pegaso, el cual fue un ataque en diagonal. Con todas sus fuerza Shay bloqueo el golpe con otro golpe en el momento justo, haciendo que quedara vulnerable el pirata.

Rápidamente con su puño izquierdo golpeo el rostro del pirata, quien giro por la fuerza del golpe. Shay con su espada a dos mano, le dio una gran tajada en la espalda, que hizo que quedara con las dos piernas en el suelo vulnerable. Shay se acerco lentamente al Pegaso, tapándole la boca y preparando el filo de la espada con la intención de cortar su cuello.

-Adiós escoria- dijo con veneno en su voz, entonces Shay, con un rápido movimiento, tajeo el cuello del Pirata que cayo al suelo muriendo por la falta de aire. Shay solo miro el cuerpo sin vida del Pegaso, pateo su cadáver para liberar un poco su furia, para seguido ir hacia Nerea para ir a ayudarla- ¡Nerea, despierta!- dijo fuertemente dándole palmadas en la cara para que despertara, que logro después de unos 20 segundos.

-¿S-Shay?, ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto la Loba café confundida mirando al humano. Este la ayudo a levantarse, tambaleándose un poco por el aturdimiento.

-Ese Pegaso pirata te noqueo de un golpe. Pero de el ya me encargue- le dijo apunto al cuerpo del Pegaso muerto, Nerea lo vio con sorpresa.

-Bien hecho Shay- le felicito la Loba a Shay con un golpe en el hombro. Entonces recordó- ¡El capitán!. ¿¡Donde esta!?, ¿¡como se encuentra!?- pregunto con desesperación buscando al capitán con su vista, para encontrarlo recostado sobre el timón casi muerto- ¡Capitán!- fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el viejo Griffin, arrodillándose frente a el- ¿Esta bien?- pregunta con lagrimas en los ojos ante tal escena. Otho con su mano le empezó a limpiar las lagrimas.

-No Nerea, pero he esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo que no pensé que fuera en estas circunstancias jeje- le dijo con voz cansada, mientras que soltaba una leves risas.

-¿Su muerte señor?-.

-Además de eso. El momento el momento de mi retiro- explico mientras se sacaba el sombrero y lo miraba- Después de este viaje sentaría cabeza en algún prado con una cabaña. En la cual descansar por lo que me quedaba de vida- Nerea lo tomo de la mano todavía soltando lagrimas- Pero también dejarte a cargo de mi tripulación, de mi barco- esto dejo sorprendida a la Loba.

-¿Y-y-yo?, ¿pero porque yo? Habiendo mejores tripulantes del barco que podrían ocupar ese cargo- busco respuestas de por que ella.

-Jajaja, por que eres la mas indicada para el cargo- le dijo entre risas- Eres alguien en que los demás confían, formando una relación con cada tripulante incluyendo los nuevos. ¿Por que no dejaría a cargo a alguien que conoce a la tripulación desde hace años?. Y la cual todos respetarían como una buena líder- la miro con una sonrisa, mientras seguía con cara sorprendida Nerea- Siempre has sido una buena chica Nerea, una buena oficial de cubierta, una buena compañera para la tripulación, una familia que nunca tuve- esto impacto a Nerea desde lo mas profundo de ella, deteniendo los lagrimas- Porque desde que llegaste al barco buscando un empleo. No has hecho mas que preocuparte de este pobre viejo Griffin, llegando a ser lo mas cercano que tuve a una hija-le dijo manteniendo su sonrisa. Nerea aumento la presión de su agarre mientras que lloraba a cantaros- Por lo que quiero que tu seas la que me preceda en mi puesto- le puso el sombrero de capitán a la loba.

-Lo decepcionare señor- dijo con una sonrisa de decisión mientras que se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Yo se que no lo harás- esta le asintió. Otho volteo la mirada para ver a Shay que miro la escena con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos- Joven Shay- le hizo un ademan para que se acercara, cosa que hizo Shay. Que al llegar se arrodillo a un lado de el.

-¿Que necesita capitán?- le pregunto Shay con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Al llegar a Canterlot le iba a entregar un obsequio- le dijo mientras le daba una llave que tenia guardada en su abrigo- hace 40 años, mi padre tuvo de pasajero a un humano como usted joven Shay-.

-¿Un humano?, pero se supone que estábamos muertos de hace 100 años- le dijo con confusión. El sabia todo lo que esta relacionado a su especie, ya que no se había avistado un humano desde hace 100 años, exceptuándolo a el.

-Pues resulta que era un joven como usted. Solo que viajaba buscando una razón por la cual vivir- le contó teniendo la atención total de Shay- Mi padre recibió la petición de aguardar un cofre de parte del Humano. Este le dijo: "La próxima vez que alguien, ya sea tu o tus hijos, transporte a un humano. Entréguenle ese cofre, para que por lo menos alguien le sirva algo de mi parte"- le conto mientras que Nerea recordó.

-¿Con que esa llave abría ese cofre?, rayos tanto tiempo que trate de abrirla- suspiro con cansancio recordando el tiempo perdido.

-Así que la mantuve por tanto tiempo guardada, esperando el momento en el cual entregarla. Y ahora me puedo ir sin ninguna carga en mi espalda jaja- se rio mientras sonreía. Este sintió como lentamente sus parpados se hacían mas pesados- Creo que ya es el momento- dijo de repente haciendo que la loba y el humano se pusieran serios- Gracias por cuidarme Nerea- le dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de esta quien sonreía- Y le deseo suerte en su vida señor Shay- Dejo su mano en el aire esperando la mano de Shay, este dándosela y haciendo un apretón.

-Viaje bien capitán- dijo con un sonrisa terminando el apretón y sacándole una sonrisa al Griffin.

-Igualmente…- Miro al cielo Otho cayendo lentamente a los brazo de la muerte. Hasta que al cerrar sus parpados. Su mano quedo tirada en el suelo dando la señal de que el viejo Griffin, antiguo capitán del Experto Crede.

Cayo muerto mientras que el amanecer se alzaba desde su izquierda.

La tripulación lloro su muerte por varias horas, al igual que sus compañeros caídos la pelea. Reclamando como premio el barco de los piratas.

Entonces por el medio día, el barco volvió a retomar su rumbo hacia Canterlot.

Después de todo no podían dejar un viaje sin terminar…

 **Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 2 De vuelta en casa parte 1

Capitulo 2 De vuelta en casa Parte 1:

{Ponyville, Biblioteca de Twilight}{12:00 P.M}{2 Días antes de la llegada del Expert Crede}

Ponyville se encontraba en sus máximo esplendor, pero como no estarlo. Si una nueva princesa se había alzado en las calles de esta, siendo la princesa alguien que había vivido por bastante tiempo en este lugar. Twilight Sparkle.

La aprendiz de la princesa Celestia, llego al pináculo de su aprendizaje, con un logro bastante grande; Lograr completar un hechizo que ni el mismísimo Starswirl El Barbado, pudo terminar antes de que desapareciera de toda Equestria.

Su camino para lograrlo no fue solo eso, sino que lucho junto con sus amigas para vencer a fuerzas del mal que buscaban transformar en un caos Equestria. Una princesa corrompida por su envidia, un Draconequus dios del caos, una reina changeling que trato de cazarse con su hermano para atacar desde dentro Canterlot y un gobernante de una nación olvidada corrompido por la oscuridad, eran de los muchos problemas que se vieron enfrentadas este grupo de amigas.

Ahora la ex-estudiante de la princesa se ha estado viendo abrumada por las nuevas responsabilidades que le da este cargo, cosa entendible, ya que nadie se espera que le den un titulo tan importante de un momento a otro.

-¡Hey Spike!, ¡Voy a ir a ver a Rarity. Así que cuida la biblioteca!-Grito Twilight a Spike quien se encontraba el segundo piso.

Ella era una Alicornio de color morado, crin azul oscuro con líneas violeta y rosa, además de unos hermosos ojos morados. Vistiendo una camisa rosa, una falda azul y unos zapatos de color negro.

Tan rápido como dijo en nombre de su amiga, rápido con un rayo, bajo un dragón bebe de color morado y cresta verde. Este era Spike, el compañero leal y ayudan te numero uno de Twilight.

-¡Te acompaño Twilight!-Dijo con exaltación el dragón, con la esperanza de ver a su amor platónico-Hoy voy a ayudar a Rarity en la Boutique, ¡así que vamos!-Este rápidamente se acerco a la puerta con tal de abrirla y salir, pero fue detenido por una magia rosa que lo levito.

-Ni lo creas Spike, hoy tienes que hacer las tareas que dejaste ayer-Dijo con autoridad Twilight al pobre dragón que perdía la esperanza de ver a Rarity.

-Pero sabes que lo que tuve que hacer ayer era importante-Trato de excusarse el dragón.

-Pasarse todo el día leyendo comics y durmiendo, no es hacer cosas importantes-Negó la excusa con mayor molestia Twilight.

Pues era cierto, Spike se quedo todo el día de ayer leyendo los comics de los Power Ponis, siendo que había trasnochado y no se despertó hasta las 2 de la tarde de ese día.

-Pero era importante, tenia que terminarme los 4 numero pendientes que tenia. ¿Acaso quieres que Button me haga spoiler con el numero que sale mañana?-Se defendió el dragón, siendo que pregunto eso ultimo con indignación a la Alicornio que se estaba masajeando las sienes por la actitud de su compañero.

-Mira Spike-Dijo Twilight con cansancio-Si terminas tus tareas de hoy y ayer, podrás ver Rarity, ¿Ok?-Le ofreció al dragón que no dudo ni un segundo para empezar a hacer sus tareas, siendo que Twilight lo miraba mientras empezaba a dar risillas yendo a la puerta-"Siempre funciona"-Pensó con risas la Alicornio morada.

Twilight caminaba por el pueblo en dirección a La Boutique Carrusel, con tal de ver a Rarity. Ella iba a buscar un encargo de ropa que le había hecho a Rarity, quien acepto sin que Twilight le pagara nada.

Mientras caminaba era saludada por los ponis y potrillos, quienes con una sonrisa y amabilidad le daban los buenos días. Esto era lo bueno de Ponyville para la Alicornio, todos los ponis del pueblo la conocían, y no la trataban de forma especial por ser una princesa, la trataban como una amiga y vecina normal.

Le disgustaba de que la empezaran a tratar especial y que la llamaran con el sufijo de "princesa", ella solo quería que la trataran como tratarían a cualquier otro poni.

Ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos donde se encontraba la llave que debía abrir el cofre que se encontraba en el árbol de la armonía. Ella buscaba en cada libro de su biblioteca, revisándolos de derecho al revés, con tal de encontrar alguna pista de su localización. Se le terminaban los libros de la biblioteca que revisar, siendo que su ultima opción seria ir al Castillo de las Hermanas para adentrarse en su biblioteca

, y buscar algún libro que diera indicios.

Tan sumergida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la Boutique. Al darse cuenta de esto toco la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!-Hablo una voz femenina desde dentro del edificio. Era la voz de la amiga de Twilight.

Pasaron unos segundos para que se abriera la puerta del edificio. Mostrando a una bella unicornio de Color blanco como la nieve, crin violeta y ojos celestes. Vestía una camisa blanca, una falda negras y unos zapatos rojos, además de unos lentes de lectura y una cinta en su cuello.

-¡Oh!, hola Twilight, ¿vienes a buscar tu ropa verdad?-Saludo de forma alegre con una sonrisa de ver a su querida amiga, siendo que la Alicornio asintió ante la pregunta de esta-¡Ven, Pasa!-Le ofreció pasar la unicornio entrando a su hogar seguida de la Twilight.

Al estar dentro del edificio Twilight veía los distintos vestidos y trajes que había creado Rarity. Cada unos con un mínimo toque elegante, algo característico de la unicornio.

Ella hacia ropa surgida de su gran imaginación como diseñadora, la cual vendía a ponis de tanto alta como clase media. Siendo que sus trabajos eran de una terminación perfecta y una gran durabilidad, todo eso trayéndole alago de los diseñadores mas grandes de toda Canterlot y siendo bastante conocida.

Rarity de un cajon saco una caja, la cual entrego a Twilight, quien la abrió. Viendo camisas, pantalones, faldas y calcetines de distintos colores.

-Hay esta todo lo que me pediste-Le menciono la Unicornio quien fue hacia un maniquí que llevaba un tipo de chaleco-3 pantalones, faldas y camisas, además de 4 pares de calcetines-Tajo con su magia un aguja la cual llevaba un hilo color negro en esta. Cociendo una parte suelta del chaleco-¡Listo!-Se dijo para si misma suspirando son satisfacción.

-¿Qué es estas haciendo Rarity?-Pregunto curiosa la Alicornio, dejando la caja cerrada en una silla y yendo a ver lo que hacia su amiga.

-Es un encargo que me hizo la princesa Celestia-Le respondió la unicornio con felicidad de haber terminado la chaqueta, y uniéndola con otras ropas que estaba en otros maniquís.

Quedando una traje compuesto de una chaqueta con capucha negra y violeta, además botones de oro en forma prisma, unos botones en las muñecas de los brazo, unos bolsillos dentro de la chaqueta y una funda pequeña de espada en la parte izquierda. un chaleco de color azul oscuro con detalles dorados, una camisa blanca y un pantalón deportivo negro.

-¿Un encargo de la princesa?-Pregunto sorprendida Twilight. La princesa Celestia no era de pedir encargos a Rarity, por que había otros diseñadores que podría contactar-Debe ser para alguien importante para ella si te lo pidió a ti hacerlo-Menciono con una sonrisa por tal trabajo que termino la unicornio.

-Si, ella me mando una carta contándome que alguien importante para ella la iba a visitar despues de mucho tiempo-Le empezó a explicar siendo escuchada atentamente por la Alicornio-Entonces me pidió hacer este traje para como regalo-Siguió explicando mientras revisaba la ropa para ver alguna falla-Me pidió un traje parecido al de los de la ata clase, pero con capacidad de usarse también para trabajo físico. Quizás este alguien sea algún tipo de guardaespaldas de alguien, porque darme las tallas justas de alguien y hacer un traje elegante de esa forma, debe ser alguien que debe tener mucha acción física-Opino con curiosidad de quien era la persona que le hizo el traje.

-Que extraño-Menciono de repente Twilight-La princesa nunca me hablo de nadie que fuera asi, creo que es un viejo amigo de ella, quizás algún "Protector Real"-Dio también su opinión con misma curiosidad.

Los protectores reales eran caracterizados por proteger a las princesas y la familia real, siendo entrenados en la lucha con armas y cuerpo a cuerpo. Siendo que llevan una ropa noble, pero con especificaciones especiales en la ropa, las cuales le permiten una mayor movilidad llevando estas puestas.

-Pero Twilight, las medidas que me entrego son de alguien de nuestra edad-Le conto sorprendiendo a la Alicornio-Y si mal no recuerdo, para ser un Protector Real se debe tener como unos 18 años. Porque no creo que alguien de 17 llegue a ese puesto-Explico la unicornio dejando confundida a la Alicornio.

Debe ser alguien que conoce Celestia desde pequeño, era lo que pensaba Twilight. Tal ves algún familiar de ella; Blueblood estaba descartado por razones obvias, Shining Armor era muy grande para ese traje, además de su edad, la princesa Celestia no tiene hijo alguno al cual le diera ese traje, quedándose con que quizás sea algún familiar lejano o poni entrenado.

-"Es lo mas seguro que se lo entregue alguien entrenado, ¿pero de quien será protector?, si ya toda la realeza ya tiene un protector "-Pensó confundida Twilight ante tal incógnita. Esta persona le trajo una duda que querrá quitarse cuando se encuentre con la princesa y se lo pregunte ella misma.

….

{Canterlot, desembarcadero. Cuarto de pasajeros}{13:00 P.M, Lunes}

Me encontraba sacando mis cosas de la habitación, recogía mis libros, bolígrafos, y demás cosas misma, también los comics que le gustaba leer a Aery. Todo guardado en mi fiel mochila del tamaño de mi espalda completa, muy grande a mi parecer siendo que mido 1,80.

Mientras guardaba mis cuadernos vi al libro de Starswirl, ya había empacado todo lo demás, por lo que una leidita no vendría mal. Abriéndolo en la pagina que lo había dejado, lo empecé a leer mientras que Aery jugaba con un juguete que le había comprado en Manehattan.

"Informe de la "Piedra del ave". Días 4:

Últimamente me estado interesado mas en esta piedra, no por su composición de cristal o su marca. Sino el tipo de magia que emana esta. Uno de sombras y oscuridad.

Me he encontrado con Ponis o seres que han podido manipular el poder de las sombras, sin perder el control en la practica, siendo unos muy pocos. Pero esta es diferente en todos los sentidos; llegando a crear múltiples de pulsaciones por segundos sin problemas, o que cada Poni que se hacer que a ella, sienta un frio en su espalda y miedo a esta. Cosa que también sufro.

Ahora que escribo esto me he dado cuenta de algo.. ¡La piedra esta absorbiendo algo de mi!.

Esta al parecer al estar cerca algún ser vivo, drena sus "Sombras" para llenarse. Quizás este artefacto confirme mi teoría de que todos tenemos algo de magia oscura, o algo que provoque algún tipo de efecto mágico negativo.

Al dejar de drenar las "sombras" de mi interior, en esta empezó a fluir un tipo de humo negro y morado en su interior, quizás significando que se lleno. Me entro de repente una gran fatiga despues de terminar de drenado. Me tendré que ir a dormir mas temprano para recuperar mis energías.

Esta piedra todavía no muestra su poder, pero por seguridad la guardare en la "sala de artículos mágicos". Tengo un viaje mañana, y no quiero estar cansado en medio del camino."

-Con que en la "sala de artículos mágicos"-Me dije para mi mismo cerrando el libro y guardándolo, ya se en donde se encuentra, solo falta la localización-Cuando vea a Celestia le preguntare su localización, por que no se encuentra en el castillo-Cerré mi mochila y me amarre los cordones de mis zapatos.

-¡Hey Aery!-Llame a mi amiga quien dejo de jugar al escuchar mi llamado.

-¿Gyu~?-Me grazno en forma de pregunta, acercándose a mi volando hasta ponerse en mi hombro.

Recogí su juguete y lo guarde en la mochila. Poniéndomela en la espalda, ella parándose en mi cabeza, seguido de volver a mi hombro cuando tenia la correa puesta en mi brazo.

-Es hora de volver a casa-Le respondí con una sonrisa, ella respondiéndome con la expresión feliz en su cara, ella quería ver de nuevo a su madre, Philomena.

Iba en camino a la puerta cuando.

¡Toc!

Alguien toca la puerta de la habitación, creo saber quien la toco. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme frente a mi a se encontraba Nerea, con una sonrisa en su cara me saludo.

Ella se paso casi toda la mañana llorando en su habitación por la muerte del Capitán Otho, se notaba mucho que eran muy cercanos, por lo que me imagino el dolor que debió estar sintiendo. Ahora trata de estar de mejor animo para luchar el dolor.

-¡Buenas tardes Shay y Aery!-Me saludo con un toque de alergia y con un poco de su voz quebrada, tal vez todavía no se le pasa la voz quebrada por llorar.

-¡Buenas tardes Nerea!-Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¡Gyum!-Grazno saludando Aery.

-Veo que ya se prepararon para desembarcar, se nota que están ansiosos de volver a ver Canterlot-Nos menciono con tono divertido, era mas que obvio que quería ver mi ciudad natal despues de 6 años.

-Pues claro-Le respondí con emoción nostálgica-Despues de tanto tiempo, volver a ver mi ciudad natal es algo muy importante para mi, además de ver a mi madre-La nostalgia aumento en mi, pasando muchos de mis recuerdos con Celestia y otras personas importantes para mi, pasando por mi mente.

-Ya me lo imagino. Yo también pase por lo mismo-Dijo con nostalgia igualmente, entonces se dio la vuelta para empezar a ir a la salida-Sígueme-Me dijo y la seguí.

-¿enserio?-Le pregunte curioso por lo de antes-¿Y por cual razón?-Ella me miro y aumento su sonrisa.

-Cuando hice mi primer viaje con el capitán Otho, fue un viaje de 2 años por casi toda Equestria. Pasamos tod ese tiempo comerciando con mercancías, yendo d un lado a otro sin para para ir a casa, Yanhooves-me explico mientras caminábamos-Despues de esos 2 años sentí una gran alegría al saber que volvería a casa despues de tanto tiempo-Llegamos a la puerta y salimos a la cubierta.

Todos los tripulantes estaban bajando la mercancía del barco, entregándoselos a varios carruajes de carga, lo mas seguro de los compradores de estas. Los cuerpos de los muertos y heridos estaban siendo chequeados por un oficial que se encargaba de este tipo de situaciones, y eran trasladados a unos carruajes médicos.

-El estar lejos de nuestros hogares nos apreciarlos mas-Menciono mientras veía toda la cubierta-Porque no sabes si en cualquier momento no los volveremos a ver-Termino de decir y fue hacia una de las cajas que se encontraban en el piso.

Esta sacado de una pila de cajas un cofre mediano, 1,20 metros mas o menos era su tamaño, siendo de una madera de roble y metal en las esquinas, con grabados de un lenguaje diferente al que se habla en Equestria. Este lo conocía por uno de los viajes que hice, por viajar por el mar del sur del océano de Luna.

-Este es el cofre que tenia guardado el capitán Otho-Me entrego el cofre y lo tome con mis brazos, no pesaba mucho, como 20 kilos a lo sumo-Me gustaría saber que había adentro ahora que tienes la llave, pero tengo que encargarme de los temas de la mercancía, así que ábrelo cuando quieras-Suspiro cansadamente, ahora que era la capitana del Expert Crede y del barco de los piratas, tendrá mucho trabajo por delante.

-¡Bueno!-Llamo mi atención-Fue un gusto conocerte Shay, espero que tengas suerte-Se despidió de mi con su mano en el aire para darnos un apretón. Sonreí y le di la mano.

-¡Si, un gusto!-Me despedí también. Terminado el apretón, ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia el encargado medico.

Con el cofre en mano me encamine hacia la tabla para descender en el borde del barco. Con el cofre en mano y con capucha puesta para que no aumentar la atención en mi, procedí a bajar del barco.

Al bajar vi la vista panorámica que tenia de Canterlot. Era tal y cual la conocía.

Sus calles, sus edificios, su gente, su estilo. Seguía como lo recordaba, una ciudad tan refinada como elegante, con gente con vocabulario refinado y acento elegante como su vestuario, el olor de la comida preparada por los mejor chefs, deleitaba mi fosas nasales, y la cereza del pastel, el Castillo de Celestia. Un castillo de mármol y oro en los techos de las torres, banderas con los símbolos de las hermanas; Celestia y Luna , y unos jardines que poseían las mas raras flores de toda la nación Equestre.

Sin quererlo, de mi mejilla cayo una lagrima llena de nostalgia llena de emociones. Volver a mi hogar, donde sucedieron los recuerdos mas bellos de mi niñez y una parte de mi pubertad, todos con la participación de mis seres mas queridos. Aery restregó su pico en mi mejilla para limpiar mi lagrima, no le gustaba que soltara lagrimas, porque ella pensaba de que significaba que de estaba triste.

La mire encontrándome con sus ojos con preocupación de mi situación emocional. Le sonreí dándole caricias en la cabeza, no quería preocuparla, ella es demasiado dependiente de sus emociones.

-Tranquila Aery, no estoy triste. Sino feliz de volver-Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa que le quito esa preocupación, esta mostrándome su expresión feliz seguido de un graznido-¿Tu también estas feliz de volver verdad?-Le pregunte recibiendo un asentimiento de parte ella.

-Aery adelántate, yo tengo que hacer algo antes-Le dije a ella, esta dándome una asentimiento y volando en dirección a el castillo.

-Bueno, sigamos-Dije y continúe la caminata.

Miraba con felicidad las tiendas, restaurantes y demás cambiando por las calles. Todo era tal y como recordaba, solamente que algunos cambios se encontraban a mi vista. Caminaba por las calles que generaron recuerdos gratos:

La heladería del Vanilla IceCream, me recuerda a cuando fue el cumpleaños de Celestia, fuimos a comer su helado favorito, y por accidente un Unicornio se tropezó y le desparramo todo su helado en el vestido favorito de ella. Jajaja el pobre se quedo media hora disculpándose y sin escuchar que Celestia lo había perdonado jaja.

O también la peluquería de Scissors Hairstyle, en la que Celestia sin que me diera cuenta, le dijera al peluquero que me pintara el cabello de color rosa despues de cortarme el pelo, haciéndolo cuando me quede dormido por trasnochar en la noche jajajaja, me quede por una semana completa con el pelo pintado.

Pero nunca olvidare esa ves que Twilight esta conmigo en la biblioteca, y por tratar de hacerme una broma mientras leía un libro, termino haciendo caer los libros de toda una estantería jajaja, ella tuvo que quedarse 2 horas para ordenar los libros, perdiendo ese tiempo en clases de ella. La ayude pero me divertir al ver que estaba desesperada por volver a sus clases, es muy estudiosa.

Casi todos los lugares por los que pasaba me traían mínimo, una memoria de ese lugar, cada uno con cierto aprecio de mi parte. Despues de un rato saque el reloj de mi bolsillo, siendo las 14:00. Creo que me pase un poco con el paseo, será mejor que vaya al castillo, no quiero hacer esperar mas a Celestia. Guarde el reloj, emprendí el camino hacia este.

….

Tal y como pensaba, unos 2 guardias se encontraban en la entrada del castillo, con sus lanzas y sus armaduras doradas con la crin azul de sus casco igualmente dorados. Eran los mejores protectores de los ciudadanos de Canterlot, entrenados por mucho tiempo para hacerlos unos grandes guerreros.

De seguro me preguntarían del asunto que me trajo al castillo, era mas que obvio, pero la preocupación en mi era mínima hasta casi nula. Traía conmigo la carta que la Celestia me había enviado, la cual autorizaba mi acceso al castillo. Me camine hacia entrada siendo detenido por los soldados que me bloquearon el paso con sus lanzas.

-¿Qué asunto lo trae al castillo de su majestad?-Me dijo un de los guardias que era un Pegaso gris, este tenia un tono neutral en su voz.

-Tengo una audiencia con la princesa Celestia-Le respondí educadamente, no quería que me tomaran como alguien agresivo.

-¿Algo que compruebe la credibilidad de lo que dice?-Me dijo ahora el otro guardia que era un unicornio celeste, teniendo el mismo tono que su compañero.

-Si, tengo una carta de la princesa-Deje el cofre en el suelo y saque de uno de los bolsillos interiores de mi chaqueta la carta, se la entregue al unicornio el cual la empezó a leer atentamente. Pasados unos momentos, miro a su compañero quien le asintió-¿Y bien?-Pregunte igual de educadamente esperando la positiva del guardia.

-Puede pasar señor Solaire-Me dijo nombrando mi apellido, me hace sentir raro que me digan por mi apellido, porque no es que sea el mejor del mundo.

Después de decírmelo, ambos quitaron las lanzas de la entrada permitiéndome entrar. Me entrego de nuevo la carta el unicornio, la cual guarde en mi chaqueta y procedí a entrar al castillo, agradeciéndoles a los guardia con un asentimiento y estos devolviéndomelo ellos haciendo lo mismo. Recogiendo el cofre procedí a entrar al jardín.

Al entrar al jardín que llevaba a dentro del castillo, veía la múltiples flores que se encontraban plantadas, las enredaderas que se sujetaban a los muros y que tenían flores hermosas, arboles frutales de distintos tipos, como de pájaros que se encontraban revoloteando por el lugar, también encontrándose abejas que sacaban el polen de las flores. Cualquier persona que gustara de la jardinería encontraría este lugar un paraíso exótico, esto gracias a las especies raras y casi extintas que se encuentran en el lugar. Mas de un jardinero se encontraba tratando con las plantas, un Poni no seria suficiente para tratar 2 hectáreas de jardín.

Tan bien en una fuente cercana a la terraza, se encontraban unas sirvientas limpiando y teniendo la ropa de las princesas, al igual que la de los sirvientes.

Despues de un minuto caminado entre al castillo estando en el vestíbulo, yendo a la sala del trono, donde lo mas seguro era donde se encontraba Celestia. Camine por la ruta que recordaba de los pasillos, que eran largos y con diferentes habitaciones y salas.

Me saque la capucha, ya no veía la necesidad de llevarla puesta, ya bastantes sirvientes me conocían por haber vivido en estos pasillos, y si no me reconocían, era por que eran seguramente sirvientes nuevos. Así que lo que pensaba ocurrió, algunos sirvientes que pasaban por los pasillos me reconocieron, saludándome con una afectuoso abrazo y estando alegres de verme de nuevo por el castillo después de tantos años, siendo que les devolvía el abrazo y los saludaba por sus nombres, con el mismo afecto que ellos me daban. Puede que hayan pasado 6 años, pero los nombres nunca los olvido.

Despues de unos 10 minutos de caminata y saludos llegue a la sala del trono, la puerta siendo protegida por un guardia. Me acerque llamando su atención este poniéndose en una posición firme.

-¿Asunto?-Me dijo con tono neutral el guardia Poni terrestre de color blanco. Saque la carta de mi chaqueta y se la entregue, leyéndola y abriéndome la puerta de la sala del trono-¡Princesa, un invitado a llegado, y viene por una audiencia!-Informo a la princesa sobre mi presencia y mis asuntos.

-Déjalo pasar-Dijo con su suave y calmada voz desde dentro de la habitación, el guardia me hizo la seña para que entrara. Entre siendo seguido por el desde detrás mío.

Hay se encontraba, sentada en su trono, la que era una madre amorosa y comprensiva para mi, la que me cuido desde que tengo memoria. La princesa Celestia, mi protectora y madre adoptiva.

Ella era una Alicornio de color blanco cual nieve, una crin de múltiples colores como una arcoíris; la cual ondea con el viento, y unos ojos rosas muy brillosos. Vestía un vestido hermoso de color blanco con volantes dorados en la base, unas joyas hechas de oro en sus muñecas, unos tacones de oro y su característico collar de oro con una amatista en el centro.

Se encontraba sentada en su tono mientras leía papeles de informes económicos, leyes nuevas que esperaban ser aprobadas, permisos de construcción, entre otras cosas. Sus ojos que se encontraban pegados al papel que tenia en mano, no se desviaban de este, a lo mejor esperando que yo, el invitado, hablara para tener mi "audiencia.

Unos minutos me tomaron para tomar el valor de decir mis primeras palabras que le diría después de 6 años. Todo por tener que buscar la forma de aguantar las lagrimas que estaban por Sali de las cuencas de mis ojos por la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en este momento, además de que quería solo llorar cuando estuviéramos nosotros solo.

Deje el cofre que seguía en mis brazos despues de todo el tiempo que paso, en el suelo y hable.

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo princesa Celestia!-Dije de repente aguantando la felicidad que me estaba desbordando, tenia que aguantar hasta que ella le diera la orden al guardia para que se fuera.

Cuando lo dije, ella quedo pasmada al escuchar mi voz, como si hubiera escuchado algún ruido producido por un fantasma. Sus manos temblaban sujetando con fuerza los papeles en sus mano, levantando lentamente la vista a los pocos segundos, encontrándose nuestras miradas despues de tan largo tiempo. Podía ver en sus ojos sorprendidos las lagrimas que estaban por salir por su parte, estaba aguantándolo al igual que yo. Miro al guardia, y entendió el porque estaba aguantando mis ganas de llorar.

-Puede retirarse joven guardia, yo me encargo de el asunto yo misma-Ordeno al guardia actuando como si estuviera actuando normalmente, el guardia obedeció y salió de la sala cerrando la puerta.

Cuando se cerro la puerta, Celestia se levanto del trono y volvió a mirarme, esta vez empezando a caer unas pequeñas lagrimas de su rostro mientras sonreía, al igual que me sucedía a mi. Segundos de silencio que parecían una eternidad pasaron, yo tomando la palabra.

-He vuelto madre-Dije sonriendo sintiendo una gran cantidad de sentimientos, como las lagrimas que caían a montones por mi mejillas desde mis ojos.

Ella empezó a llorar de la misma forma que yo, corriendo hacia donde me encontraba, y dándome un fuerte abrazo que al instante correspondí. Ambos llorábamos mientras nos abrazábamos afectuosamente llorando en uno de los hombros de cada uno.

El volver a sentir la calidez de ella era lo que aumentaba mi llanto, lo que aumentaba las emociones que salían de lo mas profundo de mi ser. Volver a verla era lo que me hacia pensar que este viaje de autodescubrimiento y encontrar una respuesta, hiciera que valiera cada segundo de estos 6 largos años sin ella. Yo sentí al llorar como ella sentía lo mismo desde mi hombro. Volver a ver a su hijo que tanto tiempo se fue, que cuido desde que era un bebe y que se encontrara en frente de ella volviendo a su hogar, haría que cualquier madre fuera corriendo a abrazar su hijo, para volver a sentirlo, volver a estar junto a ella.

Esto era la felicidad máxima que sentía despues de 18 años de vida, estos sentimientos eran los mas fuertes que he tenido hasta ahora. Mi mente no pensaba otra cosa que quedarme abrazándola por mas tiempo, desde lo profundo de mis emociones lo quería.

No quería que este abrazo acabara nunca.

….

Pasaron unos 10 largos minutos, llenos de la liberación de sentimientos que tuvimos los dos. Yo acariciaba la melena de Celestia, buscando reconfortarla para que dejara de llorar. Nunca me gustaba verla llorar, siendo el recuerdo que mas odio tengo es cuando yo empecé mi viaje, ella me despidió con un montón de lagrimas tristes, tan bien las vi cuando el tren que marcaba mi primer viaje ya llevaba una distancia.

Cuando termino nuestro llanto compartido, nos separamos un poco de nuestro abrazo, viéndonos ambos. Ella me puso su mano en una de mis mejillas y me miraba con una sonrisa hermosa, la misma sonrisa que yo le estoy dando.

-Has crecido mucho Shay-Me dijo con felicidad en su voz mientras veía mi cara. Eran mas que obvios los cambios que habían estado presentes en mi a de cuando tenia 12 años-Te has vuelto mas apuesto jaja-Me menciono entre risillas acariciándome el cabello.

-Pues no tan apuesto para muchas, que encontraría a mi apuesto jaja-Brome riéndome de mi mismo, Celestia igualmente se rio y me volvió a abrazar pero este fue corto.

-Te extrañe tanto Shay, estoy feliz de que volvieras-Me dijo con un tono amoroso mientras teníamos el abrazo. Al terminarlo camino hacia donde se encontraban los papeles que estaba leyendo-Como puedes ver estaba ocupada. Los permisos de construcción de bastantes Boutiques, aquí en Canterlot, son lo que mas me han estado llegando. Esto ocurre desde que los festivales de moda están tomando fuerza desde que Rarity empezó a tomar mas reconocimiento-Me explicó mientras ordenaba los papeles y los dejaba en una mesa cercana al trono.

Recuerdo que me hablo de esa "Rarity" una vez En una carta. Ella era una de las 5 amigas que tiene Twilight en Ponyville, ella siendo el elemento harmónico de la generosidad. Tan bien era bastante fama en varias partes de Equestria por su trabajo como diseñadora de ropa, siendo que sus trabajos poseían una calidad excelente y aun precio bastante accesible.

Su ropa es muy buena, lo sabia por mis pantalones y camisas, estos siendo parte de su línea de ropa de hombre. Me han durado una gran cantidad de tiempo, haciéndose notar su calidad, y eso que estaba contantemente en actividad física.

-Me imagino el trabajo que debes tener madre-Me hice la idea del trabajo que debe tener sobre sus hombros, despues de todo ser una princesa debe ser algo con demasiadas responsabilidades.

-Pero bueno dejemos de hablar de mi trabajo. ¿Cuéntame como fue en tu viaje?-Me pregunto con una sonrisa y mirada curiosa en su rostro por saber lo que encontré.

Desde que empezó mi viaje le había mandado las cartas con mis reportes semanales, pero ella siempre me respondía que le contara y yo mismo como fue mi viaje, cuando volviera a casa.

-Fue bastante emocionante la verdad, el viajar a diferentes lugares y conocer distintos seres y sus distintos puntos de vista, te hace ver el mundo de distinta forma, una forma mas abierta a las bellezas que puede mostrarte el mundo-Opine con una sonrisa de satisfacción en este habito que lleno mi viaje. Conocí muchos Ponis y seres de diferentes especies cuyas historias, serian dignas de contar en libros de historia universal. Como vi lugares que pensé que nunca existirían..

-Se nota por el tono de tu voz que es verdad, este viaje te cambio para bien. Me imagino los lugares hermosos que de seguro viste-Me dijo eso ultimo con la emoción de una niña esperando que su padre le contara historias fantásticas

Si pudiera le contaría de con palabras de mi voz, los lugares hermosos que mis ojos han presenciado, pero me tardaría demasiado tiempo describirle la mayoría de lugares que yo he visitado. A ella le gustaba los paisajes con una belleza natural, y contarle en mis cartas sobre lugares llenos de vida natural y templos creados con tal de preservar la naturaleza del lugar, no hacían mas que aumentar sus ganas de que le contara como eran.

-si, fueron muchísimos los lugares que he visto, pero tomaría bastante tiempo contártelos, lo siento-Me disculpe por no poder contarle sobre esos lugares. Ella mostro por unos segundos una expresión triste, cambiando a su expresión normal.

-No importa tanto Shay, ahora que volviste podrás contármelos despues-Me dijo con una voz calmada, pues era verdad, ya estaba devuelta en casa. El tiempo ya no seria un exponente en mi estadía en el castillo- Pero hay un lugar que quiero que me cuentes. Jorforder" se llamaba, ¿verdad?-Me pregunto con curiosidad por ese lugar que descubrí en mi viaje.

-Si, su nombre es Jorforder-Le respondió con calma.

-¿Cómo es su cultura, su gente, sus tierras? Quiero que me cuentes todo-Mn dijo con emoción, ella llevaba esperaba que entrara en detalles sobre esa cuidad desde que le mande la carta de que me encontraba en ese lugar.

-Solo te contare lo básico de ese lugar, porque contarte todo me tomaría mucho tiempo, ¿ok'-Le mencione con calma ella asintiendo.

…

Le Conte todo lo básico de Jorforder, una tierra que se encuentra en el extremo de este mundo. Este lugar se llegaba al cruzar el mar de Luna del sur, encontrándose con las grandes montañas de hielo en el mar del Suroeste. Siendo desconocido por casi toda Equestria, solo encontrando que algunos de Yakyakistan, como el príncipe Rutherford, sabían de su existencia.

Esta era una tierra que vivía de los bienes que le entregaban el frio y la nieve, siendo que poseían frutas, verduras y animales que exilian preparados para estos fríos extremos. Este lugar presentaba la mas grande población de Inter especies que había visto, desde lobos hasta Yaks, ninguna mostraba superioridad ante otras, todos lo habitantes se trataban como familia, sin tener diferencias por sus especies.

Estuve por ese lugar 2 años, en los cuales me vi en la tarea de entender su cultura, sus creencias y de su estructura política. Este lugar teniendo como capital a Menforder, la cual era un giro de 180 grados para lo que seria Equestria. Un lugar donde se seguían manteniendo las antiguas tradiciones de los inicios de su fundación, solo que se era mas avanzada por los adelantos tecnológicos que poseíamos actualmente, pero sin dejar de lado su estilo antiguo. Este parecido al de Yakyakistan, por sus estilo rupestre y tradicional.

Sus creencias religiosas estaban completamente ligadas a su actitud del día a día, siguiendo las enseñanzas que sus historias de su religión politeísta. Sus historias presentaban a todo el panteón Gudavki, nombre que le dan al panteón, como unos dioses que buscan traer la paz a todo el mundo, que buscan a los elegidos que les ayudaran a luchar contra los males traídos desde el Vermostre; el mundo donde habitan los monstruos, parte de los 6 mundos de esta tierra. Sus nombre no los recuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo este por el momento.

Su lenguaje era bastante basto y su escritura no pasando de símbolos rectos y curvos, demostrando como mantenían su lenguaje desde sus inicios. Aprender su lenguaje me fue complicado aprender, pero por suerte me encontré con un Pegaso que llego a este lugar al naufragar y que vivió allí desde entonces por 20 años.

Celestia escucho atentamente todo lo que le Conte por unos 30 minutos, incluso mientras estábamos caminando por los pasillos del castillo, al estar guiándome a un cuarto en el cual me iba a entregar algo. Cada vez que le daba un termino que ella no entendía, le daba una explicación bastante simple y entendible. Le intereso mas el tema religioso que lo demás, será por que ella es casi una diosa en la tierra y escuchar de otros dioses quizás le parecía interesante.

-¿Entonces ese "Vermostre", posee criaturas malignas?-Me pregunto con la curiosidad que mantuvo estos 30 minutos, ella estando delante de mi yo siguiéndola a donde se encontraba lo que me quería entregar.

-Si, criaturas que son capases de usar 6 elementos; Agua, fuego, viento, tierra, hielo y electricidad. Cuyos cuerpos son capases de producir efectos letales con esos elementos-Le respondí explicándole que poderes tenían esos monstruos mitológicos.

-Interesante-Se dijo para si misma Celestia mientras pensaba con la mano en mentón. Seguimos caminado hasta llegar a la habitación que ella me estaba guiando. Mi cuarto-¡Ya llegamos!-Llamo mi atención mientras que abría la puerta de la habitación.

-No deje que sacaran nada, solamente que la limpiaran hasta que volvieras-Me menciono con nostalgia mientras ambos entrabamos a mi cuarto.

Seguí como lo deje, mis cosas; mis libros, mis dibujos, mis herramientas y mis cuadros de fotos. Mi cama estaba como la deje, hecha y sin arrugas, esperando que pronto pudiera usarla nuevamente esta esperándome lisa para cuando llegara.

Deje el cofre en suelo junto con mi mochila, y saque la llave que estaba en mi chaqueta. Celestia me estaba viendo curiosa por el cofre.

-¿Y ese cofre Shay?-.

-Es un cofre que me entrego la capitana del barco en el cual vine-Le respondí insertando y girando la llave en el cofre, abriéndose al escuchar el mecanismo de apertura quedándose entre abierto.

-Bueno, tengo que resolver unos asuntos-Me menciono saliendo de la habitación, deteniéndose en la puerta y girándose para verme-Lo que te quería dar se encuentra en tu armario, cuando lo veas, cámbiate y ven al comedor, necesito hablar contigo sobre el libro-Me dijo eso con un tono mas serio-Adiós-Se despidió, yo asintiendo con una sonrisa como despedida, ella me dio devolvió la sonrisa y se retiro del lugar.

-"Bueno, veamos que hay dentro"-Pensé en mis interiores, me estaba matando la curiosidad de saber hay dentro del cofre.

Levante la tapa del cofre mostrándome lo que se encontraba dentro, que se encontraban; una espada con guardia y pomo unidos de oro, una empuñadora y hoja de jade, y un revestimiento de oro que actuaba como funda; también habían partes de armadura, siendo que se encontraban: una hombrera, una hebilla que tenia una correa para guardar una espada, y otra para una daga, además de dos revestimientos de piernas, todo esto hechos de metal.

-"Que espada tan rara"-Pensé extrañado sosteniendo la espada, esta transformando que el jade de su hoja y empuñadura a metal, al estar en contacto con mis manos-"Ahora es aun mas extraño… ¡espera!, hay algo mas"-Deje a un lado la espada, metiendo la mano dentro del cofre para sacar lo que estaba oculto.

Saque todas las partes de armadura que había en la caja, dejándolos en el piso junto con la espada que seguía igual como cuando la tuve en mis manos.

Vi que había un compartimiento oculto en el cofre, levante la tapa de ese compartimiento con una hendidura que había. Se encontraba un brazal dentro del compartimiento, este hecho de lo que parecía ser acero, junto con escrituras en sus borde. Eran demasiado pequeñas como pera leerlas, al igual que una correar de cuero negro, al parecer sintético, que presentaba también escrituras.

-"Estas son partes de un guardia de los templo sagrados de Menforder"-Pensé asombrado mientras veía mas detenidamente lo que había en la caja.

Estas parte de armadura presentaban las marcas distintivas de estos guardias. Cada parte de las armaduras tenían un símbolo que representaba, por así decirlo, una supuesta mejoría en la zona del cuerpo que perteneciera la parte de la armadura. Las que existían eran: Ofensiva, fortaleza, rapidez, y la que solo presentaban los guardias que manipulaban magia; Hechicería. Estas siendo talladas en la armadura, según en que debía mejorar el guardia físicamente.

-"¿Pero porque ese humano tenia estas cosas?-Dije para mi mismo en voz alta, esto era demasiado raro como para ser verdad. Mejor dejo de darle vueltas a esto y veo lo que me dio Celestia-Con que el ropero-Mencione abriendo el susodicho mueble.

Dentro de el se encontraba la ropa que había dejado tirada cuando viaje, ya no me servían así que mejor las desecho. Sacando la ropa vi que había una caja de cartón de color morado con el símbolo de tres gemas; una grande y dos pequeñas, de color blanco las tres. Era bastante gruesa y su peso era ligero, creo que ropa es lo mas seguro que me encuentre dentro de esta caja. La saque del armario y la deje en la cama, mientras seguía sacando la ropa.

Despues de un rato sacando la ropa, fui hacia la caja y la abrí. Dentro de ella saque: una chaqueta negra con botones prismáticos dorados; esta era parecida a la de los Protectores Reales. Teniendo un estilo que la separaba con la capucha y su forma al tener la parte del ombligo abierta, un chaleco azul oscuro con detalles dorados elegantes, unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camisa blanca.

Esta ropa era bastante elegante, al igual que deportivita, es perfecta para mi. La chaqueta aunque no lo pareciera, era abertura en el ombligo me daba mas movilidad, al igual que la parte de la cola de la chaqueta se pueda expandir al estar dividida me da mas maniobrabilidad con las caderas y piernas, pero sin perder la elganzacia de la chaqueta junto con el chaleco y la camisa. Los pantalones hablaban por si solos, así que no es necesario explicar.

-Creo que desde ahora usare esta ropa-Me dije para mi mismo con una sonrisa-Gracias por esto madre-Aunque no estuviera, agradecí a Celestia.

….

-Creo que con esto estaría listo- Me dije a mi arreglándome la chaqueta, y mirándome al espejo.

Me vestí con el traje que me regalo Celestia, que era bastante cómoda y con una libertad de movimiento bastante buena. Puede que lleve esta ropa elegante, pero no dejare de lado la armadura del cofre, no la malgastaría, así que me la puse junto con mi nuevo traje.

La hombrera no molestaba, no era rígida, sino que era mas fluido el movimiento, protegiendo mi hombro izquierdo y sin darme problemas al moverlo; el cinturón me lo tuve que poner con una cinta ancha negra, gracias a que solo era una hebilla, pero con una protección en la parte superior de mi pierna derecha con una armadura que cubría mi muslo; el brazalete me lo puse en el brazo izquierdo, porque me gusta defender mi izquierda por ser la que mas descuido de ambos lados de mi cuerpo, y me puse los recubrimientos de piernas que llegaban hasta mas debajo de la rodilla, sobre mi botas dándoles protección a mis canillas y a las botas.

-Aunque no lo crea. Se ve bien esta armadura con la ropa-Pensé sorprendido por lo bien que se veía la armadura junto al traje. Tome la espada que seguía en el suelo sin su recubrimiento, y la puse en la correa de mi hebilla, enfundando la espada.

Mire por la ventana de mi habitación, el solo estaba en su punto medio en el cielo, significando las altas horas de la tarde que eran.

-"¿Qué hora es?"-De mi antigua chaqueta saque mi reloj, el cual apuntaba a las 16:39 horas-"¡Demonios como pasa el tiempo, será mejor ir al comedor para no hacer esperar mas a mi Celestia!"-Guarde rápidamente mi reloj en uno de los bolsillos interiores de mi nueva chaqueta, y tome rumbo rápidamente hacia el comedor.

{Castillo de Canterlot, Comedor}{17:00 P.M., Lunes}

En el comedor del gran castillo que habitaban las princesas Celestia y Luna, se encontraba cuatro seres; Shay el hijo adoptivo de Celestia, la mismísima Celestia, la fénix Aery y su madre la fénix Philomena. Los 4 se encontraban en la mesa comiendo las exquisiteces que habían preparado lo cocineros del castillo.

La mesa no era ni grande ni pequeña, pero tenia una gran variedad de comida; había sopa de verduras surtidas como entrada, ensalada de lechuga y tomates para plato principal y de postre una ensalada de frutas, pero la princesa en vez de la ensalada, pido un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate. Las fénix tenían una dieta estricta, así no podían comer cosas aparte de verduras como la lechuga o coliflor, siendo su postre unas gelatinas de frutilla.

Shay comía estas comidas que tenia en la mesa sin problemas, teniendo un vaso de agua para mejorar la entrada de la comida. Muchos pensarían que el por ser humano no podía vivir sin comer carne, pero la realidad superaba a las expectativas de los lectores de esta historia.

Desde que los humanos convivieron con lo Ponis, los humanos tuvieron que cambiar drásticamente su dieta para convivir con estos. Dejando de lado las carnes rojas y blancas, al igual que el pescado, tuvieron que cambiar su dieta a una de verduras, frutas y hasta flores comestibles. Con el paso del tiempo el metabolismo de los humanos se acostumbro a comer solamente cosas veganas, dejando a las carnes como un dolor de estomago, ya que las proteínas las podían sacar de las legumbres.

Desde que sirvieron la comida, ninguno de los dos seres que hablaban Equestre, dijeron palabra alguna. No por enojo, sino por el hecho de disfrutar la comida que tenían en la mesa. Costumbre que crearon ambos por el hecho de lo irrespetuoso que era hablar cuando alguien estaba comiendo, así que esperaban entre platos para poder conversar tranquilamente.

-Se te ve bien ese traje Shay-Alago con una sonrisa la princesa Celestia por la nueva apariencia del castaño, rompiendo el silencio que se estaba creando, siendo que ambos ya habían tomado su sopa.

-Gracias madre, me gusto este traje que me regalaste-Agradeció con una sonrisa el joven humano a su protectora quien acepto las gracias con una sonrisa.

-No es nada, solo quería regalarte algo para cuando volvieras. Además que se la pedí a una amiga que las hiciera, ella nunca decepciona-Menciono con una sonrisa y vio las armaduras que llevaba por encima de la ropa el castaño-Veo que ese cofre traía una armadura, ¿verdad?-Pregunto con curiosidad por el origen de estas.

-Si, dentro del cofre venían estas partes de armadura, junto con esta espada-Le respondió el joven levantándose de la silla y desenvainado la espada de su cinturón para mostrársela a la Alicornio-La hoja originalmente era de jade, pero al tenerla en mis manos se transformo en hierro-Explico la naturaleza extraña de la espada y volviendo a envainarla, seguido de sentarse de nuevo en la mesa-Y sobre la armadura, es que originaria de Jorforder-Termino de explicar llamando la atención de la gobernante.

-¿Y que las hace originaria de Jorforder?-La gobernante pregunto demostrando su curiosidad, cosa que noto Shay que solamente sonrió.

-¿Ves el símbolo de aquí madre?-Apunto al pequeño símbolo que se encontraba en la hombrera.

-Si-Asintió mientras afirmaba con la voz.

-Esta símbolo es una de las runas que utilizan los guardias de Menforder, mas específicamente de los templos sagrados de los dioses. Estas runas son, por así decirlo, unas runas potenciadoras según sus creencias religiosas-Empezó la explicación mientras que unos sirvientes sacan sus platos de sopa y les ponían en frente las ensaladas.

-¿Y que tienen de especial esas runas?, ¿algún tipo de magia o algo así?-Pregunto Celestia en medio de la explicación del castaño mientras le ponían su plato de ensalada en frente.

-No poseen nada de mágicos, solamente que según sus creencias, esas runas hacen que los dioses les provean de un aumento de poder defensivo, ofensivo, rapidez u mágico, pero este ultimo casi ningún guardia lo posee, ya que se considera una runa demasiado poderosa y solo para los elegidos por los dioses-Termino de explicar recogiendo un tenedor esperando que si Celestia decía algo, poder comer despues de que lo dijera.

-Es una tierra muy interesante, me gustaría visitarla en algún momento-Menciono con emoción presente una sonrisa de parte de la Alicornio.

-Algún día la llevare a conocer ese lugar madre, se lo aseguro-Le prometió el joven humano a su protectora quien lo vio con una sonrisa feliz y amorosa.

-Gracias Shay-Aprecio la promesa del castaño de ir al ese lugar tan lejano y desconocido, que sabia tan poco, y que solo la información que le ha provisto su hijo adoptivo le había provisto.

Después de que hablara Celestia, ambos comenzaron a comer de la ensalada, el cual era el plato principal del almuerzo. Estos presentaban una degustación un poco mas rápida que tuvieron con la sopa de antes, no por que fuera en mayor cantidad o que fuera mas deliciosa, sino por la importancia del tema que tenían que hablar después de ese plato.

En todos los almuerzos que tenían Shay y la princesa Celestia desde que el joven humano era un niño, ambos se guardaban los temas mas importantes que había que hablar, y lo dejaban para el plato principal, siendo este el mas importante del almuerzo. Dependiendo de la importancia del asunto, comían mas rápido o mas lento, todo dependiente del tema y de su gravedad.

Pasaron como 5 minutos para que terminaran de comer sus ensaladas, y se miraran seriamente mientras que dejaban los tenedores en los platos, para empezar tratar el tema. Esperaron a que los sirvientes se llevaran los platos y salieran de la habitación, para hablar en mas privacidad el tema.

-¿Ahora sabes de donde proviene tu marca?-La expresión de seriedad y preocupación que tenia Celestia por castaño era muy evidente, esa marca y la razón por la que la tiene el siempre le a preocupado.

-El libro de Starswirl dice que tiene algo que ver con un artefacto que encontró en un templo de las civilizaciones de los Ponitecas. Según el es un símbolo de protección que les dio una de sus diosas-Explico el castaño sacando de dentro de su chaqueta el libro de Starswirl, Celestia tomándolo con magia y empezando leerlo rápidamente, al termínalo en 6 minutos de leerlo quedo estupefacta de los corto del libro.

-¡Pero si solo son 10 paginas de texto!-Dijo con asombro la Alicornio por el breve libro.

-Si, son 10 paginas, pero desde la pagina 6 que no hay información alguna. Lo mas seguro es que tiene que ver con la desaparición de Starswirl, y por eso no continuo la investigación-Dedujo el castaño con seriedad y calma, termino su vaso de agua y continuo-Pero todavía queda el objeto que tenia la marca, que se encuentra en la "sala de objetos mágicos" de el. Desconozco el lugar de donde se encuentra esa sala, por que no se encuentra en este castillo-Termino mencionando la localización del objeto que tenia relación con su marca. Celestia al oír la localización del objeto, le entro una tristeza al recordar tal lugar.

-La sala de objetos mágicos de Starswirl se encuentra en el antiguo castillo en el que vivíamos mi hermana y yo, antes del suceso de Nightmare Moon. En el bosque Everfree-Dijo la localización de la sala con un tono triste al recordar ese lugar.

La tristeza que sentía era por dos razones muy personales de ella.

El alzamiento de Nightmare Moon en la princesa Luna, su hermana, hizo que sintiera la culpa del no saber como se sentía su hermana al vivir en la sobra de ella. Cada vez que pensaba en ese castillo se sentía culpable por su hermana.

Y por que la sala de objetos mágicos, fue la ultima sala en la que vio a Starswirl, su maestro en la magia, antes de desaparecer junto con los antiguos elementos de la harmonía. Recordando esta sala por no poder haberle dado mejor palabras de despedida que un simple: "Adiós".

-¿Estas bien madre?-Pregunto preocupado el castaño que se encontraba al lado de la Alicornio sujetándole la mano, sorprendiéndola por lo rápido que llego a estar al lado de ella. La verdad siendo de que ella estuvo unos largos 3 minutos con tristeza mirando al libro, preocupando a su hijo adoptivo quien se acerco a ver si tenia algo mal.

-Estoy bien Shay, lo siento por preocuparte. Solo tuve un mal recuerdo, eso es todo-Le respondió tratando de calmar al castaño mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba la mano con la que sujetaba su mano el, logrando calmarlo y este volviendo a su asiento.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo. Ahora se la localización de la sala, iré a buscar al objeto yo mismo para investigarlo-Explico el chico con mas clama al saber la información de donde se encontraba el objeto.

-¿Cuándo iras a buscarlo?-Pregunto la princesa.

-Lo iré a buscar el miércoles. Tomare el tren de las 12 hacia Ponyville, y entonces ire a Everfree a buscar el objeto en el castillo-Explico su plan a la Alicornio que asintió dándole el visto bueno a su plan, y recordando algo que le debía decir al joven.

-Ahora que mencionaste un viaje a Ponyville, recordé que te iba a pedir que fueras ahí para buscar unos encargos que tenia para ti, como regalo de los otros 5 cumpleaños que no pude celebrar contigo-Menciono lo que había recordado y menciono eso ultimo con un poco de tristeza.

-Si es así, los buscare cuando vaya ahí-Asintió aceptando su nuevo mandado para cuando fuera a Ponyville.

Empezaron a comer el postre siendo que el joven empezaba a comer su ensalada de frutas, y Celestia comía su delicioso trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-Nunca cambias madre jaja-Menciono divertido el castaño viendo divertido como su madre disfrutaba del pastel.

El postre nunca les importo hablar mientras comían en este, ya que no veían irrespetuoso comer cosas dulces mientras hablaban. El postre era para disfrutar mientras se hablaba amenamente entre los conocidos y nuevas caras.

Mientras Shay comía su ensalada recordó algo que no pudo decir en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Celestia, no pudo preguntar.

-¿Cómo esta Luna?-Pregunto con curiosidad de donde se encontraba su tía.

-Ella se encuentra durmiendo ahora mismo, esta recuperando energías para gobernar en la noche-Respondió con tranquilidad comiendo otro trocito de pastel de quistaba en su tenedor-Si quieres puedo mandarla a llamar, despues de todo ella esta ansiosa de conocerte-Le ofreció para que la pudiera conocer, siendo lo ultimo lago que ya se esperaba Shay.

-No porfavor-Nego la oferta que le hizo Celestia-No quiero molestarla mientras duerme. Ya encontrare un momento en el cual presentarme ante ella-Empezó a volver a comer su ensalada de frutas tranquilamente.

-Jaja son muy iguales en preocuparse por los demás, se llevaran muy bien-Menciono divertida y feliz la Alicornio volviendo a comer de su pastel.

-"Eso espero jeje"-Pensó un poco nervioso el castaño por la primera impresión que le podría dar a Lunas-"Pero tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que no tenga una mala impresión mía"-Pensó con determinación, no le gustaba dar malas primeras impresiones a nuevas caras que lo conocían, siempre buscaba dar la mejor impresión posible.

Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, volviendo a comer su postre, siendo de que cuanto Celestia preguntaba por alguna historia de su viaje, este le respondía con la misma calma. Así pasando el día junto con su madre, tenían muchas cosas que hablar y muy poco tiempo en el día.

Pero ya no tenían que preocuparse por el tiempo, ya que Shay había vuelto a casa, y el tiempo era lo que menos importaba ahora mismo.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 3 De vuelta a casa Parte 2

Capitulo 3 De vuelta en casa Parte 2:

{Castillo de Canterlot, Habitación de Shay}{Martes, 8:00 Hrs}

Era de día en la elegante y refinada, capital de Equestria, Canterlot. Muchas Ponis se estaban levantando para cumplir con sus labores del día; diseñadores, vendedores, chefs, etc, todos esperando que este fuera un día productivo y perfecto como tenían casi todos día a día gracias a su majestuosa princesa. Estando entre todos los habitantes, un joven humano, que se encontraba preparándose para ir a desayunar.

Era nada mas ni nada menos que Shay Solaire, el cual se encontraba vistiéndose para el día. Ya tenia puesta la ropa que le regalo su madre adoptiva, y procedía a colocarse la armadura que usaría desde ahora y hasta que no pudiera usarla. Era un regalo de alguien que había pasado casi toda su vida esperando que un humano apareciera y por fin entregársela, así que no podía desmerecer tal promesa, por lo que la usaría siempre. Además que de que le seria bastante útil en algún futuro, seguramente por el tan resistente metal de una tierra lejana del cual esta hecho la armadura.

Se había levantado 30 minutos antes para ordenar su cuarto; puso los libros que había conseguido alrededor del viaje, al igual que los comics de Aery. Sus recuerdos de cada lugar que visito, dejo en su armario su ropa y dejo hecha su cama. El terminaba de amarrar los cordones de sus botas recubiertas de los protectores, terminando a los segundos y levantándose para mirarse al espejo.

-Esta es la primera noche que tengo un sueño normal despues de seis años-Se dijo asimismo con extrañez por el desaparición repentina del sueño que lo materia en incógnita desde los doce años.

Su mente se encontraba con mas incógnitas de las que tenia anteriormente antes de conseguir el libro de Starswirl. El porque de la presencia de esa chica en su sueño hace unos días y la desaparición de este, el porque no le ha hablado el tal "Egil" desde el ataque en el barco y la extraña piedra que consumía la energía "oscura" de los que la rodeaban. Todas esas incógnitas eran lo que lo mantenían confuso, pero la piedra que se encontraba en el castillo de las hermanas, las resolverían.

Se arreglaba la hombrera mientras estaba pensativo, seguido fue hacia la caja donde guardaba la espada y el brazal que tenia. Quizás hoy podría ir al campo de practica para practicar con su nueva espada, la enfundo y amarro las correas del brazal, estando listo para salir. Se miro una ultima vez en el espejo viéndose en el espejo, mas exactamente, en el pelo.

-Creo que debería ser hora de hacerme un nuevo peinado, ¿no lo crees Aery?-Le pregunto a su fiel amiga fénix mientras se quitaba la cola de caballo, mostrando un pelo tan largo que le llegaba a los hombros. Mientras que la fénix que se encontraba revoloteando por la zona de la ventana entro mi miro a su amigo.

-Gyu-Grazno la fénix mientras asentía al ver el pelo de su compañero. Este miro su cabello, cerrando los ojos mientras asentía.

-Creo que pasare por la peluquería de Scissors Hairstyle despues, ahora será mejor que bajemos Aery-Menciono uno de sus planes del día, se volvió a hacer la cosa de caballo, y los dos bajaron hacia el comedor para ir a desayunar.

Mientras baja las escaleras y caminaba por los pasillos, saludaba a los sirvientes, estos los saludaban a el y a Aery, alegres de que hayan vuelto a casa. Shay también estaba feliz por volver a un lugar donde casi todos lo conocían y se llevaban bien con el. Era bueno volver a casa.

* * *

{Castillo de Canterlot, comedor}{8:30 Hrs}

Me encontraba en el comedor junto con Aery y Celestia, ambos comiendo nuestro desayuno; siendo unos pancakes con miel y mantequilla, de acompañamiento unos cereales y unos vasos con jugo de naranja. Toda la comida que sirven en el castillo, tanto frutas como verduras son cultivadas aquí, para que cada día las princesas y sirvientes coman comida sin algún tipo de suero que hace crecer los alimentos. Toda la comida del castillo es 100% natural.

Aery y Philomena comían lechuga y tomates, siendo que Aery seguía comiendo a regañadientes los tomates. A ella no le gustaban los tomates por que siempre los daban con cascara, y eso le disgustaba a ella.

-Veo que te sentó bien dormir Shay, parecías bastante agotado ayer-Me menciono con su sonrisa de siempre Celestia, ella había terminado de comer sus pancakes, recordándome mi apariencia ayer.

-"Bueno luchar contra piratas no es demasiado relajante"-Pensé con una sonrisa nerviosa, no le había contado de los sucesos que sucedieron en el Expert Crede para no preocuparla-Estuve un poco ocupado con un trabajo que me dieron en el barco. Por eso estaba tan agotado-Mentí con una sonrisa tranquila fingida, ella por suerte se lo creyó y me asintió-"Ufff menos mal se la creyó"-Pensé aliviado de que no me descubriera.

-¿Hoy vas a entrenar con tu nueva espada?, ¿o la vas a tener decorativa?-Me pregunto eso ultimo bromeando por la ultima vez que tuve una espada cuando estuve en aquí.

Fue un vez que estaba entrenando con Shining Armor con mis clases de espada. Despues de las clases que tuve, sin darme cuenta, pase todo el día con una espada en mi cinturón. Celestia no me lo dijo porque le parecía gracioso que haya pasado todo el día pensando que la había guardado.

-Pues si madre, quiero volver a entrenarme con la espada. Ahora que estoy aquí en Canterlot me volveré un guardia para proteger a la gente-Le respondí a su primera pregunta con tranquilidad y una sonrisa, ella asintió con un semblante feliz.

-Siempre te a gustado proteger a la gente, no me sorprende que quieras tener un trabajo de tal servicio-Me respondió entre risillas.

Ella junto con Aery, son las únicas que me conocen a la perfección y saben que uno de mis ideales es que la gente sea feliz y segura. Desde pequeño me he guiado en mi vida con las historias de héroes Equestrianos, siendo que las historias de Rockhoof y Flash Magnus las que marcaron mis ideales.

Debes tener la fuerza para defender a la gente, como lo hizo Rockhoof al cavar tanto para salvar a su gente de la lava del volcán que los amenazaba. Y la valentía de Flash Magnus de enfrentar a los dragones que tenían capturados a sus compañeros. Eran los mas grandes ejemplos que tuve en mi niñez al escuchar sus historias, sentir que si lo quería, podía defender a la gente de los males que azotan este mundo constantemente.

Eso era lo que tenia en mente antes de mi viaje hasta que llego la marca. Me hizo viajar antes de empezar mi enteramiento de guardia novato, eran seis años de entrenamiento constante si querías convertirte en uno a la edad de doce, esos seis años perdidos por buscar respuestas de la marca. Espero que cuando encuentre el significado de la marca y el porque la tengo, sea algo que me ayude en mi cometido de proteger.

-Ya me conoces madre, siempre a sido un objetivo mío el convertirme en guardia para proteger-Solté con una sonrisa cariñosa-Desde pequeño lo he querido, sumado a que ahora volví y tengo la edad suficiente. Tomare el entrenamiento para convertirme en unos-Le mencione mis planes ella dándome una cálida sonrisa.

-Espero que se cumpla ese objetivo tan bueno que tienes Shay-Me apoyo felizmente Celestia ahora comiendo los cereales. Se siente bien que la gente que aprecias, apoyo tus objetivos.

-Gracias madre-Agradecí su apoyo empezando a comer los cereales también. Este será un día bastante movido para mi creo, eso lo hará emociónate.

* * *

{Castillo de Canterlot, Habitación de la princesa Luna}{7:55 Hrs}

Me encontraba en el balcón de mi habitación mientras terminaba de ocultar la luna en el horizonte. Mi trabajo aunque cansador era bastante satisfactorio que permitía hacer que los Ponis y pudieran dormir tranquilos teniendo sueños. Sueños de los que yo me encargaba de mantener feliz y pacíficos, para prepararlos con felicidad para el día siguiente.

-¡Bien!, ya termine-Me dije a mi misma con cansancio por todo el trabajo de esta noche, me seque el sudor que se había generado en mi frente por el esfuerzo.

Estaba empezando a llegar la temporada de invierno, algo raro ya que todavía faltaban un par mas de meses. Las noches empezaban a hacerse mas longevas por el sol que bajaba antes de tiempo, asiendo que de tenga mas trabajo al ser protectora de los sueños.

Fui al baño para mantenerme un tiempo mas despierta, hoy conocía al hijo adoptivo que tiene Celestia, Shay era su nombre. Por lo que me conto el era alguien agradable y cariñoso cuando lo llegas a conocer, me mostraba algunas veces las cartas que el le mandaba semanalmente para contarme de los lugares que había visitado. Esto me creo expectativas bastante altas de el, de seguro es un Poni bastante agradable, pero lo que mas me llamaba la atención era la razón del viaje que tuvo por seis años.

-"¿Qué será?"-Me pregunte con curiosidad, Tia nunca me conto la razón y eso me parecía extraño-Mejor dejo de pensar en eso-Me tire agua en la casa para despertarme un poco mas, logre el cometido secándome con una toalla que tenia a mano.

Levante la mirada y me vi al espejo, viendo mi panorámica de mi apariencia; tenia mi ropa arrugada y tenia mi cabello despeinado. El luchar las bestias de las pesadillas también de desaliña tu apariencia al hacer movimientos de pelea en la cama.

-Rayos, será mejor que me arregle si no quiero dar una mala impresión-Me dije a mi misma con enojo hacia mi cabello-¡Que hora es? Las 8:00, tengo tiempo suficiente-Y como si fuera un rayo empecé a arreglarme.

Me arregle el cabello, me maquille para ocultar las ojeras por el cansancio, y me empecé a buscar un vestido con tal de verme mas como una princesa. Termine con un vestido de color morado oscuro y negro con una media luna en la falda, tacones de color azul ocurro y mis joyas como mi corona.

-Creo que ya estoy lista-Me mire al espejo para ver como lucia ahora, siendo que ya estoy mucho mas presentable.

Entonces tome rumbo al comedor del castillo, espero que hoy haya un buen desayuno. Me encontraba caminando cuando me encuentro con una sirvienta que estaba llevando sabanas limpias hacia un cuarto.

-Buenos días princesa-Me saludo educadamente con una reverencia.

-Buenos días Royalty Duster-Salude con una sonrisa y educación a ella. Royalty es la líder de las sirvientas del castillo, era quien se encargaba de manejar el trabajo de cada sirvienta.

Ella era una Poni terrestre de crin naranja y de piel rosado pastel. Llevaba el traje de sirvienta clásico y un collar de oro con una esmeralda de su Cutie Mark, un plumero con brillos como polvo. Siempre lo lleva desde que la conocí, además de ser una de las sirvientas mas jóvenes del castillo, teniendo 30 años.

-¿Para quién son esas sabanas?- le pregunte con curiosidad, las sabanas que se habían lavado se dejaron en las habitaciones hace dos días.

-Son para el joven Shay, princesa. Su regreso a Canterlot hizo que tenga que cambiar sabanas en su habitación-Me respondió con felicidad al responderme.

-¿Por qué tanta felicidad por entregar unas sabanas?-Pregunte con una sonrisa confundida por su repentina felicidad.

-Es que estoy feliz de que el joven Shay haya vuelto. Lo cuide desde pequeño cuando la princesa Celestia se encontraba ocupada-Me respondió explicándome su felicidad junto con una sonrisa-Además de que el fue quien me regalo este hermoso collar-Dejo las sabanas en una de sus mano y me mostro el collar, entonces el quien se lo dio.

-Parece que lo estimas mucho Royalty, ¿enserio es tan amable como me han contado?-Le pregunte sorprendida por lo que me conto, parece que le gusta tratar bien a la gente que aprecia.

-Sin dudas princesa Luna, al conocerlo lo sabrá-Me aseguro con una sonrisa volviendo a sujetar las sabanas con sus dos brazos-Ahora si me disculpa, tenga muchísimo trabajo hoy. adiós-Se despidió haciendo una reverencia y retomaba su camino hacia su destino, yo me despedí con un asentimiento y seguí caminando hacia el comedor.

-"Se ve que tiene buena relación con la servidumbre"-Me dije mentalmente mientras caminaba, ahora mis expectativas estaban mas altas que antes. Espero que cumpla con la mayoría que tengo y me cuente la razón de su viaje.

* * *

Después de haber caminado por unos 15 minutos llegue a la entrada del comedor, quedándome en frente de la puerta con una mano en la perilla. Estaba nerviosa por conocer a Shay, como seria; bonito, feo, Unicornio, Pegaso o tal vez un Poni terrestre, no importa que fuera, lo importante es conocerlo, pero digamos que no soy muy buena conociendo a nueva, en especial cuando me cuentan cosas tan buenas.

-"Vamos Luna, solo es verlo, hablar con el y conocerlo. Tan fácil como es decirlo"-Me dije a misma mientras sujetaba la perilla-"Entonces vamos"-Entonces tome valor y abrí la puerta-Hola Tia, encantada de conocerte… Shay-Mis ojos no creían lo que estaba presenciando, era algo que nunca pensé volver a ver despues de mil años. ¡Un humano!.

Al frente de Celestia se encontraba un humano joven de 18 años, su cabello era castaño oscuro y ojos grises. Vestía un traje con partes de una armadura y tenia una espada en su cinturón, además de tener una cinta en su mano izquierda. Su rostro denotaba tranquilidad, amabilidad y con una mirada firme, parece que lo que decían era verdad.

Cuando fui liberada de la maldición de Nightmare Moon gracias a Twilight y sus amigas, Celestia me conto que hace 200 años los humanos se habían extinto por una gran plaga. Me sentía triste por eso, ya que un de mis mejores amigo cuando todavía no era Nightmare Moon, era un humano. Me conto también que solo quedaba uno de ellos, pero nunca imagine.. ¡que fuera su hijo!.

Se que Celestia nunca tuvo un hijo, ya que el único Poni que amo, murió en la lucha contra la Reina Umbra. Siempre quiso tener un hijo pero desde la muerte de el, no pudo encontrar a alguien con quien estar de por vida, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que tendría un humano como hijo adoptivo. No soy racista, solo digo que es raro ver a un humano despues de 4 años sin ver uno.

-Oh, buenos días Luna.. ¿estas bien?-Me saludo y me pregunto con algo de preocupación, yo rápidamente me recupere.

-Oh, si estoy bien Tia, y buenos días también-La salude Con una sonrisa tranquilizándola. Gire mi mirada hacia Shay, quien me veía con una sonrisa-Buenos días Shay, es un honor conocerte-Lo salude ahora mas tranquila, el se levanto de su asiento y se acerco hacia mi hasta quedas al frente mío.

-También es un honor conocerte Luna-Me tomo de la mano como saludo, su mano es firme parece es bastante fuerte-Madre me a contado mucho sobre ti, admiro tu trabajo como protectora de los sueños-Me alago con una bonita sonrisa haciéndome tener un leve sonrojo, este chico se denota demasiado su amabilidad.

-Gracias Shay, es un trabajo que me hace sentir muy realizada al saber que los Ponis de toda Equestria durmieron tranquilos-Agradecí su alago con una sonrisa mientras que el iba de nuevo a su asiento, y yo iba al mío.

-Cualquier trabajo que se traduzca en la felicidad y protección de los todos, tiene todo mi respeto-Me dijo con tranquilidad tomando su jugo de naranja.

-¿Eso seria por que cosa?-Pregunte curiosa empezando a comer de mis pancakes.

-Desde pequeño Shay a querido ser un guardia real, para proteger a los Equestrianos-Me respondió Celestia mientras recibía unos papeles de un sirviente que había entrado.

-¿Enserio te gustaría ser un guardia Shay?-Le pregunte con sorpresa, no muchos jóvenes últimamente les a gustado entrar al ejercito por los repetidos ataque que a sufrido Equestria de parte de villanos, teniendo temor por sus vidas.

-Si, desde que cumplí los 5 he querido ser fuerte para proteger a la gente. Esta tierra se ha visto atacada últimamente por fuerzas malignas, quiero ayudar a defender a los inocentes que quedan en el fuego cruzado y combatir contra las maldades venideras-Agrego con decisión en su voz, se nota que lo dice enserio. Me sorprende que alguien pueda tener tanta decisión por proteger a los Equestrianos, estos están constantemente dedicados a sus vidas, a veces sin preocuparse por quienes lo rodean y necesitan ayuda. Me sorprende que encontrar a alguien con tal altruismo de proteger.

-Espero que logres tu objetivo Shay-Le dije en forma de apoyo, debería haber mas como el, personas que se quieran dedicar a proteger sin interés algún.

-Muchas gracias luna-Me agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, me sonroje un poco ante esto. Es un chico bastante agradable, creo que hasta ahora esta cumpliendo todas mis expectativas.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-Le pregunte mientras empezaba a comer los cereales, creo que voy a preguntárselo.

-¿que cosa Luna? Mientras este en mis posibilidades te responderé-Me pregunto con curiosidad por mi petición. Espero que me responda.

-¿Cuál fue la razón de tu viaje por Equestria? Desde que me lo conto Tia, siempre me hubiera gustado saber la razón-Le pregunte este cambiado su semblante a uno un poco mas serio saliendo de su tranquilidad, miro a Celestia y esta le asintió.

El al recibir el asentimiento procedió a quitarse la cinta que se encontraba en su mano izquierda, dejando ver una marca parecida a un tatuaje en la parte superior de su mano. Era una marca en forma de pájaro hecho de líneas negras, se notaba que estaba muy bien mantenida en su piel, como si fuera una marca de nacimiento. El me miro y mostró mejor su marca a mi.

-Esta fue la razón de mi viaje-Me respondió mientras apuntaba con su mano derecha la marca-Esta marca la tengo desde que nací, pero se hizo mas visible cuando cumplí 12-Me empezó a explicar con mas seriedad mientras se acariciaba la marca-Empezó con un sueño que tuve en la noche de mi cumpleaños, un sueño que se convirtió en un bucle interminable. Cada día por una semana se repitió y continuo así-Se detuvo un momento tomando lo que le quedaba de jugo-No sabia porque pero ese sueño era el que había iniciado mi búsqueda por saber el significado de esta marca, sabia que estaban relacionados de alguna forma. No encontré ninguna respuesta en toda Canterlot, ¡pero si una pista!-Me explico haciendo resalte en lo ultimo que dijo.

-¿Cual pista?-Le pregunte metida en la explicación, me estaba interesando esto.

-Dentro de la sección de Starswirl encontré un pista sobre un libro que escribió antes de su desaparición-Entonces es verdad que el desaparición, solo pensarlo me hace sentir triste. Fue un gran mentor, lo extraño mucho-Un libro que hablaba sobre una marca en forma de pájaro en un amuleto. No dude mas y decidí viajar para encontrarlo, pero nunca pensé que tardaría seis años en encontrarlo. Pensaba unos 2 años a lo mucho, pero lo que descubrí y vi en ese viaje valió la pena-Saco de dentro de su chaqueta un libro corto y me lo entrego. Lo leí rápidamente, ¡y era cierto!, es la letra de Starswirl-El amuleto se encuentra en el castillo de las hermanas, así que viajare a Ponyville mañana y la buscare para terminar la investigación-Termino de explicarme mientras volvía a poner la cinta en su mano izquierda. Le entregue el libro este guardándolo en su chaqueta nuevamente.

Es increíble que solo por saber que era lo que significara la marca que tiene en su mano, viajara por seis largos años. Pero me sorprendía mas la falta de arrepentimiento en el por ese tiempo perdido. La mas seguro es que se encontró con lugares que solo estaban en la imaginación de los Equestrianos en zonas inexploradas de esta gran tierra y sus alrededores.

Aun con tanta explicación seguía una duda dentro de mi. Una pregunta que germinaba en mi que no paso por su explicación.

-¿Por qué ocultas la marca? Si no se sabe nada de esta-Le pregunte con extrañeza de que la siga ocultando. El me miro con su tranquilidad anterior y me sonrió.

-La oculto por lo que pueda estar relacionada-Me respondió arreglándose un poco mas la cinta-No quiero meterme en algún problema si alguien malo reconoce esta marca, no quiero tener problemas de algo que desconozco-Agrego esta explicación a su respuesta. Inteligente decisión, evitar meterse en problemas en su viaje ocultando la razón de este.

-Fue una decisión muy inteligente Shay-Le dije en un cumplido este sonriéndome con mas calidez levantándose de la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Luna-Me agradeció por mi cumplido con dándome una sonrisa mas cálida-Con su permiso me retiro-Nos dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué te vas?-Le pregunte algo extrañada, me gustaría seguir conversando con el.

-Quiero entrenar con esta espada que tengo-Desenfundo la espada mostrándomela. Es bastante elegante a mi parecer por esa hoja que tiene unos grabados de un lenguaje que desconozco-Así que voy a entrenar con ella un rato. Si quiere que continuemos nuestra conversación, la veo en la noche-Me ofreció cortésmente, yo asentí ante la propuesta-Vamos Aery- El dijo y se retiro de la habitación yendo con la hija de Philomena, Aery, con el en su hombro.

Me quede viendo unos momentos la puerta cuando salió. Es un chico humano muy agradable, no me arrepiento de conocerlo, además que de parece muy interesante su desenvuelta en su destino con la marca y su futuro entrenamiento como guardia. Gire mi cabeza y vi a Celestia que me miraba fijamente, me asuste cuando me la vi.

-Parece que te agrado, ¿no?-Me pregunto con tono pícaro, me sonrojo avergonzada por la pregunta tan repentina-Jajaja, es broma-Me dijo riéndose por la cara que tenia, yo no me enoje, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus bromas-Pero dejando las bromas, ¿Qué te pareció el?-Me pregunto con su típica sonrisa y con tranquilidad.

-Pues si, es un buen chico el que criaste Tia. Sera alguien grande cuando sea mas mayor-Le respondo con una sonrisa-Lograra grandes cosas, eso es seguro-Agregue terminando mi respuesta. Ella me sonrió y abrió una de sus collares, viendo una foto en ella.

-El es mi mas grande orgullo Luna-Me Menciono con un tono feliz mostrándome la foto de su collar. Era ella y un pequeño Shay sonriendo en el jardín del castillo junto a muchos sirviente-No sabes como me preocupe la primera semana que viajo. Estaba lista para ir a buscarlo yo misma si me escribía que tenia algún problema-Me empezó a explicar su perspectiva de inicio del viaje de Shay-Pero cuando me dijo que había llegado a Cloudsdale y me dio su reporte semanal me sentí aliviada-Me continuo explicando mientras recordaba su alivio al recordar ese reporte.

-Lo hiciste bien Tia, solo tenia que encontrar la respuesta del porque de su marca, y ¡mira!. Ya esta por descubrir algo que lo acercara a la respuesta-Ella me sonrió y me asintió-Ahora que volvió podrá ser alguien que siempre quiso, proteger a la gente con voluntad-Agregue feliz de que ahora podría conocer mejor a Shay ahora que volvió a asentarse aquí en Canterlot. Celestia cambio su mirada una mas intranquila-¿Que pasa Tia?-Le pregunte con preocupación al ver su semblante, ella me vio y se puso con un poco mas de seriedad.

-Es que Shay no podrá vivir mas aquí en Canterlot-Me respondió sin que yo esperara lo que me iba a estar por decir, yo poniendo una cara sorprendida al oírlo.

* * *

{Castillo de Canterlot, Campos de entrenamiento}{9:30 Hrs}

Me encontraba caminando hacia los patios de los campos de entrenamiento. El castillo al ser tan grande, también albergaba el lugar de entrenamiento de sus protectores, dándoles un lugar bastante basto en espacio para mejorar en sus habilidades. Fueron muchos los campos que use en su tiempo, Shining me enseñaba cada arte de pelea con los que se entrenaban los caballero; entrenamiento del cuerpo y fuerza de este, uso de espada, arco, escudo, dagas y tanto cuchillos como dardos, siendo mucho que tenia que mantener día a día un yo de nueve años tuvo que pasar por tres años. No me queje en ninguno momento, yo lo había elegido, así que tenia que aguantar con mi voluntad.

Me sorprendió que Luna me hubiera pregunta de la razón de viaje, no me lo vi venir, pensaba que desconocía de que tenia una razón. Este tema se tomaría entre nosotros en algún momento, y no me preocupa habérselo contado, por que temer si somos familia. Puede que no tengamos relación sanguínea, pero nos tratamos o trataremos como tal, y uno siempre debe confiar en la familia.

Veía como los soldados entrenaban contra muñecos de tela y contra ellos mismos. Desde tiros de arcos hasta lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era lo que se vía al ver panorámicamente este lugar. Tenia que encontrar ahora con al capitán de la guardia para hablar con el sobre que me permita entrenar.

Empecé a buscar con mi mirada algún rastro del capitán cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Aery fue la primera en darse vuelta y mirar a quien me tomo el hombro con una cara alegre.

-Nos volvemos a ver Shay, has crecido bastante-Me dijo la voz que estaba detrás mío. Una voz que ya conocía.

-Es gusto volver a verte Shining-Le dije saludando con una sonrisa dándome vuelta para verlo, siendo que era el, Shining Armor. El capitán de la guardia de Canterlot y príncipe del imperio de cristal.

Era un unicornio de crin azul oscuro con líneas celestes y de piel blanca, siendo que era de mi misma estatura. Vestía su típica armadura dorada y morada de capitán de la guardia, siendo que esta tenia su Cutie Mark en su pecho; un escudo azul con una estrella lila. Este me vía con una sonrisa feliz, parece que se alegra de volver a verme.

El aparte de ser mi entrenador cuando tenia nueve, fue uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Twilight en mi niñez. Le tengo un gran respeto y estima por su firmeza al tomar decisiones. Cuando me contó Celestia de que se iba a casar, me sorprendí de sobre manera, pero mi sorpresa se fue al saber que era con Cadance era muy obvio. Pero que despues me dijera que la reina Chrysalis suplantara a Cadance para atacar a Canterlot con su ejercito de Changeling fue lo que me impacto, pero saber que Twilight y sus amigas pudieron salvar Canterlot me calmo.

-Lo mismo digo amigo-Me respondió y ambos nos dimos un breve abrazo amistoso-Parece que por fin encontraste lo que buscabas, ¿verdad? ¿o te cansaste de buscar?-Me pregunto eso ultimo bromeando, yo me reí un poco por la broma y lo mire de nuevo.

-Pues la verdad si lo encontré, pero todavía me falta buscar algo faltante-Le respondí con tranquilidad el asintiendo con una sonrisa. El ya sabia la razón de mi viaje y la marca que tengo, se lo conté cuando me iba a ir de Canterlot-Voy a buscar eso faltante mañana cuando viaje a Ponyville-Agregue contándole mis planes y el se sorprendió por eso y me sonrió.

-Me alegro de que estar cerca de encontrar lo que significa esa marca-Me dijo tomándome del hombro, el también ser preocupo por el significado de esa marca, pensando de que era algo peligroso-Espero que sea algo bueno-Me menciono con calma pero con cierta preocupación.

-Yo también espero eso Shining, aunque no es momento de pensar en cosas negativas-Le dije con una sonrisa tranquila, el tomo mi semblante con tranquilidad-Se que es repentino, pero me gustaría pedirte algo-El me miro con curiosidad por mi repentina petición.

-¿Qué necesitas Shay?-Me pregunto con tranquilidad con los brazos cruzados.

-Quiero que me permitas entrenar como hace seis años. Quiere volver a seguir mi camino para convertirme en guardia-Le respondí con decisión, el me miro, suspiro y sonrió.

-Con que era eso jajaja. Sabes que cuando me ofreces entrenar no me puedo negar, despues de todo fuiste un de los mejores discípulos que tuve-Acepto mi petición con una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar cuando me entrenaba-¡Vamos!, todavía queda día por delante-Me llamo para seguirlo al campo de arquería, yo lo seguí sin rechistar posicionándome a su lado derecho.

Cuando yo estaba en sus entrenamientos, en lo que mas destacaba era en las armas y herramientas a distancia. No se si será por mi buena puntería con el arco y la ballesta, pero resalto mas a distancias que cuerpo. Eso lo sabia de sobra, así que quizás me llevaba ahí para probar que tan bueno me había vuelto.

Mientras caminábamos el me miro con mas detenimiento a lo que seria mi vestimenta.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, que armadura tan extraña llevas. ¿Dónde la conseguiste?-Me pregunto mientras miraba con mas detenimiento mi armadura.

-Es un regalo que me hizo alguien cuando estaba regresando aquí-Le respondí acomodándome un poco las correas de mi hebilla-Son de un lugar llamado "Menforder"-El me miro con rareza al nombrar ese lugar, que obviamente no conocía.

-¿"Menforder"?-Me pregunte y le asentí-Que extraño nombre, nunca no lo había oído antes. ¿Es las inexploradas tierras del mar de luna verdad?-ME pregunto por la ubicación del lugar, yo asentí.

-Si, mas exactamente en las montas de hielo del suroeste del mar de Luna. Es un pueblo parte de un lugar llamado "Jorforder", son un pueblo que vive en frio y coexisten con el-Empecé a explicarle sobre ese lugar, el estaba atento, a el le interesaba saber de nuevos lugares-Lo encontré cuando un barco que me llevaba al Monte Aris, perdió el rumbo y me llevo ahí. Aunque me ofrecieron llevarme devuelta al reabastecerse, me quede para aprender un poco del lugar quería saber mas de esta tierra-Le seguí contando con tranquilidad cuando llegamos al lugar de tiro-¿Llegamos?-Le pregunte y el me asintió

Era un techado de tela que tenia colgada armas de distancia en sus paredes, además de tener una zona de 30 metros que terminaban en unos siete blancos colocados en distintas posiciones. Entramos y el puso en una mesa tres armas, junto con sus municiones.

-Toma cualquier arma de tiro que quieras-Me ofreció entre; una ballesta, un arco y el arma mas nueva que a conseguido la guardia, el cañón de mano-Serán cinco pruebas de puntería con siete blancos en condiciones distintas-Me explico el entrenamiento.

El cañón de mano es una arma de proyectiles mas nueva que se a creado hasta el momento, siendo que en ves de lanzar flechas o dardos, dispara una bola pequeña de metal con una fuerza increíble. Esta todavía esta en vista de usarse o no en la guardia, esto debido a los constantes problemas que presenta al dispararse, creando una pequeña explosión en el cañón y disparando un proyectil mortal para cualquier ser vivo. Se considera una de las armas de tiro mas mortales hasta la fecha, quitándole su puesto a las ballestas en la categoría de armas portátiles de proyectiles.

No quería probar esa arma por el desconocimiento que tenia de como usarla, así que decidí mi opción mas segura. La confiable y siempre eficaz ballesta.

-No has cambiado nada desde la ultima vez Shay, siempre confiando en la vieja ballesta-Me menciono mientras que me entregaba unas siete flechas-Quiero ver si puedes darle a esos seis blancos, para ver si no te has oxidado. ¡sorpréndeme!-Me dijo con emoción de ver mi desempeño.

-No tengo necesitad de sorprendente Shining, yo no busco eso, solo mejorar-Le declare con tranquilidad mientras cargaba la ballesta-Por que si practico, en algún momento llegare al tope de mi perfeccionamiento. Eso significando mas arsenal de protección-Termine de cargar la ballestas y la empecé a acomodar.

Con una mano tenia el dedo en el gatillo y la otra sujetaba el cuerpo de la ballesta. Esta era una ballesta con mira de tiro, la saque por que nunca me gustaron, prefiero usar mi propia vista como puntero.

-El primero será un blanco inmóvil a 20 metros-Me señalo al blanco que estaba quieto. Yo solo apunte con la ballesta buscando el momento en cual disparar-No me sorprende que le hayas quitado la mira-Agrego teniendo el mencionado en sus manos.

-Sabes que nunca me han gustado-Le dije y dispare.

Tijak

La flecha quedo insertada en el centro del blanco, deje de apuntar y empecé a preparar la siguiente flecha.

-Me parece mejor usar la vista de uno en vez de un apoyo para apuntar. Esto ayuda a mejorar tu rango de visión-Le mencione mientras recargaba.

-Eso no te lo niego, pero sabes que hay algunos guardias que no son buenos al apuntar-Suspiro un poco decepcionado por esas desventajas en algunos guardias-Bueno, tu siguiente blanco será uno a 30 metros. Solo es para ver como se te dan las distancias-Me señalo el segundo blanco que se encontraba, obviamente, a una mayor distancia que el anterior.

-Que me aumentes la distancia no significa que se me va a complicar Shining-Le dije apuntando al blanco.

El viento se movía a la izquierda, así que tendré que disparar un poco a la derecha del blanco. Apunte y dispare la flecha, esta recorrió los 30 metros y con el viento.

Tijak

Dio en el centro del blanco sin estar en los bordes de este, esto no era mas que algo normal para mi. Tenia una ballesta que había comprado con la que siempre practicaba, pero en una pelea que me metí, tuve que usarla para defenderme de un ataque de una espada. Se rompió en dos, siendo que era una ballesta mas pequeña que las normales.

-Ahora tendrás un blanco en la misma distancia, el cual estará en movimiento constante. Tienes que darle al centro o al circulo siguiente a este-Me señalo el blanco que se movía en forma de infinito y me explico los requisitos para cumplir esta blanco. Este será algo mas complicado, me gusta.

-Ahora me das un reto decente-Dije con un poco de emoción, siempre me a gustado tener mas dificultad en mis entrenamientos. Recargue la ballesta y empecé a apuntar.

Este era un poco mas complejo, tenia que manejar dos variables ahora: Viendo y predicción. Un para saber como se guiara la flecha y el otro que complementa al anterior al esperar el momento justo en el lugar donde disparar. Tengo que esperar el momento en que el blanco gire y le de tiempo a la flecha para llegar a la posición de giro.

Se movía a una velocidad bastante alta y sus giros eran fluidos pero lentos. Apuntaba en la parte donde haría el giro izquierdo el blanco, mientras que calculaba el tiempo que tomaría mi flecha en llegar a ese lugar. No había viento, así que mi disparo seria completamente recto, un problema menos.

Espere que diera su segundo giro para preparar mi disparo, tenia que hacerlo un segundo antes que de pasara por el lugar el blanco. Entonces dio su giro por la derecha, espere que llegara en el lugar perfecto, y… ¡dispare!.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, vi como la flecha cortaba el viento con su punta yendo hacia el punto donde dispare. Recta y rápida, sin rastros de viento que la moviera de su posición. El blanco estaba a una mitad de segundo para llegar y la flecha estaba por el mismo tiempo para llegar. Sabia que llegaría aunque no lo pareciera, ya me estaba adiestrando completamente en esto gracias a la practica que se me dio cuando nos atacaron los piratas.

Tijak

Como las otras dos la flecha dio en el centro sin problemas. Moví mi cabeza para ver que Shining me tenia una sonrisa orgullosa, creo que disfruta ver los frutos del entrenamiento de su antiguo discípulo.

-Muy bien, ahora tendrás que darle a esos dos blancos, con un solo disparo-Me explico el cuarto desafío del entrenamiento. Enserio ahora esto se pone complicado-Esta prueba es pensada para los arcos, pero para suerte tuya. La ballesta que estas usando, puede disparar dos flechas en dos distintas direcciones, mira-Entonces activo un mecanismo al apretar un botón que dividió en forma de V, el canal que mantenía la flecha, ahora pudiendo ponerse dos-Solo mueve los canales para decidir donde van a ir-Me termino de explicar y yo recargue la ballesta con las dos flechas.

"Esto es interesante"-Pensé mientras movía los canales con mi mano derecha al estar apuntando.

Esto es impresionante, el poder lanzar dos flechas al mismo tiempo es increíble, pero complicado a la hora de manejar donde van a ir las flechas.

El viento iba hacia la derecha, por lo que puse en forma de V, un poco mas extendida, los canales. Los blancos estaban en diagonal, por lo que mis disparos seria mas acertados. Así que apunte, me prepare y dispare.

Tijak Tijak

Por suerte el viento no era tan fuerte y dejo que las flechas se enterraran en el centro. Apreté el botón que había tocado Shining y la ballesta volvió a la normalidad, estando un solo canal en esta.

-Parece que se te complico este mecanismo, ¿No?-Me menciono con cierta diversión Shining quien sonreía igual al tiro anterior. Yo le sonreí riendo cierto nerviosismo.

-Pues nunca había ocupado una ballesta así jeje-Le declare mientras me reía nervioso, seguido mire con mas detenimiento la ballesta, activando y desactivando el doble canal-Pero en cierto modo es interesante este mecanismo. Me gustaría practicar con esto-Agregue mientras recargaba nuevamente la ballesta. Lo que decía era verdad, me gustaría mejorar mi uso de la ballesta con este nuevo mecanismo y dominarlo completamente.

-Pues es el modelo de ballesta mas nuevo que hemos conseguido. Fue creado por un inventor joven de Ponyville llamado Light Future"-Me menciono practicando con un cañón de mano-El fue el creador de este modelo de ballesta y el cañón de mano, además de que se esta convirtiendo en uno de los inventores mas importantes de esta década-Disparo una bala que se inserto en el blanco, luego dejo la pistola en la mesa-Bien, tu ultimo desafío va a ser disparar a 3 blancos en movimiento con solo tres tiros-.

Veía como unos guardias ayudantes agregaban otros dos blancos móviles junto con el que ya estaba. Estos empezaron a girar rápidamente de distintas formas; uno se movía en línea recta y el otro giraba en círculos, eso aumentara la dificultad de predecir cuando tengo que disparar la flecha, los movimientos rápidos de estos blancos me dará problemas.

-"Bien hagámoslo"-Pensé algo nervioso y apunte con la ballesta.

Apunte hacia el blanco que giraba en círculos, este presentaba una lentitud cuando giraba por la parte de arriba, aprovechare eso para disparar correctamente. Espere que diera su segunda por abajo y… ¡dispare!.

Tijak

La flecha se inserto en el centro rectamente, gracias a que no estaba corriendo ninguna dirección de viento. Recargue rápido y apunte a hacia el blanco que había tenido en mi tercer desafío.

Ya sabia donde disparar, pero el viento que se esta generando hacia la derecha cambiara un poco el punto donde tenia que disparar. Moví un poco hacia la izquierda la ballesta del lugar donde había disparado antes, y dispare.

Tijak

Por suerte a duras penas se inserto en el circulo del dentro, a veces es increíble como solamente algo tan trivial al usar la ballesta como el viento, puede cambiar por completo la dirección donde se supone que debía ir la flecha.

Pensaba en esto mientras recargaba la ultima flecha que tenia a mano, siempre se me complica disparar cuando el blanco se mueve de izquierda a derecha constantemente. No es por que no pueda hacerlo, sino que es complicado que se inserte bien la flecha.

Espere a que estuviera en el extremo derecho el blanco, apuntaba hacia el centro y el aire que se dirigía hacia la derecha favorecería mi tiro. El blanco golpeo el extremo, y dispare.

La flecha recorría el tramo con un poco de movimiento hacia la derecha gracias al viento, y el blanco estaba por pasar el centro donde iba directamente el proyectil. Siendo que..

Tijak

La flecha se inserto exitosamente en el centro del blanco, pero estando clavada en diagonal al haber golpeado el blanco cuando este estaba en movimiento.

-"Fue.. Casi y no lo logro"-Me dije mentalmente aliviado de haber completado todas las pruebas exitosamente. Me encontraba secándome algunas gotas de sudor que me estaban cayendo de la frente por el nerviosismo cuando escuche.

Plaf Plaf

-Se ve que no has perdido el toque, se te sigue dando bien-Me estaba aplaudiendo Shining y me algaba al mismo tiempo. Yo sonreí satisfecho de que haya disfrutado mi desempeño.

-No es para tanto, solo se como agarrar el truco del disparo. Aunque esa prueba final si fue complicada-Dije modestamente tratando de que no me alagara tanto por algo que no es tan complicado para mi, siendo que eso ultimo lo dije para demostrar lo dificultoso que fue el desafío.

-Tan modesto como siempre Shay-Me dijo con cierta diversión yo riéndome levemente. Me parecía gracioso que la gente encontraran interesantes mis habilidades.

-jeje-Me reí mientras me rascaba la parte de atrás de las cabeza-Me pareció bastante divierto este entrenamiento, ¿tienes mas?, ¿o solo es esto? Porque sino me decepcionarías como entrenador-Dije burlonamente el riéndose por mi broma.

-Jajaja, ¡Ven!-Me llamo el saliendo del techado tomando rumbo a otro lugar-Vamos a practicar un poco tu desempeño con las espadas-Me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, haciéndolo al dejar la ballesta en la mesa. Me posiciones a su derecha nuevamente y lo seguí, el vio mi espada con cierta curiosidad-Oye, ¿y esa espada que tienes ahí?-Me pregunto con curiosidad apunta hacia mi espada que estaba en mi correa izquierda.

-Es la espada normal que vino con la armadura que me regalaron, y fue hecha en Menforder, al igual que la armadura-Le explique el origen de la espada mostrándosela desenfundada-¿Quieres verla?-Le pregunte el me miro con cierta emoción. A el siempre le han guastado cualquier arma cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso siendo uno de los mejores unicornios en magia de protección y ofensiva.

-¿Me estas preguntando de que si me gustaría ver una espada?... Quien eres y que hiciste con Shay-Me dijo en broma mientras yo me carcajeaba ante el chiste. Entonces se la entregue y el empezó a ver mas detenidamente la espada mientras caminábamos-Hmm… bastante ligera, y con un filo muy duradero-Me dio su opinión analítica de experto en espadas, dándole vuelta en círculos a la hoja para probar su peso. Entonces pasaron unos segundos de que la tenia en sus manos y la hoja cambio a una de jade-Pero que rayos..-Se sorprendió al igual que yo al ver la transformación de la hoja-Shay.. ¿estas seguro de que es una espada normal?-Me pregunto con una cara de "¿Y esto que es?".

-Te lo aseguro Shining, yo no se el porque pasa eso con la espada-Le asegure con igual extrañeza por ese comportamiento de la espada.

-No se que el pase a tu espada, pero, toma, ya me dio miedo-Me entrego de nuevo al espada, siendo que la hoja volvió a su estado de hierro-Enserio que rayos-Me volvió a mencionar Shining viendo con mas extrañeza, tan singular, por así decirlo, naturaleza de la hoja de la espada-Bueno, no importa, vamos que todavía queda una mañana por delante-Me dijo volviendo a tomar rumbo al campo de lucha con espada, yo lo seguí sin rechistar.

…

{Canterlot, Peluquería de Scissors Hairstyle}{13:30 Hrs}

Despues de cuatro horas de entrenamiento de espadas, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, físico y resistencia al correr, logre tener la libertad de poder pasear por las calles de Canterlot con tranquilidad. Me encontraba algo cansado por los entrenamientos, pero tenia suficiente energía para el resto del día. Seria muy cliché que cotara como fue lo demás de mi entrenamiento.

Llevaba puesta la capucha de la chaqueta, no quería llamar la atención al mostrarme como un humano. Ya me sucedió que en Las Pegasus me persiguieron unos paparazzi para tomarme fotos, lograron tomar una.

-"Ultimo humano de fiesta en Las Pegasus, como se nota que no tenían otras cosas que hacer"-Pensé molesto al recordar ese momento incomodo. Siendo que en realidad no recuerdo porque fui a Las Pegasus en primer lugar-"Como sea, ya llegue"-Me dije a mi mismo estando en frente de la Peluquería.

-No a cambiado nada desde que me fui-susurre al ver tan antiguo lugar.

Era una peluquería que tenia 2 grandes vidríales que daban una vista hacia el interior, era de color celeste, un cartel de una tijera haciendo un peinado y una puerta hecha de vidrio que llevaba el cartel de "abierto. Mire mejor el interior, y vi que no había nadie que se estuviera cortando el cabello. ¡Que buena suerte!, no tendré que espera jeje, y ya tengo en mente el peinado que me quiero hacer.

Es un peinado que vi en Menforder, siendo que el peinado lo vi en uno de las estatuas que habían en los lugares públicos del lugar. El peinado en cuestión era de un héroe en especial, el legendario "Blovann".

El era un héroe hijo del dios rey del panteón Gudavki; Sonavbeg, y el legendario monstruo leviatán. También conocido como el semidiós protector de la "escarcha oscura" del Versenes, el cuarto mundo de la tierra de Jorforder, poseedor de la espada que puede crear una tormenta equivalente a seis venticas de hielo. Era conocido por su historia de protector de una de las tribus del Jorforder antes que se unificaran las tribus, y con la espada que fue hecha con los cristales que tenia por ojos su padre, y que controlaban cualquier tipo de escarcha; la Blizathan, era la espada que usaba para defender a su tribu de los monstruos provenientes del Vermostre que habían escapado en el Krigstre; la guerra que tuvieron los dioses contra los monstruos.

Era un ejemplo para los niños que aspiraban defender Menforder de cualquier amenaza, y un símbolo de valentía. Me quería hacer su peinado para hacerle tributo, además de me gustaba ese peinado. Por suerte tenia una foto de el en mi chaqueta, pensé que se me había olvidado.

-Menos mal que no se olvido, ¿Verdad Ae..ry?-Le iba a preguntar a mi fiel compañera, pero me di cuenta de que no se encontraba conmigo-¿Cuando se fue?-Me pregunte a mi mismo por no haberme dado cuenta de que se habia ido. Lo mas seguro es que se haya ido cuando fuimos al entrenamiento de disparo, nunca le gustaba cuando yo entrenaba con mi ballesta. Le molestaba los oídos con el sonido de la ballesta y la flechas.

* * *

{Mientras en el cuarto de Shay}

Se encontraba la pequeña fénix leyendo un comic de los Power Ponies, siendo que había dejado a su amigo y dueño cuando el había saludado a Shining Armor. Este no se dio cuenta de que se había escabullido para terminar de leer el numero de los Power Ponies que le faltaba para estar al día con esta serie de comics. Igualmente nunca le gusto entrenar físicamente, ya que ella misma entrenaba solo sus habilidades mágicas como fénix.

La pequeña Aery había llegado al del comic, las Power Ponies y su asistente Hum Drum habían vencido a un gran monstruo que estaba atacando Maretropolis. Hum Drum logro salvar de la muerte a Radiance, siendo que estos empezaron a crear una atmosfera romántica.

-¡Gyuuuu!-Gazno la pequeña Aery que estaba emocionada por que por fin fuera a ser canon en los comics el: Hum Drum x Radiance, su pareja deseada en este comic. Ella veía detenidamente las viñetas de la penúltima pagina, disfrutando cada una.

Entonces llego a la pagina final, tapo las demás viñetas rápidamente solo para disfrutarlas una por una. Cada viñeta mostraba como se acercaba el beso entre los dos protagonistas hasta que llegaron las tres viñetas finales.

Cuando estaban a punto de darse su beso, aparece Mane-iac y secuestra a Radiance, dejando a Hum Drum paralizado por tal acto. El comic se quedo terminado en un frio y enojante, Continuara. Mostrando al joven asistente inexpresivo por el secuestro de su amada.

-¡GYUUUUUU!-Grazno enojada la fénix lanzado el comic al piso, seguido de usar sus [Flamas de Fénix] para quemar tal atrocidad de momento que presenciaron sus míticos ojos-Gyuuuuu..-Grazno con un tono lleno de cólera, pudiendo decirse que dijo: "Arde basura…". Quien diría que la pequeña fénix esperara que por fin su "Ship" favorito tuviera un momento romántico que lo haría oficial, fuera destruido por las ganas del autor.

Entonces las fénix salió por la ventana de la habitación y empezó a volar hacia la editorial del comic, para pedir la dirección del autor. Siendo que le iba a quemarle la casa a ese bastardo por hacerla enojar.

* * *

{Volviendo con Shay}

Quizás se había ido a leer sus comics, así que no me preocupa que no este conmigo, ya que siempre prefería quedarse a leer en vez de entrenar.

Abrí la puerta de la peluquería y entre, viendo que estaba completamente vacía y que solo se encontraba un Unicornio de crin plateada y color celeste verdoso. Era Scissors Hairstyle, el peluquero que se encargaba de mi cabello desde que tenia siete hasta que me fui de Canterlot.

-Lo siento, pero la tienda esta por cerrar-Dijo de espaldas de mi barriendo el cabello que estaba en el suelo, su voz era de un típico Fashionista, pero con su toque elegante.

-¿Acaso un viejo amigo no puede venir a saludar Scissors?-Pregunte con tono divertido, el dejo de barrer en seco y me miro rápidamente. Su cara de sorpresa al verme no tenia precio.

-¡Joven Shay!, es un gusto volver a verlo despues de seis años-Me saludo con un apretón rápido de manos y abrazándome de repente.

-También es un gusto volver a verte-Lo salude también aceptando el abrazo de este. Luego de unos momentos nos separamos y el me vio de pies a cabeza.

-Como has crecido muchacho. ¿Tu cabello desde cuando que no te lo cortas?-me menciono con sorpresa y me pregunto eso ultimo preocupado.

Desde pequeño Celestia me traía aquí para córtame el cabello, siendo que venia tan seguido que termine teniendo una amistad con Scissors. Siempre que venia el me preguntaba como estaba cuidando mi cabello, ya que según el; "El cabello es lo que mas importa en la apariencia de un Poni".

-Bueno me lo he cortado yo mismo desde que me fui, y pues no me lo corto desde hace 10 meses jeje-Le respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa, el me miro con una cara al borde del desmayo.

-Por Celestia muchacho, casi me da un patatús por ver tu cabello en estas condiciones-Me menciono con un poco de dramatismo en su voz-Se nota muchísimo que te hacia falta mi ayuda con tu cabello. ¡Ven, vamos!, déjame ayudarte con tu cabello-Me sujeto con fuerza y me llevo hacia una de las sillas de peluquero, y me sentó en una. Cambio el cartel de la puerta a cerrado y se paro a mi izquierda-Primero que nada, trabájenos en limpiar tu cabello-Dijo y trajo de no se donde, una extensión de la silla para lavar el cabello.

Empezó a lavarme el cabello con la mayor delicadeza, desenredándome el cabello que tenia enredado, valga la redundancia, y me lavaba el cabello con Shampo. Podía ver la cara de el sorprendida al ver mi cabello.

-Esto es demasiado pelo Shay, parecía menos con esa cola-Me espeto mencionando el largo de mi cabello secándome el cabello.

-Bueno, es que tenia tiempo para acudir a un peluquero. Además que prefiero que tu me cortes el cabello Scissors, tu eres el mejor en el campo-LE respondo y alague haciéndolo sonreír. Siempre me gustaba valorarlo por su buen trabajo en su profesión.

-Gracias por el alago-Me dijo satisfecho el haciendo una reverencia de gracias, y terminando de secarme el cabello-¿Te gustaría el peinado de siempre, o tienes uno que te gusta?-Me pregunto mientras preparaba sus instrumentos de peluquero.

-Pues si la verdad, tengo uno que me gustaría tener-Saque de mi chaqueta la foto de Blovann y se la mostré a Scissors. El la miro unos segundos y me miro a mi.

-Se te vería bien, en especial con el tipo de cabello que tienes-Me señalo la parte del flequillo de mi cabello suelto-Si lo quieres, te lo hare. Considéralo como un regalo de bienvenida-Me dijo con cuna sonrisa divertida.

-Gracias-Le agradecí el gesto y este empezó a cortarme el cabello, usando de referencia al de la foto.

* * *

-Fiuu~ costo pero lo logre-Dijo cansado Scissors despues de cortarme el cabello, secándose el poco sudor que tenia en la frente y sentándose en una silla cercana.

Pasaron como veinte minutos en los que se tardo en cortarme el cabello y hacerme el peinado, despues de todo no era un peinado fácil el que me había hecho.

Me mire al espejo para ver mi nuevo peinado, siendo que este era como por así decirlo, estilo tribal. Tenia la parte de izquierda y trasera de mi cabeza con cabello muy corto, siendo que lo restante de mi cabeza era un cabello mas corto, pero igualmente largo, con un flequillo hacia atrás al igual que mi pelo de la parte derecha y una cola de caballo con lo que quedaba de mi cabello central.

-Se te ve bien-Me expreso su opinión con un poco menos de cansancio-Te hace ver como uno de esos antiguos lideres de las tribus humanas antes de su extinción. Te hace ver como alguien respetable Shay, y eso es lo que eres-Termino de darme su opinión levantándose y poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Gracias Scissors-Le agradecí el cumplido y saque mi reloj del bolsillo. Eran las 14:25, "Sera mejor que me vaya al castillo para preparar mis cosas"-Pensé guardando nuevamente el reloj y yendo hacia la puerta-Gracias por todo, pero me tengo que ir para preparar un viaje de mañana. Adiós Scissors-Me despedí de mi amigo y el movió su mano en forma de despedida.

-Fue un gusto volver a verte Shay, espero que vengas de vez en cuando para cortarte el cabello-Se despidió y menciono que lo vuelva a visitar.

-Eso te lo puedo asegurar amigo-Le asegure con una sonrisa y el dándome una igual. Entonces salí de la peluquería y me encapuche.

Sali y veía como los demás unicornio caminaban por la calle tranquilamente, algunos apurados por algún asunto o llevando bolsas con cosas recientes que han comprado. Por mi parte tome rumbo hacia el terminal de trenes para compara un boleto para ir a Ponyville en la mañana.

Mañana buscaría la respuesta definitiva lo que significaba mi marca, así que tengo que estar preparado mentalmente para lo que me venga en el futuro. Pero estaré preparado para lo que se me venga en el destino, porque aunque sea algo malo y terrible, buscare la forma de vencerlo. Así para proteger a todos los que quiero y aprecio, de los males que pueda tener esta marca que tengo en mi mano izquierda, y que me hayan hecho viajar por seis años.

Continuara..


	5. Chapter 4 El armamento y el destino

Capitulo 4 El armamento y el destino:

{Tren rumbo a Ponyville}{10:00 Hrs}

Dentro del primer tren del día que llevaba a sus pasajeros hacia una larga ruta por varias partes del Equestria, siendo su primera parada Ponyville. Se encontraba nuestro protagonista, Shay, el cual estaba encapuchado para no ser el centro de atención al mostrarse como un ser humano.

Vestido con su traje y armadura, pero con un manto de color azul oscuro para cubrirlo. Se encontraba leyendo un libro que le había entregado Celestia antes de partir, este teniendo información de los pasadizos secretos y rutas de viaje por el castillo de las hermanas que había dejado el arquitecto de esta edificación.

Al ser un lugar que era casi un lugar que posee artículos mágicos prohibidos y misteriosos, estos investigados por Starswirl. Debian ser resguardados en lugares secretos, siendo conocidos solo por los que deban saberlo, con tal de que ningún Poni cayera en algún tipo de maldición, o se convirtiera en un ser codicioso de poder mágico normal u oscuro.

También libros antiguos o reliquias de las princesas que no fueron llevados a Canterlot, se quedaron como que se trajeron a Canterlot, pero guardándose en el castillo en las librerías.

Aery, la pequeña fénix, se encontraba mirando el paisaje que mostraban las ventanas del tren. Sentada en la cabeza de su amo y amigo, disfrutaba el trayecto del tren acompañada con algo de música que tocaban unos músicos cerca de sus asientos.

Esta apreciaba cada paisaje y edificación o artefacto, esto lo aprendió a lo largo de la compañía que le hizo a Shay. Aunque le guste leer comics, para ella no hay mejor diversión que ver los hermosos paisajes que da todos los días esta nación. Desde montañas gélidas a desiertos áridos, todos son un regalo que, quien sea que creo este mundo, deben apreciarse por que en cualquier momento podrían desaparecer.

Esto con el jazz que tocaban los músicos era una mezcla que hacia muy ameno el viaje.

Las modestas vistas del campo, y los Ponis, unicornios y Pegasos trabajando unidos, le recordaban a el viaje de ambos a Jorforder, y la unión de todos las especies de Menforder. Trabajando para un objetivo mutuo y beneficiario para ellos; trabajar por el propósito que se les dio y del que tanto trabajaron por encontrarlo desde su niñez.

¡Tummm, Tuuuum!

El sonido del claxon del tren que daba su primera detención en el viaje, saco de los pensamientos a Aery y hizo que Shay dejara de leer el libro. Dando por terminado el viaje de estos en el transporte, y haciendo que ambos se levantaran de sus asientos para sacar su equipaje de una de los compartimientos sobre los asientos.

Guardando su libro dentro de su chaqueta y sacando una mochila del compartimiento, Shay camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a lq puerta de salida. Esta se abrió gracias al encargado de la parada, permitiendo que ambos bajaran del tren junto con algunos pasajeros.

Empezaron su rumbo hacia la salida de la parada, siendo que cuando llegaron, sus ojos presenciaron el pueblo de Ponyville en todo su esplendor.

-Volvimos Aery, y sigue igual que hace 5 años-Dijo el joven humano a su amiga mirando con una sonrisa oculta, por la capucha, el pueblo que hace tiempo que no veía.

Y como el dijo; desde su ultima visita, este lugar nunca ha cambiado en ningún momento. Este pueblo siempre es igual de vivo, colorido y repleto de un ambiente amigable junto con una abrumante felicidad entre sus habitantes.

El aire rustico con modernismos era lo que definía este pueblo que seguía manteniendo algunas de las raíces de su origen. Su gente conociéndose entre si, y tratando a los nuevos visitantes con un amable saludo.

-Vuela un por el lugar, te hará bien para ejercitarte. Cuando yo tenga los encargos de Celestia te llamare-Dijo haciendo que la fénix alzara el vuelo.

El chico recibió un asentimiento de la fénix que esbozaba una sonrisa, seguido de que Shay empezó a caminar hacia la plaza del pueblo para poder tener mejor orientación.

-"Según las direcciones que nos dio Celestia, debería estar cerca de lugar llamado Sugarcube Corner"-Dijo Shay mentalmente mientras veía un papel que tenia las direcciones de los dos lugares donde tenia que ir.

Entonces se detuvo para ver un edificio de color amarillo pastel con un techo parecido a la cubierta de un pastel con glaseado blanco y café. En un cartel con forma de cupcake salía el nombre del establecimiento: "Sugarcube Corner".

-Aquí esta, entonces se debería encontrar en..-Empezó a caminar buscando con la mirada el lugar, deteniéndose después de pasar dos edificios-¡Aquí esta!, el taller de Light Future-Dijo con una sonrisa de éxito al estar frente al edificio.

Era un garaje de color gris y una puerta de color blanco. Shay se dispuso a tocar la puerta con tal de que le abrieran, siendo que espero que le abrieran.

-¡Ya voy!-Dijo una voz desde dentro del garaje. Segundos pasaron para que se abriera la puerta mostrando a quien era el que hablo-¿Qué necesitas?-Pregunto con cierta neutralidad.

Era un unicornio de color gris azulado y una crin de color café oscuro peinado hacia atrás. Vestía una chaqueta café junto con una camisa blanca, pantalones cafés, zapatos cafés, y un delantal de gris. Se notaba suciedad en su cara y ropa, limpiándose esta de sus manos con un pañuelo.

-Soy Shay Solaire, la princesa Celestia me dijo que tenia que venir a buscar un encargo que ella te dejo-Le respondió Shay con educación, entregándole un papel que tenia un su chaqueta. El unicornio lo empezó a leer y recordó tal cosa.

-¡Es verdad!, ¡pasa!. Adentro están las cosas que me encargo la princesa-Dijo ahora con un tono mas servicial haciendo una seña para que Shay entrara-Por cierto, soy Light Future. Un gusto-Le extendió la mano el unicornio inventor con una ligera sonrisa.

-Un gusto-Le dijo Shay con una sonrisa y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos, seguido de que entraran al taller.

* * *

{Taller de Light Future}

Seguí a Light Future dentro de su taller, viendo los distintos inventos que habían en el lugar. Armas, prototipos de alas y una gran capsula que estaba mostrando múltiples cables salidos de ella; inventos que uno jamás pensaría ver en su vida, y que mostraban la genialidad de este Unicornio.

Todavía me sorprende de la genialidad que pueden tener la raza de los equinos, y todo lo que han podido lograr desde sus inicios. El solo hecho de pensar como ha evolucionado desde la edad pre-alicornica hasta el dia de hoy, me sorprende cada dia. Y puedo decirlo muy bien, ya que he tenido 6 años enteros para conocer toda la historia de Equestria.

Tarde temprano la ciencia terminara alcanzando los niveles que la magia a preestablecido a lo largo de cientos de cientos de años. Y no lo digo por no poder usar magia, que nunca me ha importado en verdad, pero es la realidad, y tarde o temprano sucederá. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, y el nacimiento de mentes ingeniosas para que se logre.

Mientras seguía mirando, Light saco levanto una caja de madera café y la coloco en una mesa cercana. Abrió las cerraduras, y saco lo que había dentro de la caja, poniendo en la mesa y viéndome como seguía observando el lugar.

-Parece que te interesan mis trabajos, ¿eh?-Me pregunto con diversión mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa.

-Pues si-Le respondí algo apenado rascándome la nuca-Me parece impresionante toda esto-Agregue volviendo a dar una ultima mirada al lugar.

-Son los trabajos que, y espero, me lleven al éxito que tanto he querido-Me dijo con un tono soñador, se dio la vuelta para mirarme-Aquí esta lo que pidió la princesa, revísalos si quieres-Me apunto a los objetos en la mesa-Por cierto-.

-¿si?-.

-¿Podrías sacarte la capucha?, no me gusta no ver la cara de las personas con las que hablo-Me dijo con desagrado al verme con capucha, yo le asentí y me saque la capucha dejando ver mi rostro. El se sorprendió bastante al ver lo que realmente era-¡Wow!, eres un humano. Jamás en mi vida pensé ver a uno de tu especie la verdad-Declaro con estupefacción en su rostro, pareciendo ser que nunca se imagino ver a alguien de mi especie. El cambio rápidamente de expresión a una avergonzada-Oh, lamento si te incomode Shay-Se disculpo avergonzado rascándose la nuca.

Yo le creo, nadie alrededor de mi viaje, se espero ver a un humano vivo desde hace 100 años desde la: "gran plaga", El suceso que conllevo al fin de la humanidad de Equestria. Eso se creía, ya que mi mera existencia no da por extinta mi especie, pero se que en el momento de mi muerte, se dará por extinta mi especie. Y vivo cada día de que terminare muriendo siendo el ultimo humano que vivió en este mundo.

-Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que me dicen eso jeje-Le respondió con una risilla de diversión por su reacción. Mire hacia la mesa y camine hacia ella-¿Me querrías decir que son?-Le pregunte con curiosidad al ya estar al lado de la mesa.

-¡Ha, cierto!-Dijo de repente y rápidamente se posiciono a mi lado-Bueno aquí esta lo que pidió la princesa. Hechos siguiendo todo lo que pidió, en base a ti-Agrego sacando la caja de la mesa.

-¿Como que en base a mi?-Le pregunte confundido, se supone que mi regalo es esta ropa.

-Vaya me sorprende que no te lo dijera, ella dijo que era parte de uno de tus 3 regalos de cumpleaños-Me respondió un poco confundido como yo. Realmente preparo todos estos regalos para cuando llegara, es sorprendente.

-Créeme, yo no lo sabia-Le dije apoyando el que no me lo había dicho Celestia, el me asintió entendiéndome.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿quieres que te diga que son?-Me volvió a preguntar siendo que yo le asentí-Bueno, empecemos por esto-Dijo tomando una especie de mascara de la mesa.

Era de un color gris metálico junto con tonos morados rojizos, siendo que en si parecía la cara de un ser humano con dos cuernos en forma de U que terminaban como unos tipos de colmillos, además de tener unas lentes parecidas a las de un catalejo dentro de la parte de los ojos, teniendo dentro una tela morada para cubrir el rostro del metal. Con un símbolo de una estrella entre medio de un sol y una luna en la frente, siendo de diferentes cada uno de los elementos: Azul oscuro para la luna, un amarillo para el sol, y un morado para la estrella.

-Esta es una mascara como puedes ver-Me la entrego y yo empezaba a verla-Pruébatela-Me dijo siendo que lo hice.

Me puse la mascara en el rostro, que en verdad era mas fresco de lo que pensaba que se sentiría, sumando a que la tela es bastante suave, no tiene problema alguno llevarla mas que lo de los lentes que hacen que mis ojos tengan distinta percepción de distancia, y estaba un tanto suelta de mi rostro.

Light acerco sus manos a la mascara tocando un botón en la parte de la cien izquierda, que empezó a comprimir mas el interior de la mascara hasta que parecía estar a la medida. Luego toco un ruedita por la parte de la cien derecha empezando a girarla a los lados.

-Avísame cuando puedas ver normalmente, tengo que calibrar un poco los lentes-Me dijo moviendo la ruedita cambiando las distancias de los lentes, siendo que en unos segundos pude ver como normalmente veía sin la mascara.

-Ya esta-Dije y el paro de girar la ruedita.

Empecé a girar mi cabeza probando el peso de la mascara en mi rostro, es mas liviana de lo que parece, luego mire mis manos que se veían nítidamente. Gire un poco la rueda que aumento un poco mas la distancia de vista, al ver que mi mano se encontraba mas cerca según mis ojos.

Volví a girar la rueda dejando como estaba la vista anterior a mi cambio, y apreté el botón izquierdo para sacarme la mascara. La deje en la mesa y espere la explicación que Light me quería dar.

-Es interesante-Le declare el sacando una sonrisa.

-Tiene un filtro que limpia el aire de cualquier lugar; el humo, cenizas y somníferos no te harán efecto cuando uses la mascara-Me explico tomando la mascara y mostrándome un circulo en la parte de la boca, ese debe ser el filtro-Además de que en los lentes tienes un mayor manejo de vista lejana. Esos lentes me dieron bastantes problemas en hacerlos, tuve que cortar los cristales correctamente para que funcionaran-Me menciono eso ultimo con desagrado al recordarlo-Pero bueno, sigamos-Agrego volviendo a la normalidad y entregándome lo siguiente que había.

Era un arco de metal color negro con detalles plateados, además de tener una mecanismo en los palos que lo hacia retráctil, con una mira y un soporte de dos flechas al lado de la empuñadura, siendo que en las puntas de los palos habían dos ruedas para tensar la cuerda. Junto al arco estaba un cuerpo de ballesta de metal negro y un mecanismo en la punta para colocar el arco.

-Esta es mi mejor versión de una ballesta hasta ahora-Me declaro inflando su pecho de orgullo-Es una ballesta capas de ser un arco, al poder ensamblarse el arco con el cuerpo como puedes ver. Las ruedas en el arco ayudan a potenciar el tensado y fuerza de disparo, y el arco puede es mas transportable al retraerse-Me explico mientras yo probaba el arco.

La cuerda era mas difícil de tensar, como si la cuerda fuera una ballesta de las primeras, pero cuando soltaba la cuerda provocaba un fuerte impulso. Creo que una flecha disparada con este arco, puede fácilmente atravesar 20 centímetros de grosor en una pared de metal. Saque la mira y la deje en la mesa, no me gusta usarlas.

-Puedes ajustar las ruedas para aumentar la fuerza de tensión y así aumentar la fuerza del disparo, pero deberás aumentar tu fuerza al mantener la flecha-Agrego revisando otras cosas cercanas a la mesa.

Comprobé la retractilidad del arco al, solamente con un movimiento de brazo, retraerse todo este y quedando en forma de U. volví a dejarlo en su forma original con otro movimiento de brazos, y ocupe el cuerpo de ballesta para unirlos.

Cuando acerque el arco al cuerpo de la ballesta, le coloque el arco en una ranura que asegure con unos seguros en el cuerpo. Retraje un poco los palos del arco para acomodarlo en como debería ser una ballesta, y colocando la cuerda en la nuez.

-No logre que el arco se pudiera dividir en dos partes como el que están usando los guardias, pero logre que la fuerza de disparo aumentara según la cuerda del arco-Me menciono guardando unas herramientas en un cajón, y saco una correa de cuero sintético negro con soporte para ballesta y arco del cajón. La cual me entrego, dejando yo la ballesta momentáneamente en la mesa-Esa correrá la hice especialmente para cargar ambas partes, y así no tener problemas al guardar cualquiera de las dos partes-Me termino de decir, seguido de que me colocara la correa.

Me saque el manto y conecte la correa con la hombrera, esta no tuvo problemas al unirse, sino que se unió muy bien.

-Bonito traje y armadura-Me dijo Light mientras veía mi atuendo-Conozco a una herrera que me ayudo con tus armas, y según lo que me ha hablado sobre armaduras. La tuya es bastante buena-Me explico su idea mostrando una expresión de recordar al ver mi armadura.

-Parece que te llaman la atención las armadura-Le dije amarrando la correa.

-La verdad no. No me llaman la atención las protecciones del cuerpo, prefiero trabajar en lo que usas para defenderte. Ya sabes, las armas-Me respondió con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos-Una arma bella y funcional, tiene una elegancia que me gusta. Que el diseño no arruine el arma me parece perfecto-Me termino de explicar su opinión junto, y tengo cierto apoyo en su opinión. Un arma que aunque su diseño sea distinto al normal, pero funcione normal o mejor me parece perfecto.

Desmonte la ballesta, colocando el cuerpo y el arco en sus fundas correspondientes. Mire como en sus manos traía un par de fundas de pistola y con las correspondientes dentro de ellas, estas de color blanco y negro.

-Creo que no tengo que explicarte que son, ya que parece que las conoces-Me las entrego y las uní las fundas a mi cinturón-Son como cualquier otra pistola, pero tienen la especialidad de disparar dos balas al mismo tiempo-Saco una de las pistolas de su funda y me mostró las dos balas, esto al abrir una pequeña abertura entre el cañón y la empuñadura-Se disparan una por una, así que no tendrás que disparar y recargar como las otras-Me termino de explicar devolviéndome la pistola. La guarde en su funda y le asentí. Además de que me entrego una carcaj con varias flechas y unas tantas balas para las pistolas.

Me puse de nuevo el manto, seguido de acomodar mi equipamiento que estaba algo mal distribuido su peso. Sentía un aumento de peso en mi cuerpo por las armas, aunque en realidad podía llevar ese peso sin problemas, he llevado cosas mas pesadas antes, esto no es nada.

Tome la mascara de la mesa y la guarde en mi chaqueta, cayendo muy bien en uno de los bolsillos interiores.

-Eso es todo lo que me pidió entregarte la princesa, Forging Fire te entregara lo ultimo que te falta. Ella dijo que se encargaría de darle los últimos toques para terminarla-Me dijo apoyándose en la mesa con sus manos-Ella esta en tres casas mas a la derecha, así que no tendrás que caminar mucho-Apunto hacia la izquierda de donde yo había estado en frente de la puerta, yo le asentí agradeciéndole aunque ya sabia donde estaría.

-Me voy, gracias por tu amabilidad-Me despedí tomando rumbo hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que me colocaba mi capucha.

-¿Te quedaras en el pueblo?-Me pregunto deteniéndome en la mitad de camino.

-¿Por?-Le pregunte con curiosidad por la pregunta. Me parece raro de que recién me conozca me pregunte eso.

-Esas armas todavía no las he probado por completo, y quería hacerles alguna pruebas mas antes de que vinieras, pero como ves-Me explicaba su respuesta, yo le asentí entendiendo-Asi que si te quedas, aquí, en Ponyville, quiero que vengas para poder terminar las pruebas-Me termino de explicar con una sonrisa tranquila, me di la vuelta y lo mire con una leve sonrisa.

-Veré que puedo hacer-Le respondí llevándome un asentimiento de este.

El fue hacia la capsula, seguramente para volver a trabajar, así dejándome irme del taller. Y siendo que lo volveré a ver en poco tiempo, como si fuera un tipo de presentimiento.

Al salir por la puerta saque la mascara de mi chaqueta, mirándola unos momentos detenidamente.

-"Por que siento que me parece conocida esta mascara"-Me dije mentalmente todavía viendo la mascara-"Es como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, y que se encuentra muy bien guardada en mi subconsciente, pero no la he visto en toda mi vida"-Ladee mi cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza-"Sera mejor que busque lo que me falta para poder ir al castillo"-Termine de decir para mi mismo guardando la mascara.

Empecé a caminar por la calle que era transitada por otros Ponis con tal de ir a la herrería de Forging Fire, cuando de repente veo como va saltando una Poni terrestre de color rosa y crin magenta, junto con unos ojos celestes. Vestía una camisa amarilla sobre un vestido rosa pastel, llevaba pantalones cortos de licra color rosa oscuro y unas botas de color rosa.

Ella mientras saltaba saludaba a los habitantes que la saludaban devuelta, ella teniendo siempre una sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer era esa Poni que me había mencionado uno de los habitantes cuando pase por aquí, es una organizadora de fiestas por lo que recuerdo, y según ese habitante una de las mejores.

Ella saludo a un Unicornio que estaba delante mío, saludándolo y este devolviéndoselo. Y en unos segundos, ella pasa por mi lado saltando para saludarme también.

-¡Buenos días!-Me saludo con su voz algo chillona y llena de alegría mientras saltaba.

-Buenos días-Le devolví su saludo con tranquilidad mientras seguía caminando, siendo que la Poni me paso de largo saltando.

¡Pam!

El sonido de alguien que estaba saltando y deteniéndose en seco, resonó por alrededor de unos 3 metros de donde se produjo, yo estando a metro y medio.

-¡Haaaaaaa!-El sonido de sorpresa proveniente de la Poni rosada detuvo mi andar.

Gire lentamente mi mirada para casi asustarme con lo que tenia en frente. A velocidades increíbles la Pony llego a estar casi pegada a mi cara, por suerte no veía mi rostro por la sombra de la capucha.

-¿Eres nuevo en pueblo verdad? Porque yo nunca te he visto por aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿de donde eres?, ¿te gustan las fiesta?..-Me lanzaba cinco preguntas seguidas cada dos segundos sin parar por 10 segundos seguidos hasta que detuvo a respirar-Oye, ¿estas bien?-Me pregunto algo mas preocupada pero con su semblante energético y feliz mantenido.

-Eehhhhh…-No le pude responder por el abrumo de ella habiéndome preguntado tanto en tan poco tiempo, segundos después me recupere de la abruma-Ejem.. Soy Shay Solaire, un gusto… eh..-Me presente diciendo eso ultimo para que me dijera su nombre.

-¡Cierto!-Recordó presentarse, por lo que se camino hacia atrás volviendo a tener mi espacio personal-Soy Pinkamena Diane Pie, pero todos me llaman Pinkie. ¡Soy un mega organizadora de fiestas!-Se presento finalizando con unos cañones de confeti disparando el susodicho detrás de ella. No me pregunten de donde salieron, por que ni siquiera yo lo se además de que jure escuchar un pato de hule-¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad?-Me pregunto saltando enfrente mío esperando mi respuesta alegremente.

-Solo vengo de visita, por que tengo algunas cosas que hacer hoy-Le respondí con tranquilidad, yo tratando de no de abrumarme con su explosiva personalidad.

-Que lastima, y yo que quería hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida-Me dijo con un tono triste, seguido de que su pelo perdiera su esponjamiento al igual que su cola quedando lizas. No se porque, pero el verla así me hacia sentir mal, por lo que mejor trato de animarla.

-E-e-eh, todavía no se si me quedare-Ella me miro con sorpresa-Tal ve pueda quedarme aquí lo decidiré luego-Termine decir y ella rápidamente exploto en alegría devolviendo su pelo y cola a como antes.

-¡Yeiii!-Grito con felicidad al oír mis palabras saltando. Se detuvo y me agarro de la mano a los segundos después-Esperare tu respuesta con una fiesta-Agrego mientras me miraba con una sonrisa-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que probar una capa-Termino de decir para volver a tomar su camino saltando y saludando a los que circulaban.

Quede completamente extrañado ante la personalidad de esa Poni, y de ese cambio de emociones tan rápido. Mi rostro estaba oculto, pero si estuviera a la vista, se vería la gran confusión que me provoco esta escena.

-Okey… eso fue raro-Me dije en voz alta mientras miraba el camino que recorría Pinkie-Sera mejor que continúe-Saque mi reloj y vi que eran las 13:05-Como pasa el tiempo, tengo que buscar lo ultimo e ir al castillo antes de que se haga mas tarde-Guarde el reloj y continúe mi camino.

…

Fueron unos pocos minutos de caminata tranquila para llegar a la herrería, que si parecía una de verdad.

La casa tenia una gran entrada que dejaba ver completamente ver las distintas creaciones como: armaduras, utensilios de mesa, cofre y demás cosas. Igualmente se podían ver las herramientas para este trabajo, siendo que se encontraba una Pegaso que se encontraba usando una herramienta para afilar el metal de cuchillos y espadas.

Era una Pegaso de color celeste y tonos violetas en las plumas y crin morada con líneas rosadas. Vestía unos una camisa blanca con una chaqueta café encima, unos pantalones grises sueltos, unos guantes de color blanco, un pañuelo color rojo, unos goggles y unas botas desgastadas de color café oscuro.

Ella tenia en una de sus manos el mango de una espada y con la otra afilaba la hoja del mango; bastante corta mi parecer. Pero se protegía de las chipas del afilado con los goggles y el pañuelo, mientras que escuchaba música de un tocadiscos cercano a ella.

Me quede mirando como seguía afilando la cuchilla por unos cuantos segundos hasta que parara, entonces caminando para poder hablar con ella.

Se encontraba observando la hoja de la espada cuando ya estaba mas o menos cerca de ella a sus espaldas.

-Tu eres Forging Fire, ¿Verdad?-Le pregunte ella dándose vuelta usando un pedazo de tela que había tomado de uno de sus bolsillo para limpiar la hoja. Su rostro era completamente tranquilo, casi imperturbable.

-Sip, soy Forging Fire-Me respondió con un tono calmado, mientras que me miraba-Tu debes ser Shay Solaire, ¿no es verdad?-Le asentí ella sonriéndome levemente-Ya me lo imaginaba, solo los que tienen encargo o piden algo vienen aquí. Resultando de que el pedido de la princesa era lo único que tenia por deber-Agrego aumentando su sonrisa sacándose algunas carcajadas.

-Por lo que veo ya lo estabas terminando-LE mencione al ver como ella dejo de limpiar la hoja de la espada.

-Quería darle los toques finales. Nunca me ha gustado dejar una arma sin su ultima revisión-Me respondió girando en el aire la espada, esta liberando un extensión de filo-Esta esta es la espada plegable que me pidió hacer la princesa-Volvió a girar la espada en el aire retrayendo el filo extendido-Con la ayuda de Light logre terminar el mecanismo de retracción y liberación de la hoja extendida, así que ya esta lista-Sujeto la espada desde la parte sin filo de la hoja para entregarme la espada.

La tome y gire alrededor de mi mano la espada, soltándose el filo y seguido volvía girarla para retraerlo. Solo quería probar el mecanismo de la espada por mi mismo. Así que al ya terminar la prueba, enfunde la espada en la funda que tenia libre en mi cinturón derecho.

-Muchas gracias-Le agradecí por el arma y me di la vuelta con la intención de irme pero fui detenido por la Pegaso.

-Siento que esa espada pude haberla hecho mejor. Siempre quiero dejar lo mejor de mi en las armas, y esa la hice con apuro-Espeto Forging con cierto desagrado en lo ultimo-Tráela debes en cuando o cuando puedas, y me encargare de mejorar esa espada lo mejor posible, ¿trato?-Me ofreció extendió la mano esperando que aceptara su oferta. Es lo mas cercano a poder hacer algo de las tres cosas que surgieron hoy sin tener que quedarme a vivir aquí, por lo que esto si lo aceptare si o si. Me gire preparado para aceptar.

-Claro-Extendí mi mano y nos dimos un apretón seguido de que ella me asintiera y volviera a su trabajo. Yo por mi parte me volví a darme la vuelta para irme al castillo ahora mismo.

Después de todo el camino por el bosque Everfree es increíblemente grande, y me tomara algunas horas en llegar a donde se encuentra el castillo.

No me preocupan los animales salvajes del bosque, ya que se defenderme ya que no es la primera vez que visito esa mítica zona boscosa. Además de que también serviría de pretexto para usar mis armas, por lo que no tengo ningún temor de viajar por ahí.

* * *

{Bosque Everfree, cerca del Castillo de las hermanas}{17:45 Hrs}

Pasaron un par de horas desde que Shay recogió sus nuevas armas, conoció a esta extrovertida Poni rosa y llamo a Aery para ambos ir al castillo. Siendo que se detuvieron un rato en un restaurant para comer algo, y luego volvieron a tomar rumbo a lo que les había traído aquí en un principio.

Fueron un par de hora para llegar a las cercanías del castillo, que no fueron muy significativas. Cruzando el camino desde Ponyville hasta el bosque, y del bosque hasta el lugar donde se encuentran ahora mismo

En el camino encontraron bastantes animales pasivos del lugar, que huían con la sola presencia de ambos. Ninguna criatura como un timberwolf o una mantícora los ataco en todo el trayecto. En retrospectiva; sin ninguna sorpresa u problema.

El bosque al ser tan denso, con arboles bastante grandes y frondosos, tuvieron algunos problemas para orientarse en el mapa que usaba Shay. Pero con la ayuda de Aery y el [Ancestral View], fueron capaces de encontrar el camino correcto.

Ahora mismo se encontraban estando cerca del puente que llevaba al ya en ruinas castillo de las hermanas. Ambos miraron el antiguo puente en sus ultimas, mostrando sus cuerdas que solo alcanzan a aguantar a un par de Ponis y sus tablas un tanto podridas estando de par en par.

-Por lo menos aguantara mi peso-Dijo Shay empezando a caminar hacia el puente junto a Aery en su hombro.

Al poner su pie derecho en el puente, vio como este tambaleaba con el peso del joven humano puesto en su pie. Luego coloco el otro y volvió a tambalearse, seguido de empezar a caminar por el puente con tranquilidad.

-Si me soporta, yo creí que no lo haría-Dijo ahora mas tranquilo al saber que el puente podía aguantarlo y no romperse. Continuo caminando por las tabla cuando de repente.

¡Tiaj!

Se corto la cuerda del pasamos derecho que, por consiguiente, hizo que el puente se rompiera quedando las tablas en vertical. Por suerte Shay se sujeto rápidamente a la cuerda izquierda, evitando caer al vacío del acantilado y tener una dolorosa muerte, pero quedando con las piernas sin lugar donde apoyarlas esta mirando hacia el precipicio.

El podía sujetarse sin problemas con su brazos en este tipo de situación sin llevar mas que su ropa y la armadura, pero el peso de las armas que ya tenia y que consiguió, hacia que tuviera que aumentar la fuerza de su agarre en la cuerda. Esto lo ralentizaría al tratar de moverse entre la cuerda para llegar al otro lado.

-¡Demonios!-Insulto a su suerte el humano que se encontraba sujetándose del puente. Aery se había quitado del hombro de chico cuando el puente se rompió-Aery, espérame en el otro lado, yo me encargo del puente-Le ordeno el chico.

-Gyun-La fénix le asintió esta mirando hacia el lugar donde tenia que ir.

Esta voló hacia el otro lado quedando parada en el borde del acantilado esperando a su amigo. Este al verla en ese lugar le asintió, y empezó a prepararse para su próxima acción.

-Bueno aquí vamos-Se dijo para si mismo aumentando su agarre y fuerza en la cuerda.

Entonces con su manos haciendo fuerza, empezó a moverse con sus manos en la cuerda hacia el otro lado con las piernas sin nada que sostenerse. Trataba de buscar alguna fisura entre las cuerdas y tablas para sostenerse, para no encontrar unas sino hasta 4 pares de tablas adelante.

Con lentitud pasaba las tablas para no tener ningún problemas con alguna de las tablas se rompa o la cuerda se corte. Así hasta llegar a la abertura entre el la madera y la cuerda, colocando su pie derecho para evitar hacer mas fuerza de la que ya estaba haciendo.

Al colocarlo se abrió mas el espacio entre las tablas y la cuerda, llegando hasta no mas de unos tres pares de tablas de el final. Al ver esto, se siguió moviendo en la cuerda y poniendo su otro pie en la larga abertura, y así empezando a moverse con mas facilidad entre el puente roto.

-Y-ya falta poco..-Dijo Shay con cierto cansancio de hacer bastante esfuerzo en sujetarse.

Ya le faltaba poco para llegar al borde donde se encontraba su amiga, solo eran unas pocas tablas; unas 5 para ser mas exactos. Faltaba poco para poder descubrir el secreto de su marca y dejar esto como un simple percance en su visita al castillo.

Taaaaajjjj

Un sonido lo alarmo a Shay y Aery proveniente del extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba el joven humano. La cuerda que sostenía lo restante del puente, se empezaba a romperse por el peso continuo que estaba dando Shay en la cuerda.

-"¡Vamos piensa!"-Se dijo mentalmente tratando de pensar en alguna forma de salvarse de caer-…. ¡Ya se!-Se dijo segundos despues ya habiendo pensando en como llegar al borde.

Entonces empezó a moverse de izquierda a derecha, de izquierda a derecha para buscar tener la suficiente fuerza en su oscilación para poder llegar al borde. Los segundos pasaban para que la cuerda se cortara, y con cada oscilación un hilo de la cuerda se empezaba a cortar.

-Uno-Oscilo una vez mas. Otro hilo se corto, quedando unos 3.

-Dos-Oscilo una segunda vez. Cortándose el penúltimo hilo.

-¡Tres-Oscilo una ultima vez soltándose y su cuerpo salió disparado hacia la pared del barranco. Cortándose el ultimo hilo y cayendo al vacío el puente.

-¡Gyuuuuu!-Grazno aterrada la fénix al no poder ver a su amigo. Se acerco hasta el borde y observo hacia abajo esperándose lo peor, pero-Gyuu~-suspiro en forma tranquila sentándose en el suelo al saber como estaba Shay.

El se encontraba sujetándose de una sobresaliendo en la pared de tierra con la mano derecha, y con la otra mano estaba usando la flecha clavada para no caerse fácilmente. Se encontraba a un metro de borde, y mientras se sujetaba agradecía a cualquier dios que lo oyera por salvarse.

Saco otra flecha del carcaj y la clavo con la mano derecha, seguido desenterró la flecha de la izquierda clavándola mas arriba de la derecha, así continuando para escalar. A los 10 segundos ya estando en la tierra del borde, acostado con algo de cansancio y con Aery que abrazaba su pecho feliz de que no muriera.

Shay un poco mas recuperado del cansancio vio como Aery lo abrazaba fuertemente con sus pequeñas alas, soltando algunas lagrimas de felicidad. Este le sonrió y empezó acariciar su cabeza calmándola.

-Tranquila Aery, esta no es la primera vez que me pasa este tipo de cosas-Le dijo con un tono tranquilo siendo visto por la fénix que lo veía con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Puede que Aery siempre estuviera con Shay en sus viajes, pero en las veces que el humano tenia que hacer cosas arriesgadas, el no dejaba venir a la fénix para no ponerla en peligro. Por lo que la fénix no estaba al tanto de las múltiples veces que se encontró en peligro la vida del humano.

-Y nunca me permitiré morir porque estarías triste. Nunca me ha gustado verte así-Le menciono cariñosamente limpiado las las lagrimas de los ojos de la ave-¿Ok?-Le sonrió con una mirada cariñosa del chico hizo asentir a la fénix que lo miro con una sonrisa-¡Bien!..-Dijo de repente levantándose, al igual que la fénix que empezó a volar sobre el humano y acomodarse en su cabeza.

Shay se saco el manto para revisarlo y ver que lo sucia que quedo y con algunos rasgados en la zona del pecho al chocar contra la pared. No serviría ya de mucho en este estado, por lo que lo mejor será dejarla.

-Rayos, y con lo que me gustaba-Dijo con algo enojo por ver la prenda que tanto le gustaba en tan malas condiciones-Pero bueno.. Sera mejor que continuemos. La llave para la sala de Starswirl se encuentra oculta en la biblioteca-Agrego empezando de nuevo su rumbo y adentrarse en el castillo para encontrar la piedra.

* * *

{Biblioteca del castillo}{18:30 Hrs}

Que aburrido es tener que seguir a Twilight cuando tiene algo que ver con libros, siempre termina estando completamente metida leyendo mientras yo me aburro sin hacer nada. Trate de buscar algún libro para matar el tiempo, pero como el destino siempre me da una mala pasada, no encontré ninguno de mi gusto. aun

Justo ahora ella se encontraba leyendo el "Diario de las dos hermanas"; ósea el diario que tenían la princesa Celestia y Luna antes de los sucesos de Nightmare Moon, estando a su lado Ángel que estaba comiendo tranquilo unas zanahorias.

Yo por mi caso, seguía buscando algún libro en las estanterías en la zona de "acción"; que de acción no tenían mas que la categoría, ya que eran casi la mayoría romances de búsquedas de tesoro.. Esta estantería estaba cerca del pasillo, por lo que podría escuchar si cualquiera viniera por aquí.

-Ahhh… no encuentro nada-Suspire de frustración al no encontrar nada que hacer ni encontrar nada. Hay veces en que no me gustaría acompañar a Twilight.

¡Tururunnnnn!

-¡Ah!-Grite Asustado por el tan repentino tocado de órgano.

Enserio… este lugar de por si ya me disgusta, sumándole el órgano que suena extremadamente fuerte poniéndome de lo nervios, hace que hubiera preferido quedarme en la biblioteca. Ahí tranquilamente acostado en mi cama, leyendo el ultimo volumen de los Power Ponies que salió hace unos días, seria el paraíso para mi en este mismo momento.

-Ya te dije que dejes de quemar arañas, terminaras quemando algo-Escuche una voz masculina por el pasillo, parecía que estaba acompañado.

-Gyuuum-Escuche un graznado de ave también en el pasillo, lo mas seguro es que su acompañante.

-El que te den miedo no significa que las puedas quemar. Son arañas pasivas-Le regaño la voz masculina con cierto enojo. Parece que es capas de entender las palabras de un pájaro, que raro-Mira, ahí esta la biblioteca-Le menciono a su ave acompañante.

Enserio me esta dando miedo el que se acerquen, además que el miedo que ya estoy sintiendo por este lugar no ayuda a que este tranquilo. Escuchaba los pasos acercándose del tipo que venia, así que me asome levemente para ver quien era y poder ir a alertar a Twilight.

Vi como una figura de un Poni terrestre hombre se acercaba tranquilamente, llevando una capucha que no me dejo ver su rostro, pero su vestimenta mostraba cierta elegancia. Recuerdo que ese tipo de ropa elegante, pero un tanto deportiva era de los protectores reales en Canterlot. Aunque la armadura que tiene no se parece a ninguna que haya visto antes, además esos símbolos extraños me extrañaban aun mas.

En su espalda y sus cinturones llevaba un gran arsenal de armas, vi; una espada, una daga, una sobresaliente de una ballesta y dos artefactos extraños que no he visto antes.

Una ave fénix se encontraba sobre su hombro, y parecía un tanto molesta por el regaño que escuche. Es ver a un fénix ya que son muy raros, y los únicos que vi fueron con Peewee, la familia de Peewee y Philomena.

Por lo que parecía era un Poni de Canterlot, lo mas seguro enviado por Celestia, que vino con su acompañante, una ave, para buscar algo de este lugar. Esto me hace sentir mas tranquilo, pero esa armadura tan rara me hace dudar bastante, lo mejor será comprobar por mi mismo si son peligrosos o no.

Si no lo son: estaré mas tranquilo al tener alguien guardia de la familia real a mi lado en este tenebroso lugar, junto con un fénix que, por lo que parece, saber usar ataques de fuego. Pero sino lo son: Iré rápidamente a avisar a Twilight sobre ellos por lo peligrosos que pueden ser con esas armas.

Me arme de valor y Sali de la biblioteca parándome en el pasillo bloqueando la pasada a esos dos. La fénix me miro con curiosidad.

-Aery, ¿podrías aumentar la luminosidad?-Le pidió el Poni a la fénix que le asintió haciendo lo que le pidió.

Ella aumento la potencia del brillo de su cuerpo, aumentando el rango de iluminación y visión de ambos. Aumentando la visión que yo les tenia, viendo que el Poni encapuchado llevaba una mascara extraña.

-¡Oh!, un dragón bebe-Dijo el enmascarado con un tono sorprendido por mi presencia. Igualmente es normal, nunca nadie se espera ver un dragón bebe.

-¿¡Q-quienes son!?-Pregunte poniendo algo de seriedad en mi tono de voz para tratar de dar algo de intimidación. Lo único que pude ver fue la cara de la fénix extrañada, y escuchar una pequeña risilla del enmascarado-¿¡De que te ríes!?-Le pregunte algo enojado por esa risilla, creo que se estaba burlando.

-Tranquilo amiguito, no hay porque enojarse-Me dijo moviendo los brazos tratando de calmarme, haciendo que me calmara algo. Aun que no me gusto que dijera "amiguito"-Vengo para buscar algo con el permiso de Celestia-Entonces es verdad que es alguien que envió la princesa.

-¿Te envió la princesa?, ¿Para que?-Le pregunte curioso por el porque la princesa lo envió aquí.

-En realidad vengo a buscar algo para mi, solo tuve el permiso de Celestia-Me respondió agachándose hasta quedar al frente a mi rostro-¿Y tu que haces aquí?-Me pregunto con normalidad.

-Vine a acompañar a una amiga a la biblioteca-Le respondí sin mencionarle que era Twilight a la que acompañaba, no quería molestarla en su éxtasis de lectura .

-Vaya, yo también tengo que hacer algo en la biblioteca-Me menciono con algo de sorpresa-¿Nos dejarías pasar?-Me pregunto con amabilidad, obviamente podría pasar sobre mi para entrar, parece que es alguien con educación.

Por lo que vi hasta ahora es un Poni bastante amable y tranquilo, además de educado al tomarme como alguien que protegía la biblioteca donde esta Twilight. Me agrada, pero hay algo que me intriga de el.

-Te dejare pasar mi me respondes unas cosas-Le dije ofreciéndole pasar a cambio de que me respondiera unas duda. El asintió, yo viendo como se movían un poco los lentes de su mascara, al ser girada una rueda en la cien derecha.

-¿Y que seria?-Me pregunto con calma sentándose en el suelo con las pierna juntas, la fénix en su hombro se puso entre sus piernas acomodándose. Suspire un poco preparándome para preguntarle, ya que creo que seria algo maleducada la pregunta.

-Emmm… ¿Por qué llevas esa mascara?, ¿y que eres? Ya que me di cuenta de que no eres un Poni-Le pregunte con algo de seriedad, puede que el se lo tome para mal. El suspiro y se saco la capucha mostrando su cabello castaño oscuro.

-Respondiéndote la primera pregunta; uso esta mascara para ocultar mi rostro de lo que soy-Me respondió señalándose a el y la mascara con su mano-Y respondiéndote a la segunda..-Se detuvo un momento para suspirar-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-Me pregunto con un tono algo serio en su voz.

-¿P-porque lo dices?-Le pregunte por el porque me pregunto eso, no creo que sea algo tan malo.

-Solo para saber si realmente no te asustaras como otras personas-Me respondió con un poco de neutralidad. Realmente es tan malo, yo he visto cosas peores antes, no creo que me asuste.

-Créeme en que no me asustare, he visto cosas peores antes como una Unicornio hecha de sombras, no creo asustarme tan fácilmente-Le mencione contándole lo que viví en el imperio de cristal para que confiara en mi.

-Si es que estuviste en la liberación del imperio de cristal, creo que no habrá problemas en mostrarte mi rostro-Me dijo apretando un botón en la sien izquierda de la marca, que hizo que esta se volviera mas suelta.

Usando sus manos se quito la mascara, mostrando su rostro aplanado y parecido al de un simio, pero con la diferencia de que no tenia pelos en el rostro. Sus ojos grises mostraban algo de tranquilidad, y su expresión era de una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Mi rostro mostraba una increíble sorpresa al verlo, nunca he visto a alguien o conozco a su especie. Pero recuerdo que en algún libro que leía Twilight había una ilustración de alguien de su especie.

-Soy Shay Solaire, el ultimo humano de Equestria… un gusto-Me extendió la mano izquierda con una sonrisa esperando de que nos diéramos un apretón de manos. Yo tarde unos momentos de reaccionar y extender mi garra derecha para darnos el apretón.

-Y-yo soy Spike, un gusto-Le respondí todavía con algo de sorpresa en mi, pero con mas calma.

Si mal no recuerdo, los humanos se habían extinguido hace unos doscientos años. ¡Ha si!, ¡ya me acuerdo!, ellos murieron por esa llamada gran plaga; esta se genero de la nada y que elimino a todos los humanos que existían. Pero parece que los estudios biológicos no contaron con el.

-¡Gyuuuu!-Grazno el fénix algo molesta.

-Jajaja, y ella es Aery-Me presento algo divertido a "la" fénix que lo acompañaba. Y yo que pensaba que era hombre jeje-Vaya, eres de los únicos que han estado tranquilos al mostrarles mi cara-Me menciono con algo de sorpresa acariciando la cabeza de la fénix.

-Bueno, realmente me sorprendí al ver a alguien de una especie extinta, pero no es para tanto-Le declare mostrándole que no fue para tanto mi sorpresa-Entonces puedes pasar-Le dije haciendo una sueña de que pudiera pasar, el asintiéndome.

-Eso me alegra-Dijo con una sonrisa levantándose y estando en el portal de la puerta.

-¿Qué te dejara pasar?-Le pregunte confundido, este se detuvo en medio de la puerta y mirándome.

-Que no me temieras-Me respondió con tranquilidad ya entrando en la biblioteca.

Solo puede mirar con consternación como el entro a biblioteca junto a la fénix que iba en su cabeza. Realmente entiendo lo que el siente; de que haya quienes te teman por lo que eres, o porque desconocen de ti. Lo recuerdo de los primeros días en que nos mudamos aquí, a Ponyville, ya que algunos me veían con temor por ser un dragón y me hizo sentir triste por el temor que me temían.

No seguí pensando mas en eso y seguí a Shay para ver que haría en la biblioteca, y quizás encuentre entretenimiento con el.

Lo seguí hasta que el se detuvo al ver la sala que abrí al echarme hacia atrás con la silla, el no alcanzaba a ver a Twilight por cuestión de la perspectiva de donde se encontraba. Yo me acerque a el hasta estar a su lado derecho.

-Hay esta mi amiga, será mejor que no la molestes. Ella esta en un tipo de transe de lectura que nadie puede sacarla-Le dije como advertencia. No es bueno para la salud sacar a Twilight de su modo lectura. Recibiendo un asentimiento de Shay que se dio la vuelta y empezó a ver las estanterías-¿Qué estas buscando? ¿Es algo que tiene que ver con lo que buscas?-Le pregunte con curiosidad mientras lo seguía de lado.

-El lugar de donde esta lo que busco se abre con una llave, y según este libro-Saco un libro de su chaqueta que decía: "Salas ocultas de castillo"-La llave se encuentra oculta en un acertijo en la zona de magia y hechicería-Termino de explicar buscando en entre las estanterías la sección que había dicho. Yo vi esa sección, así que lo voy a ayudar.

-Yo se donde es, sígueme, yo te llevo ¿ok?-Le pregunte con cierta felicidad de por fin hacer algo. Incluso siendo solo guiar a alguien.

-Te lo agradecería-Me dijo con tranquilidad, yo sonriéndole.

-Sígueme-Le dije empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba esa sección, siendo que Shay junto con Aery me seguían desde atrás.

* * *

{Biblioteca del castillo, sección de magia y hechicería}{18:50 Hrs}

Ya despues de unos cuantos minutos de caminata llegamos a la sección de magia, estas era la sección mas corroída por el tiempo de las demás. Nos detuvimos al detenerme y darme vuelta para ver a Shay y Aery.

-Ya llegamos, esta es la sección que buscas-Le dije apuntando con mi brazo toda la estantería desgastada-Si que esta en mal estado, es como si el tiempo no la hubiera tratado bien-Mencione viendo la estantería y leía algunos de los nombres de los libros.

-Es que esta fue la primera sección de esta biblioteca-Me menciono Shay acercándose junto con el libro en sus manos leyéndolo-Aquí dice que: "La llave de que lleva al santuario arcano de Starswirl, será abierta por el conocedor del tercer hijo de el fuego volcánico", pero que querrá decir…-Shay quedo pensativo sobre ese acertijo poniendo su ano en su mentón pensando.

-¿El tercer hijo del fue volcánico?-Repetí confundido por ese acertijo, ya que nunca escuche eso en algún libro.

Shay empezó a mirar la estantería en la parte de historias, mas exactamente una línea en especifico: "historias de los orígenes mágicos". Tomo un libro llamado: "El origen de la piroquinesis", y empezó a leerlo.

Yo por mi caso empecé a revisar un libro de la magia draconica, mientras que trataba de buscar algo para ayudar a Shay.

Llegue a una pagina sobre el origen del poder de exhalar fuego de los dragones, y hablaba sobre el primer dragón existente en todo el mundo.

" El Primer Dragon existente:

Cuenta la leyenda entre la mitología del panteón de deidades de los dragones, que el dios del volcán y el fuego; Vulkaiver, un primero de los 10 dioses primordiales. Engendro con la diosa del aire Privind, a cuatro hijos. Semidioses que se encargarían de manejar cuatro ocupaciones del fuego. Y que otorgaron a 4 especies de seres vivos el poder usar el poder del fuego mágico.

El mas importante para la raza draconica, fue Dragavil el segundo hijo, y primer dragon semidios que otorgo a sus iguales el poder exhalar fuego desde ellos mismos. Protegiendo los barzales que les fueron entregados por su padre y madre, la cual permitía exhalar el fuego magmático a quien fuera digno de poseerla."

Es muy interesante leer sobre la mitología de mi especie y ver en las cosas divinas que trataban de relacionar nuestra exhalación de fuegos. Me hace sentir algo mas conectados con las costumbres, pero no me gusta estar tan conectado con ellas desde la migración de los dragones y mi mala experiencia con ella.

Pero lo que mas me interesa es eso de que Dragavil era el segundo hijo de un dios volcánico, quizás teniendo que ver con el acertijo para conseguir la llave que necesita Shay. Lo mejor será comentárselo.

-Oye Shay, encontré una pista-Lo llame este mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Yo también Spike. ¿Dragavil no?-Me dijo eso ultimo preguntándomelo y dejándome sorprendido-Ya me lo veía venir. Mira el libro, ya se como resolver el acertijo-Me entrego el libro que estaba leyendo y empezó a ordenar los libros de la sección.

Empecé a leer la pagina del libro que me entrego Shay, viendo que trata sobre el origen de la magia de fuego en los unicornios. Leyendo una parte en especial.

"Las antiguas leyendas Poni cuentan sobre el origen del porque los unicornio podían generar fuego por ellos mismos. Desde las primeras civilizaciones equinas cuentan sobre el antiguo dios Dehellids; el antiguo dios hijo del dios primordial Vulkaiver.

El fue un Alicornio que proporciono a los unicornios el poder de usar la magia piroquinetica, y generar fuego a los que tuvieran la magia para hacerlas. Protege en su santuario en un lugar indeterminado la corona que su padre le entrego, y que permite al poseedor elegido por la misma corona, el manejar poderes de fuego y ceniza al nivel de potencia igual al de un volcán"

Abrí mis ojos sorprendidos al ver que la antigua religión de los Ponis tenían al mismo dios que la religión de los dragones. Como puede ser esto posible, si estas dos razas no pueden coexistir debido al temperamento de mi especie, los dragones.

-¿¡P-p-pero como!?-Le pregunte sorprendido dejando caer el libro al suelo por la sorpresa, llevándome la garra al mentón en forma pensativa.

-Te contare algo Spike-Me dijo recogiendo el libro y buscando como juntarlo con los otros, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosa Shay?-LE pregunte con algo de curiosidad.

-Aunque te lo nieguen, todas las religiones en este mundo son la misma. Todas fueron una misma antes de que se produjera la "Gran división", que hizo que todas las especies formaran su propia religión, pero con las misma bases que la que habían tenido-Me explico colocando ya todos los libros en orden-No importa si les cambiaron el nombre, o los dioses tienen distintas funciones, todas procedieron de una misma-Termino de ordenar los libros, sonando un mecanismo detrás del estante.

Shay se hizo un poco hacia atrás para ver como se movía el estante, este partiéndose en dos partes que se adentraron y se deslizaron a los lados. Mostrar una pequeña sala con una caja en medio de esta en el suelo.

-Y el nombre del tercer hijo de Vulkaiver siempre es el mismo: Askenma, el hijo humano que les dio a los humanos con dones mágicos el poder usar la magia de fuego, además de protector de la espada que expulsa fuego proveniente del mismísimo sol-Termino de explicarme entrando al salón, agachándose y abriendo la caja.

Simplemente me quede asombrado ante tanto conocimiento que tiene Shay en su cabeza, y hasta ahora me sorprende bastante. Si lo conociera mas y demuestra mas conocimientos, quizás podría rivalizar con Twilight.

-¿Y como lo sabes?-Le pregunte mientras me acercaba al el, hasta llegar a su lado y ver que la caja tenia unos 5 círculos con signos extraños.

-Dedique un tercio de mi vida a investigar varias temas de este mundo, y visite un lugar el cual resolvió mi duda sobre las religiones-Me respondió mientras tomaba los círculos y los guardaba dentro de un bolso que tenia en su cintura.

-Vaya, debe ser un lugar muy antiguo-Le mencione con cierta admiración por sus conocimientos y que viajo solo para resolver una incógnita-No se porque, pero me gustaría saber mas sobre ese lugar que nombraste-El me miro con una sonrisa amable.

-Cuando consiga lo que busco te hablare sobre Jorforder, ¿trato?-Me ofreció levantándose. Con que "Jorforder", que extraño nombre.

-¡Claro!, de seguro a Twilight le gustara saber sobre…-Me tape la boca al inconscientemente nombrar a Twilight, Shay mirándome con un rostro extrañado junto con lo que parecía ser nostalgia al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Twilight?... ¿Twilight Sparkle?-Me pregunto diciendo el nombre completo de Twilight junto con un semblante nostálgico total en su rostro, Aery por su parte me vio con ojos serios al ver a Shay así. No se porque, pero creo que toque un tema delicada de Shay.

-Buenooooo-Dije nervioso rascándome la nuca ante la mirada del ave. ¿¡Como me puede intimidar una fénix siendo yo un dragon!?. Yo solo me estaba preparando para responderle cuando escuche una voz llamándome.

-¡Spike ven!-

Era la voz de Twilight llamándome desde la otra parte de la biblioteca, y salvándome de esta escena que me ponia las escamas de punta.

Shay miro donde provino el llamado seguido de mirarme de nuevo con su semblante tranquilo.

-Buenooo.. Fue un gusto conocerte, pero me esta llamndo mi amiga-Le dije conn cierto nervisismo ya queriendo irme, Shay me asintio con su sonrisa de antes

-Ve Spike-Me dijo dejándome ir-Si terminas tus asuntos y tienes tiempo libre, búscame en el salón del trono. Te esperare para contarte sobre lo que quieras-Me menciono con amabilidad, y tocando un botón de la sala, abrió un pasaje secreto.

-Esta bien Shay, Aery. Nos vemos luego-Me despedí yendo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Twilight. Estos entrando al pasadizo se fueron asintiéndome.

Vi como se había cerrado la sala al juntarse nuevamente la librería al salir yo. Así que seguí encaminándome a ver que es lo que quería Twilight.

Espero que lo que pida que me cuente Shay; me hable de su viaje, del lugar a donde fue, y lo mas importante, de su vida que me intriga bastante de como ha vivido siendo el ultimo de su especie.

Parece que por fin encontré alguien que pueda contarme algunas historias divertidas, y tengo un buen presentimiento al verlo. Quizás era el destino el que quiso que nos conociéramos.

Continuara…


End file.
